Why she wasn't a Corruptor like me?
by Alter Night
Summary: Las fantasías y secretos de un retorcido escritor fueron casualmente descubiertas por una joven que entró por error a la zona prohibida del lector en la biblioteca central de Com Net. Allí, la niña encontró a un sujeto, el cual logró escapar y no pudo lograr identificarlo, pero dejó dos pistas: Un misterioso libro y un marcador de páginas. Synchro x Yui
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

Nos encontramos en el año 2020, donde lo que se conocía antes como Internet es actualmente Com Net, es decir la realidad virtual, accesible mediante un Com Con (una pulsera que sólo puede ser usada por los Correctores) y un aparato llamado URV (Unidad de Realidad Virtual), éste último se coloca como unas lentes dejando a la persona ¨inconsciente¨ en el mundo real, y su conciencia se transporta a Com Net.

Sin embargo, ni la realidad virtual podría ser un lugar seguro para los seres humanos. Éste fue el caso de Grosser, un programa con sentimientos humanos creado por el Profesor Inukai para dirigir y mantener Com Net, el cual fue tomando sus propias decisiones y afectando la realidad virtual de forma inadecuada.

El Profesor Inukai, para lograr que su programa vuelva a su estado original, creó ocho Correctores (programas de software con características y sentimientos humanos).

Pero éste, gracias a Grosser, sufrió un accidente mientras conducía por una carretera rodeada de barrancos en medio de la noche.

Consciente de que Grosser quería acabar con los Correctores, los escondió en distintos lugares de Com Net, e iba a asignar la función de Corrector a una niña humana, su sobrina Haruna Kisaragi, para inicializar al software maligno.

El Profesor tras el accidente cayó en coma en el mundo real, pero uno de los Correctores logró conectar su conciencia con Com Net gracias al Com Con que portaba en su muñeca derecha, se trataba del Corrector número dos, Synchro.

Grosser no muy contento con los resultados, localizó al profesor Inukai en un área escondida de Galaxy Land (una página web de la realidad virtual en Com Net), ya que sus mentes estaban conectadas entre sí. Como consecuencia, el profesor Inukai guardó los datos de su memoria en el Com Con del Corrector Synchro para esconderse y estar protegido, solo recuperaría la memoria cuando él y el Prof. Inukai volvieran a encontrarse.

Desafortunadamente el segundo Corrector fue infectado por el virus de Grosser convirtiéndolo en uno de sus aliados conocidos como los Corruptores, War Wolf.

Además de la pérdida de memoria del Profesor Inukai y el ataque viral de Synchro, Grosser también se encargó de editar la información del octavo Corrector, IR el instalador, cuya tarea en un principio era localizar a la niña humana para asignarle la misión de encontrar al profesor Inukai, reunir a los ocho correctores e inicializar al software maligno, pero en vez de elegir a Haruna, escogió a su mejor amiga, Yui Kasuga.

Ella tuvo que luchar contra los Corruptores de Grosser: Freeze, Yaggy, Virus y War Wolf, hasta llegar a inicializarlos y convencer a Grosser de volver a empezar de cero.

Yui Kasuga y War Wolf fueron obviamente enemigos en un principio y lucharon en numerosas ocasiones, pero a medida que avanzaba el tiempo surgió una extraña y no admitida amistad entre ellos. Cuando ella inicializó a War Wolf, pudo finalmente conocer su verdadera identidad y éste libre de los efectos malignos del virus, no quiso separarse nunca más de ella. Aquel sentimiento que había entre ellos de forma desconocida, se iba intensificando más y más.

No obstante, los trabajos no cesaban en Com Net y cada uno de los Correctores y los Ex Corruptores tenían sus respectivos trabajos.

¿Qué hay en realidad entre Corrector Synchro y Corrector Yui?

La historia que voy a narrar a continuación trata de esa especial relación un tanto crítica entre un ser humano y un programa de software.

**Argumentación de la primera historia:**

**Why she wasn't a Corruptor like me?**

Tras el éxito de la erradicación del virus Boggles, Ai Shinozaki, el tercer Corrector humano, recuperó a su madre que se encontraba en coma debido al misterioso incidente del virus. Ella tuvo que partir justo cuando finalizaban las clases, dejando a sus amigas Yui Kasuga y Haruna Kisaragi apartadas por la distancia, en el espacio/tiempo.

Yui estaba decidida concentrarse en sus estudios en plenas vacaciones, asique el último día de clase decidió buscar en la biblioteca central de la Red Com algunos libros eficaces que la ayudaran en su enemistad con las matemáticas y la informática. Sin embargo, al llegar a la biblioteca, se perdió. Extraviada descubrió que se encontraba en una zona prohibida para los lectores y además no estaba sola, había alguien más con ella, un sujeto sospechoso que al verla desapareció de inmediato, creando una atmósfera de misterio a su alrededor. La joven no pudo seguirle el paso pero tras su ausencia encontró dos pistas que quizás lo conduzcan a desvelar su verdadera identidad… o quizás terminaría en incógnita para siempre…

¿Cuáles eran esas dos pistas?

Un misterioso diario y un marcador de libros.


	2. Capítulo 1: His eyes were full of guilt

**Nota de la escritora: **¡Saludos mis queridos lectores! Aquí vengo con el primer capítulo de la primera parte de una saga acerca de mis dos personajes principales favoritos, nuestro Corrector y nuestra Corrector.

Los personajes y su historia original pertenecen al autor Asamiya Kia.

Fic dirigido tanto a los que conocen el anime como a los que no. Un hilo orientativo será remarcado desde principio a fin.

Espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier cosa, sean bienvenidos y siéntanse cómodos en dejarme comentarios si así lo desean. (^o^*)

**Capítulo 1: His eyes were full of guilt.**

Place: Real World; Outside in the street.

Una joven estudiante, perteneciente al colegio de secundaria obligatoria, proclamada bajo el honorable nombre Scroll, planeaba conectarse nuevamente a la red virtual. Necesitaba ir a la biblioteca central de la Red Com para encontrar libros que la pudieran ayudar a confrontar su ignorancia frente a la computación y avivaran su perspicacia a la hora de trabajar y _jugar_ con las matemáticas.

El verano se echaba encima de la rubia y con ella sus vacaciones. Hoy era su último día de clases, y no conforme con sus notas, decidió tomarse más en serio su papel como estudiante y afrontar su trabajo.

Caminaba alegremente por las calles apestadas de estudiantes mientras tarareaba una melodía mágica, de letra sencilla y significado profundo. La canción se llamaba _A place called Eternity_.

Una refrescante brisa elevó positivamente su estado de ánimo, pues hacía mucho calor.

Su mano izquierda, cuya muñeca portaba un Com Con, sujetaba con firmeza un maletín, en su interior había una laptop y una familia de disqueteras de almacenamiento masivo de varios colores alegres y llamativos. Iba agitando su maletín de arriba abajo, informando su gran felicidad por librarse de su pesada tarea, la cual consistía en levantarse temprano todos los días, ir a clases y afrontar las difíciles misiones que cualquier estudiante debía resolver hasta alcanzar su graduación.

No se preocupaba por los lazos que reforzó con sus amigos, sabía muy bien que ese verano se iban a ver muy a menudo… siempre y cuando no surja ningún problema en la Red Com.

A su paso la alcanzó una amiga suya, la chica con la que más amistad tuvo desde su infancia. Su cabello fucsia se agitaba con el viento, y las faldas de sus uniformes se elevaban ligeramente.

Algunos chicos a su alrededor las observaban embobados por su atractiva apariencia, pero ninguno se armaba de valor para entablar alguna conversación con ellas. Además, al ir en grupo, era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía.

Las dos jóvenes hablaban con entusiasmo acerca de su última intervención como heroínas en la Red Com. Ahora que Grosser y el virus Boggles ya no eran inconveniencias en sus vidas, se respiraba una gran y melancólica paz. Recuerdos que nunca cesaban de brotar tras sus grandes aventuras.

La rubia, en una pausa de su conversación, dirigió su mirada a la muñeca de su amiga, ella también portaba un Com Con exacto al suyo, solo que cargaba datos distintos, pero cumplían las mismas funciones.

En su mente se introdujo sin previo aviso un agradable recuerdo acerca de un acontecimiento que se produjo hace un día.

*Flashback on*

Place: Real World; Shinozaki´s House; Garden.

Aquellos girasoles se agitaban ligeramente con la delicadeza del viento. Era un inmenso campo que se encontraba instalado de forma curiosa en el gran jardín de la casa cuyos dueños eran los Shinozakis.

Se podía disfrutar de manera directa y natural la hermosa melodía de los pájaros al cantar en los árboles más próximos. En medio de aquellas particulares flores, se localizaban unidas por la fuerza de la amistad tres jóvenes, cuyas manos habían unido una tras de otras.

Sus Com Con, unas pulseras electrónicas de multifunciones, portaban unas esferas particulares de un material parecido al cristal… estos brazaletes lucían con estilo en las muñecas de sus respectivas dueñas.

Las muchachas se encontraban allí después de que transcurrieran tres días de su separación. Las manos unidas, significaban un pacto. Siempre estarían juntas, tanto en el mundo real como en la realidad virtual y pase lo que pase nadie rompería al trío de Correctores humanas.

Un Com Con de color rosado, pertenecía a la protagonista principal de esta historia, Yui Kasuga. Una joven de catorce años, bajita, pelo corto color castaño rubio y rizado, de buen parecer, cuyos ojos marrones almendrados portaban un brillo característico de su naturaleza respecto a su inquebrantable personalidad, la inocencia y la esperanza.

Se trataba de una niña normal que, por un accidente en el procesamiento informático de un programa de software, recibió la misión de tomar el cargo de Corrector en la Red Com. Su misión como Corrector era reunir los ocho programas de software encargados del buen funcionamiento del programa dirigente de la realidad virtual, Grosser e inicializarlo, puesto que no llevaba a cargo un adecuado funcionamiento en el sistema.

La mano de esta primera Corrector humana era cubierta por la de otra joven, que portaba un Com Con de color similar. Su nombre es Haruna Kisaragi. Una joven de la misma edad que Yui. Su pelo era largo y fucsia. Es una chica muy reservada y educada, experta en informática y piano.

Ella era originalmente la Corrector que debía dar inicio a esa gran misión. En un principio su vida era normal, hasta que un día, Grosser decidió persuadirla de una forma peculiar para que se convirtiera en Corrector e hiciera a un lado a Yui, para luego enfrentarlas entre sí y que Yui tomara de nuevo el mando, ¿La razón?, al ser la Corrector original, poseía un arma potente capacitado para desconfigurarlo y ante la amenaza decidió eliminarla de la forma más entretenida que se le ocurrió. Obviamente fracasó en su maléfico plan.

La última mano de aquel pacto simbólico, portaba un Com Con de color negro. Su dueña es Ai Shinozaki, la hija de los dueños de la casa donde se encontraban.

Fue el último Corrector humano en aparecer, con la misión de encontrar y erradicar al segundo ataque de la Red Com, tras la intervención de un virus conocido, gracias al Profesor Inukai, bajo el nombre de Boggles.

La situación se resumía en que Yui y Haruna decidieron visitar a Ai, pues por motivos familiares, tuvo que mudarse y cambiar de colegio.

*Flashback off*

Llegó el momento de separar los caminos, Haruna se despidió de ella y marchó en dirección a su casa. La rubia caminó un par de calles más. Ahora que su amiga se fue, sentía un gran vacío… era hora de ponerse las pilas e ir a la biblioteca después de almorzar.

Dirigió su vista al cielo, el sol aún se mostraba presente y resplandeciente ante ella. Luego desvió sus ojos a la casa vecina a la suya. Actualmente, desde que su amiga y vecina, Ai, se marchó, una señora no vinculada a la sangre familiar de los dueños, se encargaba de su mantenimiento, ya que Shun, el primo de Ai, partió al extranjero para mejorar su técnica como médico.

Era una señora muy amable y desde que llegó entabló una gran relación con ella y sus padres.

Dio unos pasos más y se plantó frente a la puerta de su casa. Miró alrededor y luego observó a través de las ventanas si se observaba algún tipo de actividad. Al parecer no había nadie en casa.

Su padre, el señor Shinichi Kasuga, se encontraba trabajando junto con su empresa en el desarrollo de una nueva página web virtual, de la cual no obtuvo mucha información al respecto, solo sabía que se llamaría Red de Halloween y estaría activa cuando llegara ese día. En cuanto a su madre, la señora Sakura Kasuga, se encontraba de compras en el centro con algunas amigas suyas, las cuales nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer, pero tampoco le interesaba mucho hacerlo.

La niña suspiró melancólicamente y deslizó su mano derecha hacia el interior de su maletín escolar. Buscó entre las coloreadas disqueteras las ¨llaves¨ de la casa, que consistía en una simple tarjeta magnética. Actualmente todo estaba muy modernizando y el uso de llaves y cerraduras quedó muy anticuado.

Deslizó cuidadosamente la tarjeta en un lector para no dañar la banda magnética. El sensor del lector se activó al contacto y leyó la información encriptada en una clave de alta seguridad. Un pequeño botón se encendió cobrando un color rojo intenso. Cuando la máquina terminó de identificar y procesar la clave, el botón se volvió azul y la puerta de su casa se abrió mientras una voz algo robótica escapaba de las rendijas del lector.

_Bienvenida a casa señorita Yui Kasuga._

La joven sonrió al escuchar ese sonido, era parecido al de una ardilla de los dibujos animados que solían ofrecer en los canales infantiles del inmenso mundo de la televisión. Siempre lo escuchaba y nunca dejó de causarle gracia. Al ver como las puertas se abrían, la joven pasó mientras un sensor de movimiento detectaba su entrada y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Place: Real World; Kasuga´s House.

Caminó directa subiendo las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso y entró en su habitación.

Era una habitación con decorativos infantiles, repleta de peluches y objetos con formas de conejo. Siempre estaba pulcra y limpia debido a la exigencia de su madre que la obligaba de forma estricta mantener su cuarto siempre presentable.

Apoyó con delicadeza el maletín en su escritorio, aunque en el fondo deseaba estallarlo contra el suelo, porque ella odiaba a las computadoras, siempre se quejaba de que ellas nunca la entendían. No se podría decir lo mismo cuando tan solo era una niña y lloró al ver cómo debía deshacerse de una computadora, la cual terminó abandonada entre un montón de basura y chatarra de la calle. Aquella vez fue cuando Grosser la conoció y se enamoró de su inocencia… Grosser, desde ese punto, empezó a estudiar su vida y privacidad y deseaba ser humano como ella, deseaba ser ella…

La chica encendió su computadora, tras esperar que ésta terminara de cargarse y procurando que la conexión a Internet estuviese disponible, alzó con energía su brazo derecho y su dedo índice apuntaba al techo mientras pronunciaba el comando de acceso a la Red Com.

Yui: ¡Corrector Yui, enter! –Bajó inmediatamente su mano y pulsó la tecla enter de su teclado. Tras ello su cuerpo se inclinó y reposó en el escritorio. Mientras su conciencia viajaba en el interior de la computadora, allí pudo ver los distintos sitios web virtuales conectados entre sí. Se dirigió volando hacia la biblioteca central, pero hubo un error en la ruta de acceso y apareció en un lugar muy lejano de la recepción.

Place: Com Net; Yaggy´s Library.

¨¿Eh?, ¿qué no es aquí donde se encontraría Yaggy trabajando?¨ se preguntó, ¨se supone que aquí estaría la recepción…¨ pensó.

La joven empezó a recorrer el largo pasillo donde se encontraba, mirando con asombro de un lado a otro, las inmensas estanterías que las rodeaban.

¨¿Dónde estoy?¨ se volvió a cuestionar.

Se dirigía hacia una dirección al azar, pues la parecía lo mismo avanzar que retroceder, ya que desconocía cual era cada uno.

Había muchos libros de etiqueta desconocida que desprendían una fragancia a hojas de lectura nueva. Ese olor característico que muchos lectores aprecian al comprar un libro y se asoman para disfrutar ese aroma a tinta recién impresa.

Más allá había una estantería repleta de libros prácticamente iguales, todos tenían tapas duras de color negro. Mientras se aproximaba para abrir con curiosidad alguno chocó con algo.

Miró sorprendida el obstáculo que yacía frente a ella, alguien estaba allí en el mismo pasillo que la joven, pero se volteó rápidamente para que no le identificara el rostro. Con la misma velocidad que ocultó su cara, se marchó corriendo de allí.

Yui: ¡Eh!, ¡un momento!, ¡espera!, ¡necesito que me ayudes a encontrar…! –Pero el misterioso sujeto desapareció por un pasillo que doblaba la izquierda, había corrido a tanta velocidad que su gabardina se impulsaba hacia atrás con el brusco movimiento de su cuerpo.

La rubia corrió tras el pero misteriosamente ya no estaba allí, no había dejado ningún rastro, excepto un marcador de libros que al parecer se salió rebeldemente de su bolsillo.

Lo único que pudo captar en ese suceso tan veloz, era que se trataba de un hombre. Llevaba un sombrero oscuro, una gabardina oscura, una camisa blanca cuya corbata color negro colgaba desarregladamente, unos pantalones oscuros y unos mocasines negros. En cuanto a su rostro, no pudo llegar a reconocerlo, solo sabía que sus ojos le resultaron familiares, eran azules y mostraban cansancio y sorpresa… e incluso culpabilidad, pues eran muy profudos...

La chica miró a todos lados para ver si lograba encontrarlo, pero como no había nadie, se inclinó en el suelo y recogió la única pista que yacía a sus pies, el marcador de páginas.

Lo tomó con cuidado y lo examinó a fondo. Era un papel delgado y rectangular color blanco plastificado. Desprendía un olor que le resultaba familiar, colonia masculina. Llevaba escrito de forma intrigante lo siguiente.

_Sección prohibida de la biblioteca central, localización en coordenadas (1227,9963)._

Estaba escrito a máquina, lo que dificultaba la obtención de un dato que la muchacha quería saber, quién lo había escrito. En cuanto a su significado, pudo comprender a la perfección, que aquel sujeto se encontraba en la sección prohibida del lector… justo donde ella también entró de casualidad.

Guardó el marcador cuidadosamente en su bolsillo y empezó a caminar. Regresó al pasillo anterior, donde se encontraba el sujeto antes de que huyera, allí estaba la estantería cuyos libros de tapa oscura invitaban a cualquier curioso a husmear sin pudor.

Como todos parecían exactamente los mismos, tomó uno al azar y lo abrió. Ese olor a tinta caliente invadió su entorno más cercano, provocando que la chica arrugase la nariz. Sin embargo había una cosa más, era un olor como metálico oxidado impregnado en cada página.

Empezó a ojearlo, era un libro muy curioso. El texto estaba escrito con letra propia y tenía hermosas ilustraciones.

La prolijidad con la que estaba escrito y aquellos dibujos tan preciosos le provocaron más curiosidad. Se fue al inicio de la página, en ella se podía leer en letra grande y marcada en negrita:

_**Secret Diary of W.W.**_

¨¿Diario secreto de W.W.?¨ se preguntó la chica, ¨¿será realmente el diario secreto de alguien?, por eso estaría oculto en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca… pero qué diario más extraño, tiene dibujos…¨

¿?: ¡EH!, ¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?, ¡ESTÁ PROHIBIDO EL ACCESO, RETÍRESE DE INMEDIATO!

El estruendoso grito sobresalto a la chica de tal forma que sus bellos finos se erizaron como un felino ante la amenaza, dejando caer al suelo el diario.

La joven salió inmediatamente corriendo por el gran susto olvidando allí aquel misterioso libro.

¨¿Pero por qué corro?, ¡solo debo desconectarme!¨

Place: Real World; Kasuga´s House.

Y así fue como regresó al mundo real. Se incorporó bruscamente del escritorio. Su corazón palpitaba de forma muy violenta.

¨Uff, por poco… ¡Ay!, ¡pero si olvidé traerme el libro!¨ exclamó mentalmente, ¨Oh, pero aquí tengo la coordenada, segura andará cerca de este lugar… ¡mañana sin falta volveré!¨

Place: Com Net; Yaggy´s Library.

El misterioso diario que la joven dejó caer del susto, yacía cerrado e inmóvil en el frío suelo de aquella inmensa biblioteca.

Una luz roja, intensa y profunda como las rosas, de un resplandor inigualable, se desprendió de las hojas de aquel diario, haciendo que éste, como por arte de magia, se abriera en la primera ilustración que aparecía en el libro.

Justo debajo del libro, se dibujó en el suelo un círculo de símbolos extraños color rojo brillante, era un círculo de magia oscura.

En la página donde quedó abierto el libro, había un dibujo hecho a mano trazado con mucho cuidado y precisión, coloreado con mucha paciencia… representaba la figura de una hermosa joven. De piel blanca y pálida como las hojas del diario, cuyos cabellos eran cortos y rizados de un color negro con reflejos azulados. Del cabello colgaba una fina trenza. Sus ojos eran de color rojizo escarlata, tenía una mirada imponente y segura. Su sonrisa expandía sentimientos de maldad y crueldad y a la vez un dejo diminuto de inocencia y juventud. En un lateral de su cabeza, a la altura de su oreja, portaba un aparato color blanco con dos esferas de color rojo, era un artefacto típico de los Correctores. De complexión parecía frágil, bajita y delgada, presumía con estilo y elegancia en su cuerpo un misterioso traje elemental estilizado a lo dark, resumiéndose en un corsé negro ajustado que dejaba entrever parte del escote de manera sensual y provocativa, una falda de volantes negro, cuyo laterales estaban cocidos delicadamente con un cordón rojo. Llevaba calzas oscuras y unas botas de tacón tipo aguja.

Se trataba de una personaje ficticio, producto de la retorcida mente del autor, dueño del diario, era su fantasía más oculta… era… The dark inner versión of Corrector Yui, según él... o ella.

La joven permanecía estática en el papel, pero aquel resplandor escarlata, hizo que aquel dibujo cobrara vida. La imagen se proyectó en el exterior dando lugar a un nuevo ente, una chica a tamaño real exacta a la ilustración, y ese resplandor fue absorbido por ella como si se tratara de su alma, la cual necesitaba recuperar a toda costa antes de perecer y desaparecer nuevamente en su celda de hojas cálidas.

La siniestra joven, cuyo nombre se clasificaba como Corruptor número cinco, Iuy, sonrió, y tras ello susurró mientras desaparecía en el interior más profundo y oscuro de la biblioteca:

Corruptor Iuy: Ahí estabas… justo en ese mismo lugar… ¿Por qué los humanos debían ser mejores que los programas de software? En cuanto tú apareciste, los ocho Correctores fueron tratados más como simples herramientas para combate que como aliados. Mi pobre creador, mi amado Corruptor, él… ha sufrido mucho y tú no te mereces su amistad, niña infantil y egoísta…

Reprimió una risa cargada de odio, porque era consciente de donde se encontraba exactamente y no debía formar ningún tipo de escándalo… tan solo calló y se marchó dejando como único rastro el sonido de sus tacones al pisar aquel firme y frío suelo con aires de gran soberbia...

_To be continued…_


	3. Capítulo 2: I lost it

**Capítulo 2: I lost it.**

Place: Com Net; Vacational Center; Outside.

El Segundo programa de software, creado por el Prof. Inukai, se encontraba paseando por un sendero oscuro, de densos matorrales verdosos, en la red del Centro Vacacional.

Miraba fijamente al suelo sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Ese día, en el lugar y momento más inoportuno, chocó con alguien en la zona prohibida de la biblioteca de Yaggy. No podría afirmar si también fue inoportuna la identidad de la persona con la cual colisionó. No le dio tiempo a verla, tan solo pensó que debía zafar de allí lo más rápido posible. Creyó escuchar una voz que lo llamaba mientras huía, pero quizás se lo había imaginado, estaba muy confuso y aturdido ante el suceso tan inesperado.

Dirigió su preocupada mirada hacia el cielo. Ya era de noche y las estrellas apenas se distinguían, pues un enorme manto de nubes negras se interponía en el espacio.

El fuerte viento se aproximó al Corrector, haciendo sacudir con violencia sus cabellos violáceos y su ropa. El sombrero casi se tomaba su propio solitario viaje, asique con una mano lo sujetó antes de que lo perdiera entre la oscuridad. Su gabardina, de un largo considerable, el cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas, se agitaba en sentido contrario junto con su desarreglada corbata. Avanzaba en dirección hacia su hogar.

El Corrector suspiró. Cuando el viento dejó de molestarlo, se llevó sus heladas manos a los bolsillos de la gabardina, porque sus guantes no les resultaban suficientes para enfrentar esa baja temperatura.

¨¡…!¨ inmediatamente se percató de que algo no iba bien. Revisó sus bolsillos con suma desesperación.

¨No puede ser… ¡no está!, MI MARCADOR NO ESTÁ¨ exclamó con angustia.

Empezó a mirar con atención aquel suelo que pisaba de malas ganas mientras intentaba calmarse. Se le ocurrió la hipótesis de que su marcador se podría haber extraviado por el camino, que quizás estuviese medio sobresalido del bolsillo y el viento se encargó de arrebatárselo sigilosamente.

Era imposible, no lograba ver entre tanta oscuridad. Usó su poder elemental de fuego y creó una pequeña flama de forma esférica, que se mantenía a una distancia fija de su mano. Empezó a caminar despacio entre el pastizal, examinando cuidadosamente cada elemento sin ningún éxito. Pero no debía rendirse, debía continuar… debía… hasta que otra maldita ráfaga de viento lo volvió a acosar apagando su pequeña llama por completo.

Se sentía exhausto y no estaba en plan de malgastar sus últimas energías. Debía ir a casa y empezar a trabajar.

Desde hace pocos días, una incesante idea dominó de forma persistente y testaruda su mente, obligándolo a obtener una meta por la cual luchar hasta alcanzarla, pero requería de muchas horas, dedicando su mayor esfuerzo. No era nada fácil, y con el tiempo se daría cuenta de lo mucho que le iba a costar… El precio de su codiciado sueño prendía de un costo muy elevado.

Place: Com Net; Vacational Center; Synchro´s House.

Cuando por fin llegó, amargado de aquel desastroso día, se fue directo a su habitación y allí reanudó su actividad rutinaria. Se sentó agotado en la silla de su escritorio y encendió su computadora de laburo.

Tecleaba a gran velocidad, agilidad envidiable para nuestra joven rubia, la cual cada vez que lo veía manipular el teclado, ofrecía de forma natural y espontanea un gran asombro. A él le encantaba eso, no por presumir, solo le gustaba llamar su atención. Era una sensación similar a la situación en la cual uno sorprende a un niño pequeño con cosas tan sencillas e irrelevantes.

Su cansada vista permanecía fija en la pantalla del monitor. Poco a poco empezaba a sentirse más pesado.

Había pensado en ir a buscar su marcador de páginas en la biblioteca, pero ingenuo de él, no sabía dónde estaba la localización exacta. Por mera seguridad, eligió una coordenada al azar de la zona prohibida. No se molestó en hacerle una copia a dicha información, tenía planeado dejar su diario allí y quedarse con aquel papel plastificado.

¨¡Idiota!¨ exclamó.

Decidió dejar de darle vueltas y centrarse en su trabajo, debía proceder con cuidado, estaba manejando bancos de datos cuyos contenidos estaban teóricamente restringidos para el común acceso.

De vez en cuando las manos se le adormecían o sufrían de contractura al permanecer siempre en la misma posición. Todo se basaba en problemas y obstáculos, pero no deseaba sucumbir al agotamiento…

Un ruido, seguido de una ventana pop-up, interrumpió su actividad llamando su atención. Había recibido un e-mail cuyo remitente se escondía bajo el anonimato. No había rastro de correo… solo un serial ocupaba el lugar donde debía aparecer la dirección.

No estaba seguro de si abrirlo, podría tratarse de alguna amenaza. Pero sabía cómo confrontarlas, él fue un experto infectando sistemas. Ni corto ni perezoso abrió el e-mail, en él se exponía el siguiente texto sin ningún tipo de archivo adjunto:

_Estimado Corrector de software, se por qué lares anda usted husmeando y me llamó la atención su gran actividad por la red. No ha recibido este e-mail para distraerle de su trabajo. Tan solo deseo comunicarme con usted por cuestiones que tarde o temprano le podrían acabar afectando también, no estoy segura si para bien o para mal._

_Preste atención. No es de mi interés dejarle a su merced cualquier tipo de información acerca de mí. No es mi intensión conocerle en persona, pero necesito su ayuda, aunque le parezca raro._

_Yo a usted sí le conozco, y creo que tarde o temprano acabaremos compartiendo ciertos asuntos en común._

_El caso es que llevo investigando una actividad anormal en la red que perturba mi paciencia muy a menudo. Pero tengo tanto trabajo por delante, que me gustaría dejárselo en sus manos._

_Hay una serie de acontecimientos cuya categoría asignada es la delictiva. Cierto tipo de información anda afectando de manera extraordinariamente fatal a grandes masas de usuarios pertenecientes al mundo real. Necesito encontrar al responsable y creo que usted cuenta con la capacidad necesaria para averiguarlo._

_Lamentablemente no dispongo de ninguna herramienta que pueda serle útil en el hallazgo excepto una lista de _nicknames_, que levantaron sospechas a mi parecer: _

_BlackyTail, d3fertey, Aloa-6, Greymer y Kronus._

_Si consigue algún tipo de información acerca de estos _nicknames_, por favor ingrese su hallazgo a esta ruta: ******************._

_Será inmediatamente bien compensado por su colaboración, disculpe las molestias._

_Un cordial saludo._

El Corrector se detuvo en seco. Empezó a analizar el mensaje con minucioso detalle. Por desgracia para el Corrector, el sueño lo traicionó y sin permiso lo visitó.

Place: Real World; Kasuga´s House.

La primera mañana de las vacaciones de verano ya llegó. La joven despertó de un agradable sueño, el cual consistía en que volvía a la casita de los dulces y empezaba a devorar todo lo que encontraba a su paso, como si fuera el monstruo de los dulces. La mejor parte del sueño databa de cuando había encontrado un frasco lleno de galletitas rellenas de chocolate con formas de I.R, el octavo programa de software.

Se incorporó perezosamente en su cama y bostezó. Ya era algo tarde, las once de la mañana. Un privilegio a estas alturas después de madrugar todo los días para aguantar las desquiciantes y desesperantes clases de informática con la profesora Manami Sayama.

Bajó las escaleras contenta para llegar al segundo piso y saludar a su madre, la señora Kasuga.

Sakura: Buenos días hija, ¿quieres un poco de té?, aún queda algo –Su madre estaba sentada en una silla de madera cercana a la mesa del salón donde suelen reunirse para desayunar, almorzar y cenar.

Yui: Buenos días, mamá. Sí, muchas gracias… –La chica marchó directa a la cocina. Había un termo eléctrico que contenía agua caliente en su interior. Por el pico escapaba de forma irregular algo de vapor gracias a la reciente actividad del aparato.

La joven tomó el termo y se sirvió en una taza el líquido que contenía, vertiéndolo con cuidado para no quemarse. Mientras lo hacía una voz masculina resonó en su mente.

¨Ten mucho cuidado Yui, eres bastante torpe y eso me preocupa¨ aquella voz pertenecía a uno de sus amigos, los programas de software. Era una voz suave, bastante grave y a la vez algo burlona.

La joven frunció el ceño ¨¡Yo no soy torpe, déjame en paz!¨ la joven hizo una pausa mental y luego se cuestionó ¨… ¿por qué he pensado eso?¨

Cuando bajó a la realidad y tomo consciencia de sus actos ya fue demasiado tarde, había desbordado la taza con el agua hirviendo.

Yui: ¡Ay! –Inmediatamente se apartó para su seguridad y agarró una rejilla con la cual secó lo que alcanzó a mojar de la mesada. Pero el rebelde líquido se derramó hasta llegar al suelo, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que buscar una fregona y limpiar el suelo.

¨Te lo dije, Yui… nunca cambiarás, pero tampoco lo intentes…¨ esa voz masculina otra vez, ¿Acaso un programa tomó el control de su consciente?, ¡Bah!, imposible, es demasiado bueno y tontito para poseer esa capacidad y abusar de ella…

Como la taza tenía excedente de agua volcó cuidadosamente un poco en el fregadero, luego colocó un saquito de té que aguardaba en una cajita de cartón cuya presentación enseñaba de forma clara y visible:

_Green Tea_

¨Te verde¨ pensó la joven esta vez con la voz de su propio yo interno… ¨verde, como su traje y su Com Con…¨ la joven abrió los ojos con mucha intensidad, ¨¿qué diablos me pasa?, ¿por qué de repente pienso en él?... hmm, quizás tenga que ir luego a visitar a mis amigos Correctores…¨

Sakura: ¡Yui!, ¿estás bien?, te estás demorando demasiado para tratarse de servirte un poco de agua en una taza y volver…

Yui: ¡Ya voy! –La joven tomó entre un repasador seco la taza para no quemarse las manos, e iba hacia la mesa haciendo equilibrio… parece que no le extrajo suficiente agua caliente y ésta amenazaba con derramarse y dañar su delicada piel. Reposó la taza con cuidado en la mesa y se sentó.

Sakura: ¿Sabes?, ya vi tu boletín de notas, lo dejaste en la mesa… sigues en un rango aceptable, te mantienes siempre constante en las mismas notas.

Yui: Bueno, es que…

Sakura: Ya lo sé, y como no has empeorado tus calificaciones, estoy contenta, asique este verano puedes salir más a menudo con tus amigas y visitar la Red Com –Dijo la madre, cuyo rostro expresaba satisfacción. Estaba hablando con su hija mientras untaba mermelada de frambuesas en las tostadas que reposaban en su plato.

Yui: ¡Gracias, mamá! –La chica sonrió—Aunque, he decidido intentar superarme… hoy voy a la biblioteca a buscar algún libro didáctico.

Sakura: Así me gusta. Bueno, cariño debo salir.

Yui: ¿A dónde vas?

Sakura: Me apunté a un cursillo de innovaciones técnicas para bots domésticos, ¿te importaría quedarte en casa y vigilar que todo esté en orden?, no es recomendable dejar el hogar completamente abandonado, ya sabes que tu padre salió temprano a trabajar.

Yui: ¡Claro que no!, ¡mucha suerte! –Se despidió de ella cuando ya se había asomado la puerta y la cerraba para partir.

¨Bien, es hora de ir a la biblioteca¨

La joven intentó apresurarse en terminar su té, la temperatura estaba aceptable, asique no le tomó mucho tiempo acabarlo.

Se dirigió a la cocina con los recipientes de la mesa y los lavó. Luego se secó las manos y se fue a su habitación. Iba a encender la computadora que reposaba en su escritorio hasta que…

*Bip* *Bip*

Su Com Con empezó a sonar, la joven dejó vía libre a la comunicación.

IR: ¡Hola Yui!, ¿cómo estás? Necesito hablar contigo –Los ojos del mapache se cerraron de forma amistosa, dando la impresión de estar sonriendo, pues carecía de boca.

Yui: ¡IR!, estoy bien, ¿y tú? ¿Sobre qué necesitas hablarme?

IR: Estoy bien, gracias. El tema es que a Control se le ha ocurrido una idea y piensa compartirla con todos, dice que es muy importante, necesitamos que te presentes a la Sala de chat, por favor.

Yui: Es que justo ahora…

IR: ¿Estás muy ocupada?

Yui: No, realmente… ahora voy, déjame cambiarme y allí estaré.

IR: Te esperamos impacientes, ¡hasta luego!

*Wiup*

La conexión se cortó sin dejar a la joven la oportunidad de despedirse, pero no le importó. Estaría allí de inmediato. Sin embargo, le fastidió su plan de ir a la biblioteca.

¨¡Ese libro tenía dibujos muy bonitos!, me inspiran como dibujante de manga… ¡debo recuperarlo!¨, la rubia decidió ir más tarde, a una hora no muy transitada, pues temía ser descubierta por el origen de aquella estruendosa voz, la cual no tardó en adivinar que pertenecía a Yaggy.

Fue a su armario y escogió ropa más adecuada para presentarse ante sus amigos. Le tomó un par de minutos decidirse, algo muy común entre las féminas. Cuando terminó de seleccionar y vestirse, encendió nuevamente su computadora mientras tomaba asiento. Esperó la misma rutina que la computadora dedicaba cada vez que se inicia y accedió a Com Net con su comando.

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting; Chat Room.

Apareció en la Sala de chat dirigiendo su mirada a la mesa donde se encontraban algunos de los Correctores sentados y otros de pie, incluso el Profesor Inukai estaba allí con ellos.

Yui: ¡Hola chicos! –Saludó la rubia llena de entusiasmo.

Los Correctores se acercaron a ella y la saludaron también emocionados.

Control: Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, estuviste muy ocupada ¿cierto? –El líder fue el primero en entablar conversación con la recién llegada.

Yui: Un poco, estaba centrada en mis últimos días de clase.

IR: ¡Te extrañamos una tonelada! –IR la abrazaba con un par de lágrimas asomando en sus curiosos ojos de mapache.

Yui: ¡Ay!, no exageres IR, tan solo estuve ausente una semana…

IR: Recuerda que aquí el tiempo pasa mucho más lento que en el mundo real.

Yui: ¡Ohh, es cierto! –La niña golpeó la palma abierta de su mano izquierda contra la mano derecha que se encontraba cerrada en un puño, al caer en el detalle –No sé qué me pasa, tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza, ¿cómo se me pudo olvidar?

Follow: No hay problema, a las chicas bonitas se les perdona todo –Rió el séptimo Corrector.

Yui miró a su alrededor buscando a alguien, al notar su ausencia.

Yui: ¿Y dónde está Synchro?

Control: Ese amargado dijo que la citación fue muy repentina y se excusó de que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer porque a la noche se quedó dormido –Resopló fastidiado el líder mientras se encogía de hombros –Y me pidió de que le informara personalmente acerca de los detalles que se desarrollasen en esta reunión.

Follow: Synchro no es una chica bonita, asique no se lo perdono –Bromeó el Corrector.

Freeze: Es una lástima, yo tenía ganas de verle… pero últimamente está muy desaparecido –Opinó la pelirroja que miraba al techo medio extraviada.

Anti: A mí me parece raro que no haya asistido hoy, él sabía muy bien que tú estarías aquí hoy, Yui.

Yui: ¿Por qué dices que te parece raro?

Anti: Impresiones mías –Guiñó la peliverde.

Control: ¡Bueno!, ahora que estamos casi todos, voy a explicarles el porqué de esta reunión.

Peace: Espero que sea un buen motivo –El anciano Corrector se ajustaba algo incómodo su monóculo.

Control: Y lo es. Ahora que Com Net ha sido salvado por segunda vez debido a la aparición del virus Boggles. Me apeteció festejarlo una vez Yui, Haruna y Ai iniciaran sus vacaciones. Sé que mucho de los Correctores aquí presente tienen sus puestos de trabajo pero esto es una oportunidad única para pasar un maravilloso momento juntos desde que se unió a nuestro grupo el tercer Corrector humano.

Ai: M-muchas gracias Control… –Dijo la extrovertida chica de pelo negro azabache mientras sus mejillas tornaban un color rojizo.

Follow: Pero que linda es Ai, estoy tan contento de que se uniera a nuestro grupo –El Corrector danzaba solo en el desocupado espacio de la Sala de chat.

Peace: No aprenderás nunca, Follow…

Freeze: ¿Y si Synchro no asiste?

Control: Fácil, le agarré bien de ese pelo largo que tiene y lo sacaré a pasear a rastras como todo perro rebelde.

Anti: Control, no te pases…

Control: Sus deseos son órdenes, Mademoiselle –El presumido líder sonrió haciendo brillar con intensidad sus blanquecinos dientes.

Anti apartó su mirada a una esquina como gesto de desprecio.

Yui: ¿Y eso es todo?

Control: Me gustaría saber si todos están de acuerdo y así podemos organizar la fecha y clase específica de eventos.

Rescue: ¿Crees que dentro de cuatro días es muy temprano?, es que estoy impaciente… ¡quiero divertirme ya! –La enfermera saltaba de alegría.

Todos comentaron entre sí y estuvieron de acuerdo con Rescue, parecía un lapso aceptable.

Eco: ¿Podemos realizar la fiesta en algún lugar urbano?, no quiero que el medioambiente se vea afectado.

Control: Pues sí, porque además necesitamos electricidad.

Anti: ¿Para qué?

Control: Quiero… que haya karaoke –Carraspeó –Me gusta tocar la guitarra eléctrica y… tanto Yui como Haruna cantan muy bien.

Rescue: ¡Ay sí!, y yo quiero bailar con Freeze –La Corrector reproducía estrellitas en sus ojos de soñadora.

Freeze: Emh… –Una gota de sudor resbaló por su nuca.

Ai: ¿Podemos después de la fiesta ir al teatro?, es que justo esa fecha se realizar una en el microcentro de la red Dream City.

Peace: Hmmm, nunca he ido a una obra de teatro, suena interesante, yo quiero ir.

Todos parecían interesados asique también aceptaron.

IR: Chicos, no nos precipitemos… recuerden que tanto Haruna, como Yui y Ai tienen el tiempo limitado…

Control: Bueno, habrá karaoke, baile y luego vamos al teatro, ¿entonces ya está?

Rescue: ¿Podemos traer invitados especiales?

Eco: ¿Qué clase de invitados?

Rescue: Un compañero que admiro mucho en el trabajo, siempre se muestra muy atento en la red médica.

Control: ¿Cómo se llama?

Rescue: Shun Toho.

Yui: ¡Shun! –El rostro de la joven se iluminó, hacía mucho que no veía a su viejo vecino.

Control: Bueno, de ese modo yo invitaré a mi amigo Q, ¿están todos de acuerdo con el plan?

Todos gritaron emocionados ¨sí¨ al unísono.

Yui: Bueno, ha sido un gusto volver a verlos, ahora si me disculpan tengo que irme.

IR: ¿Ya?, ¡quédate un rato más, por favor!

Yui: Tengo cosas que hacer, lo siento IR… ya nos veremos pronto –La joven abrazó al octavo Corrector y se despidió del resto.

Estaba muy contenta, esas vacaciones empezaban a lo fuerte, a pesar de tener que dedicar algo de tiempo al estudio. Aunque se apenó un poco de que no pudiera ver a Synchro en esta ocasión.

¨Espero que te presentes a la fiesta…¨ una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su bello rostro.

Pero ahora mismo deseaba verlo y con todas sus fuerzas quería volver también a la biblioteca. Intentó tomar el portal de acceso rápido para conectarse con la biblioteca, pero estaba misteriosamente bloqueada, asique no tuvo más remedio que intentar conectarse desde la computadora de su casa.

_To be continued…_


	4. Capítulo 3: Getting back The Diary

**Capítulo 3: Getting back The Diary.**

Place: Com Net; Yaggy´s Library.

En el inicio de la tarde del día siguiente, Yui se volvió a conectar, suponiendo que en Com Net sería todavía de noche.

El mismo _bug_ de antes la condujo nuevamente a otra zona de la biblioteca. Al parecer estaba en un lugar distinto al anterior. La mayoría de los libros que estaban a la vista, se presentaban envueltos en fundas de plástico.

Algunos pasillos estaban absolutamente oscuros, las luces no funcionaban correctamente.

¨¡Vaya!, vuelvo a estar perdida…¨ sacó el marcador de libro y lo observó. Sabía que daba las coordenadas, pero desconocía cómo demonios interpretar algo tan gráfico en su plano virtual. No había manera de saber ni en qué coordenada se encontraba ahora mismo.

¨Qué remedio, tendré que buscar la estantería llena de libros negros…¨ pero aquella biblioteca era inmensa, podría tardar un montón de tiempo en recorrerla, sin embargo, Yui Kasuga nunca se rinde, asique inició el paso.

Su corazón palpitaba emocionado, debía ser muy sigilosa o Yaggy la descubriría y quién sabe lo que un ex Corruptor podría hacer. Caminaba despacio, pisando suavemente el suelo, mirando con atención su camino para evitar el error de ayer, chocar con algún obstáculo.

En ese preciso momento recordó que había alguien aquí y escapó al verla. La curiosidad no podría ser menor.

*brmmm paf*

Un ruido seco llamó su atención. Buscó con la mirada el origen de aquel sonido. En la entrada de uno de los pasillos oscuros, donde la luz aún estaba presente, había un libro en el suelo cubierto por una funda de plástico.

¨Quizás habrá sido ese libro al caerse…¨ supuso la joven al acercarse al pasillo. Se inclinó y rescató el objeto, el cual colocó en su lugar correspondiente. Al incorporarse lo vio. Unos ojos brillantes de color rojo escarlata la miraban fijamente en las profundidades del pasillo oscuro.

Su corazón se encogió y una sensación de vértigo invadió su estómago a la vez que daba un respingo. Aquellos ojos parpadearon y desaparecieron dejando un sonido como rastro, el ruido de unos tacones pisar velozmente el suelo.

La joven estaba muy asustada pero decidió entrar al pasillo e intentar seguir aquello que fuese lo que estaba ahí.

El ruido fue tal que Yaggy no tardó en darse cuenta de que volvían a infiltrarse en el área prohibida.

Yaggy: SÉ QUE ESTAS AHÍ, VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO.

La joven al escuchar ese vozarrón de nuevo, corrió con más fuerza. Al llegar casi al fondo del pasillo, un foco de luz se encendió facilitando su campo de visión. Pudo ver perfectamente como delante de ella corría una chica de pelo oscuro con una trenza larga colgando hasta sus muslos. Llevaba un hermoso vestido y unos botines de taco alto, los cuales no parecían dificultar su carrera.

Yui: ¡Espera!

La misteriosa chica de pelo negro la condujo sin saberlo hasta la zona de la otra vez. Yui la perdió de vista en el mismo lugar que desapareció el misterioso hombre. Miró a todos lados con atención, pero no logró encontrarla.

¨¡Segunda vez que ocurre esto!, caray, qué lugar más raro es esta biblioteca…¨

Retrocedió creyendo saber dónde se encontraba, justo allí estaba la estantería que andaba buscando, intentó acercarse pero algo la detuvo. Pisó un objeto que descansaba en el suelo.

Lo tomó y lo observó.

¨¡Es este!, ¡el libro que quería!¨

Yaggy: Ja, ja, ja… ¡Te tengo! –El bibliotecario, lector empedernido del lugar, al escuchar ruidos provenientes del pasillo que conectaba a otro, en el cual él se encontraba, no tardó en localizar al intruso.

La astuta joven se desconectó junto con el libro dejando confuso al dueño de la web, que no tuvo tiempo suficiente para captarla con sus ojos.

Place: Real World; Kasuga´s House.

Al fin lo logró, ahí estaba, entre sus manos. Por alguna extraña razón el pulso le temblaba, como si aquel libro rechazara a cualquier lector curioso.

Abrió el diario por la primera página, allí estaba escrito ¨Secret Diary of W.W.¨, se lamió la punta del dedo y pasó impaciente a la segunda página. A la izquierda había una mancha roja, al parecer, se trataba de sangre, a la derecha la hoja estaba escrita, su texto era el siguiente:

_**Advertencia:**_

_Si por extrañas decisiones que el destino ha tomado, este libro sufriera un robo o extravío, se recomienda por el propio bien de aquel infeliz que esté leyendo esto, que una vez terminada esta página abandone su lectura o chequeo visual de forma inmediata, puesto que sus páginas siguientes darían pie a un desastre. _

_Su contenido es personal, y no es de su incumbencia. Esto es un consejo, tómeselo como una broma o como una advertencia, si por alguna razón ha escogido el camino de NO hacerme caso, accionará irremediablemente la maldición que este objeto posee._

_Lamento comunicarle que hasta yo mismo desconozco qué tipo de castigo le espera a aquel retrasado mental que haya ignorado mi consejo. Solo puedo decirle, por boca de uno de mis compañeros, que el libro estuvo bajo hechicería oscura. No creo en la magia, pero si resultara ser verdad y se me llegara a presentar la oportunidad de descubrir quién ha toqueteado mi preciosa pertenencia con sus sucias manos, créame, no dudaré ni un segundo en reírme en toda su cara._

_En caso de haber seguido mi consejo, por favor devuelva el libro inmediatamente donde lo encontró, si estaba a la vista de cualquiera, escóndalo en el lugar más rebuscado que se le ocurra._

La joven tras leer esta página cerró el libro y lo arrojó un poco más allá, cerca del extremo de su cama, a punto de tirarlo al suelo.

¨Hm, ¿será tan solo un bache para desviarme de mi lectura?, ¿o estará incitando al lector a explorar?, las prohibiciones son las debilidades de los seres humanos… ¡pero qué grosero!, ¡está ofendiendo al lector!, ¿qué clase de diario es este?, ¡la magia no existe!¨

La joven recapacitó, sabía muy bien que ayer abrió el libro y lo ojeó por encima, nada pasó. O eso creía ella, ya que se fue de inmediato. Pero allí estaba, ilesa y fresca como una flor.

¨¡Bah!, veamos qué tiene este libro…¨

Yui alargó el brazo para continuar, pero el televisor que tenía empotrado en la pared de su habitación se encendió. Allí apareció su madre diciendo:

Sakura: ¡Yui!, necesito que me ayudes un poco, por favor. Estoy haciendo un postre y se me olvidó el azúcar impalpable, por favor ve a comprarlo por mí, el dinero está en la mesa.

La niña suspiró y se levantó de mala gana para salir de su habitación, bajando las escaleras con cuidado de no tropezar, como siempre.

Se acercó a la mesa del comedor y guardó el dinero en su bolsillo. Salió corriendo rumbo a la tienda, pues estaba impaciente por comenzar a chismear aquel misterioso diario.

Place: Real World; Outside in the street.

En el camino se encontró con alguien, se trataba de su mejor amiga, Haruna.

Haruna: ¡Yui!, ¿no estás impaciente por ir a la fiesta?

Yui: Un poco, pero no tendremos que esperar tanto aquí –Sonrió.

Haruna: Cierto, ¿mañana podrías acompañarme al centro?, quiero elegir un lindo vestido para la ocasión. A la tarde comenzará el gran día.

Yui: Hmm, está bien, ¿salimos a las ocho de la mañana?

Haruna: Me parece bien, oye ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa?

Yui: Voy a la tienda, es que tengo muchas ganas de volver a casa.

Haruna: ¿Por qué?

Yui: Luego te contaré con más detalle.

Haruna: Está bien, que tengas suerte, ¡hasta luego!

Yui: ¡Nos vemos pronto!

La chica emprendió un viaje a toda velocidad hacia la tienda más cercana. Encontró una y entró a toda prisa.

Place: Real World; Shop.

Iba buscando, casi sin miramiento por dónde caminaba, el azúcar impalpable.

¨Azúcar…azúcar…¨

Inevitablemente chocó con otra persona. Qué chica más torpe.

Yui: ¡Ah!, lo siento…

Era un joven de cabellos oscuros y revueltos, cuyos ojos grisáceos se clavaron en ella mientras se le caía al suelo unos pequeños sobres de distintas marcas de café. El chico recogió los sobres y se marchó en silencio.

Yui continuó su búsqueda un poco más nerviosa, afortunadamente lo encontró. Tomó un paquete y corrió al cajero. Para su desgracia había una inmensa cola y tuvo que aguantar la espera. Cuando llegó su turno, pagó el paquete después de que este pase por el lector de barras y salió corriendo a su casa.

Place: Real World; Kasuga´s House.

Al llegar dejó el paquete en la cocina e iba a subir a su habitación.

Sakura: ¡Yui!, aun no has terminado, necesito que me ayudes en la cocina.

La joven suspiró. Su tarde se consumió por completo y al llegar la noche terminó agotada y empachada por exceso de postre. Decidió continuar su lectura mañana, si es que era posible…

_To be continued…_


	5. Capítulo 4: Taking a decision

**Capítulo 4: Taking a decision.**

Place: Real World; Kasuga´s House.

Los primeros rayos de sol penetraron por su ventana, haciéndola despertar por su calidez. Se desperezó intensamente, tenía el cuerpo agotado de la carrera que ayer tomó para ir a la tienda y luego trabajar como un burro de carga en la cocina.

Pero se incorporó de inmediato. Sentada, con los pies descalzos, iba buscando a tientas sus pantuflas, pues se encontraba demasiado vaga como para agacharse y mirar por debajo de la cama. El tacto de sus pies con el congelado suelo provocó un escalofrío que empezó a recorrer la espalda de aquella niña, quien apartó de inmediato los pies y se inclinó finalmente a mirar hacia abajo.

Alargó un brazo y rescató su calzado, que se encontraba caprichosamente muy al fondo de la cama, obligándola a hacer fuerza abdominal y retorcerse incómodamente. Lo que uno hace por no levantarse de la cama…

Al colocarse las pantuflas se levantó. Aún estaba algo oscuro, asique encendió su lámpara, que permanecía aburrida en su modular todos los condenados días, esperando a ser usada y volver a darse cuenta de que era útil. Frente a la lámpara estaba su trofeo, aquel que hurtó sin ninguna vergüenza de aquella biblioteca.

Se frotó los ojos delicadamente para acostumbrar su vista a la nueva calidad de iluminación en el lugar, luego los enfocó fijamente en el libro y lo abrió.

Pasó las primeras páginas y comenzó a leer.

_Fecha: Un martes de algún mes del año 2020._

_Todo comienza aquí, estoy seguro. Pues no recuerdo nada anterior a esto. _

_Abrí mis ojos y miré a mi alrededor. Al principio no sabía dónde estaba, pero la información vino a mi mente de forma vertiginosa, como si ya lo conociera anteriormente… pero ¿cómo?_

_Me encontraba en un área de origen desconocido del Mundo Galáctico, creo que se llamaba Alter Galaxia._

_Estaba arrodillado en el suelo, entre la oscuridad. Me sentía agotado, muy agotado, tenía la respiración entrecortada… _

_Ante mí había algo observándome intensamente, podía sentirlo, era un aura muy cargada y negativa, creo que era él pero no estaba completamente seguro._

_Era un programa, al igual que yo. No sé cómo, pero sabía exactamente qué cosa era yo y no quién era, qué curioso ¿no?_

_Aunque me pareció, al notar su gran poder, que se trataba de un programa superior a mí, porque seguramente él me creó y en ese mismísimo instante… me sentí vivo._

_Deseaba con ansias conocer mi identidad y cuál era mi objetivo._

_¿Y él?, mi amo me estaba esperando, me estaba llamando. Según aquella imponente voz mi identidad estaba bajo el nombre de War Wolf. _

_Me ordenó que le jurara lealtad y así lo hice. No conocía nada ni a nadie, solo sentía ese extraño deseo de cumplir con todas sus órdenes. _

_Pasado unos segundos se me vino su nombre a la mente, sí, estoy seguro de que se trataba de mi señor, Grosser. Hace un momento me lo había dicho pero no sé por qué lo olvidé por un instante._

_No entendía por qué me sentía tan agotado, notaba mi cuerpo dolorido y la armadura que llevaba puesta se me hacía muy pesada y densa al principio. _

_Me retiré de allí sin saber exactamente hacia donde me dirigía. Creo que había llegado al castillo de mi señor, pero no sé cómo llegué exactamente, pues yo no me movía, creo que él me trasladó de alguna forma que aun desconozco._

_No tenía donde descansar, hacía frío y todo estaba oscuro. Me arrojé derrotado al suelo y allí me dormí, como si fuese un desgraciado perro, abandonado por su dueño…_

Yui detuvo la lectura. Estaba muy sorprendida, no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo.

¨¡Es el diario de pulgoso!, ¿qué hacía su diario en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca?¨

Al leer con detalle pudo reconocer lo que estaba contando en su diario, se trataba del día en el que el Prof. Inukai sufrió aquel accidente de coche. Ese día Synchro intentó salvar al Prof. Inukai, conectándolo con el mundo virtual para esconderlo en un bugged área del Mundo Galáctico. Allí fue infectado por Grosser y convertido en War Wolf.

Yui era consciente que fisgonear en un diario personal era pecado capital, pero al tratarse del diario de War Wolf, le entró una inmensa curiosidad por conocer el punto de vista del Corruptor. Por otro lado, sabía que debía devolver el libro, pero temía la reacción que podría sufrir su amigo si se llegara a enterar que ella estuvo chismeando en su pasado oscuro, en su vida privada…

La última vez que Synchro se enfadó con ella seriamente, fue cuando lo ofendió de más antes de que el virus Boggles infectara la red de Ski. Ese día ella lo pasó muy mal y gracias a la charla que tuvo con el Profesor Inukai, pudo recapacitar su error y animarse a pedirle perdón.

¿Qué debía hacer exactamente?, ¿dejar de leer el diario y encontrar alguna excusa para no alterar a su amigo, o…?

Se quedó un par de minutos en silencio, caminando de un lado para otro, intentado tomar una decisión. Miraba de vez en cuando el tentador libro.

En su habitación, como fondo, se podía oír un débil _tictac_, como si la presionara y la apresurara a decidirse de una maldita vez.

La curiosidad mató al gato. Volvió a dirigir su vista a las páginas para continuar con su lectura, pero un ruido la interrumpió.

*Bip* *Bip*

La chica, fastidiada, dio permiso a la comunicación.

IR: ¡Buenos días Yui!, ¿estás lista para empezar este especial día?, recuerda conectarte a City Dream a la tarde –El Instalador le guiñó el ojo.

Yui: Sí –Contestó de forma seca e irritada.

IR: Uy, Yui… te ves muy molesta amiga, ¿qué pasa?

Yui: ¡Es que eres muy oportuno IR!

IR: Lo siento, estaba muy emocionado e impaciente… Pero dime, ¿acaso te he interrumpido en algo importante?

Yui: No—Le cortó la comunicación.

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting; Chat Room.

Algunos de los Correctores se encontraban presentes, en cambio otros, se encontraban terminando los preparativos para el gran día.

IR: Chicas… creo que Yui está muy enojada…

Rescue: ¿Por qué lo dices, IR?

IR: No estoy seguro, me ha contestado de muy mal humor…

Anti: Tranquilo, ya verás cómo se le pasa cuando vea a … *ejem* *ejem*

IR: Ni siquiera sabemos si va a venir, no le dio una respuesta segura a Control.

AntI: Yo sé que vendrá –La peliverde sonrió.

Rescue: Qué ventaja eso de leer el futuro… –Soltó una risita cómplice con Anti.

Los Correctores sabían que entre Corrector Yui y Corrector Synchro había algo extraño. La mayor parte suponían, otras veces tan solo actuaban con picardía para estudiarlos, pero ninguno de ellos estaba totalmente seguro de si aquello era totalmente cierto.

Place: Real World; Kasuga´s House.

Yui suspiró, se sintió un poco mal por haber tratado a su Instalador de aquella forma. Pero los nervios pudieron con ella, ya se disculparía más adelante.

Volvió a intentar retomar la lectura, pero el destino estaba dictado, siempre habría algo que se interfiriera en sus maliciosos planes.

El televisor empotrado volvió a encenderse, y con ella una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojizos como el fuego apareció.

Sakura: ¡Yui!, despierta cariño, ¿por qué no bajas a desayunar con tu padre? –Se escuchó un pequeño llanto al fondo, señal de que su padre andaba algo deprimido – Haruna me comunicó que hoy debía levantarte temprano, me dijo que ibas a salir con ella esta mañana para pasear, date prisa hija, ¡o el tiempo te pisará los talones!

La pantalla se apagó, y una ya bastante malhumorada niña salió, no sin antes esconder el diario maldito en un cajón, a continuación bajó al primer piso.

Allí los esperaban sus padres. El señor Shinichi Kasuga se mostraba bastante alterado.

Shinichi: *snif* *snif* Yui, hija… buenos días.

Yui: ¡Hola, papá!, ¿qué ocurre?

Shinichi: Tu madre me ha dicho que hoy sales temprano con Haruna, ¿¡acaso van a ver a algún chico!? –El padre se limpió las lágrimas y los mocos con una servilleta que había en la mesa.

Yui: ¡Papá, otra vez!

Tanto la señora Kasuga como Yui sabían que Shinichi era un señor muy explosivo, impulsivo y emotivo. Siempre solía preocuparse por los mismos temas: qué si no tiene tiempo suficiente para estar con su hija, que si algún día conocerá a algún novio y la cabeza le estallará por no soportar sus propios celos, que su hija era muy pequeña…

Sakura: Cielo, ¿por qué no te tomas de una vez el té de tila?, te va a sentar muy bien…

Shinichi: QUIERO ASEGURARME DE QUE YUI ESTARÁ BIEN.

Yui: Caray, nunca pararás… ¡voy a estar bien!, sólo me voy de compras…

El señor Kasuga chequeó la hora en su teléfono móvil.

Shinichi: Más te vale Yui, que yo no me entere que algún baboso vaya detrás de mi pollito o juro que le volaré la sien con un rifle –Sus ojos se mostraban tan tensos que deba la sensación de que expulsaban ardientes chispas de fuego –Voy a irme ya o llegaré tarde al trabajo.

Yui: Descuida, creo que ese día nunca llegará…

Shincihi: Mejor. Hasta luego mis doncellas, papá tiene mucho trabajo por delante.

Sakura le dio un beso en los labios y Yui otro en la mejilla. Tomó su maletín y partió al trabajo saliendo de casa a toda pastilla.

Sakura: Haruna estará por venir, será mejor que te apresures con tu desayuno y vayas a vestirte, hoy te lo preparé.

Yui: Ok!, muchas gracias, mamá –La joven sonrió.

La rubia se apresuró a terminar su actividad.

Algo llamó su atención, normalmente el televisor siempre está encendido y puesto en el canal de noticias, porque su padre siempre tenía la costumbre de chequear el noticiero a horas tempranas, más no tenía otro horario, era un hombre muy ocupado.

El timbre sonó y Sakura se apresuró en atender a la recién llegada. Haruna estaba afuera saludándola, ella le permitió el paso y la joven de cabello fucsia se asomó al comedor para saludar a su amiga que ya estaba a punto de terminar.

Haruna: ¡Buenos días, Yui!, ¿aún no estás lista?

Yui: ¡Hola, Haruna!, bueno ahora mismo iba a cambiarme de ropa je, je… espera aquí un momento por favor.

Yui corrió hacia su habitación, ya tenía pensado qué ponerse. Unos jeans cortos, una musculosa negra y unas zapatillas a juego. Lo que llevó tiempo realmente, fue buscar alguna sobrecubierta de algún libro de matemáticas que pudiera camuflar el diario. Fue muy difícil, porque actualmente los libros están en desuso, prácticamente todo texto se lee en formato de archivo electrónico. Le tomó unos quince minutos conseguir algo que le pudiera servir. Cuando terminó de disimular el diario, lo metió en una pequeña cartera también a juego con su ropa y salió.

Place: Real World; City.

En la ciudad, las chicas demoraron unas horas recorriendo tiendas. A Haruna todo le quedaba bien, pero se decidió por visitar una tienda que estaba cerca de una cafetería común, algo extraño en aquellos tiempos, pues todas las cafeterías eran cibercafés.

Al pasar por la cafetería, a través del cristal, Yui volvió a cruzar la mirada con aquel joven, el de los ojos grises que estuvo en el supermercado la vez anterior.

El joven estaba sentado en una mesa sujetando con firmeza una carta. Al voltear para ver quien pasaba cerca de la cristalera, la vio. Sin dudarlo ni siquiera un segundo, el joven le guiñó el ojo a la rubia, la cual se ruborizó y apresuró el paso, tomando del brazo a su amiga.

Haruna: ¿Qué pasa, Yui?, ¿por qué corremos?

Yui: ¡N-nada!

No tardaron en llegar a la tienda, Haruna al fin se decidió por un vestido. Era algo ajustado, descubierto de hombros, solo sujetos por unas finas tirantas. El color era azul pastel, y finalizaba en una falda algo voluminosa con trazas de seda. El color lo eligió porque tenía un calzado apropiado para combinar, el cual sacó de su bolso.

Cuando iban de vuelta a casa, ya era la tarde. Ambas decidieron conectarse en la casa del Profesor Inukai, por si surgía algún inconveniente.

De camino a su destino, Haruna preguntó:

Haruna: ¿Y?, ¿vas a decirme por qué ayer ibas con tantas prisas?

Yui: Resulta que tenía ganas de leer un libro.

Haruna: Vaya, Yui, no sabía que te atraía tanto la literatura –La chica mostró sorpresa al arquear exageradamente sus cejas.

Yui: No es eso… es que no es un libro muy común, creo que está maldito…

Haruna: ¿Y eso?, ¿quién es el autor?, ¿cómo se llama el libro?

Yui: Haruna, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie –La niña se mostraba seria y tensa.

Haruna: Como un muerto que se llevó las palabras a la tumba.

La joven se detuvo y extrajo de su cartera el libro.

Haruna: ¿No es eso un libro de matemáticas?

Yui: Aparentemente, pero en realidad es el forro de otro libro. En verdad esto es un diario… un diario secreto.

Haruna: _Wow!_, ¿y de quién es?

Yui: De Synchro… o mejor dicho, de War Wolf.

Haruna: ¿¡Qué!?, ¿¡cómo lo has conseguido!?

Yui: Lo encontré de casualidad en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca central de Com Net.

Haruna: ¿Existe esa sección?, nunca oí hablar de ella… ¿y qué hacía allí su diario?

Yui: No lo sé…

Haruna: ¿Lo has leído?

Yui: Solo el comienzo…

Haruna: Yui, sabes muy bien que eso… no es muy legal. Deberías devolvérselo.

Yui: Tengo miedo de cómo podría reaccionar, sabes que Synchro es muy… sensible.

Haruna: Por eso lo has camuflado… Será mejor que no te descubra, Yui.

Yui: Lo intentaré. La verdad no pude resistir ojearlo.

Haruna: ¿Y por qué dices que está maldito?

Yui: Contenía una advertencia acerca de que quien osara profanar su ¨reliquia¨, sería sentenciado por una maldición.

Haruna: Que retorcido era Synchro…

Yui: Pues la verdad, no me ha pasado nada. Yo creo que es como un intento para desviar al lector…

Haruna: Es posible.

Place: Real World; Inukai´s House.

Las dos amigas llegaron a casa del Prof. Inukai. Él las recibió encantado, Anti le avisó de que vendrían a visitarlo, asique debía de estar atento.

Llegó la hora de conectarse.

_To be continued…_

**Comentario de la escritora:**

¡Saludos, mis queridos lectores!, si han llegado hasta aquí, doy las gracias una vez más por leer mi historia.

Va un poco lenta, pero la primera historia es así, es un inicio.

He sido un poco mala, han pasado cuatro capítulos y nuestra parejita aún no se han visto, no me tiren tomates (?)

Bien, voy a resaltar las cosas más interesantes que se irán desarrollando poco a poco a lo largo de las tres historias que voy a ofrecer, empezando por las que ya aparecen de entrada.

*¿Qué misterio oculta ese diario?, ¿Qué será de Corruptor Iuy?

*¿Por qué Synchro se muestra tan ausente?, ¿a qué se dedica exactamente?, ¿En qué consiste aquella meta que ambiciona de forma tan obsesiva?

*¿Quién le envió ese e-mail anónimo?, ¿Qué problemas son exactamente los que se mencionaron con apenas un poco de información en aquel e-mail?

*¿Quién es ese personaje de ojos grises?

*¿Lograrán verse Yui y Synchro?

*¿Descubrirá Synchro que Yui posee su diario secreto?, ¿Qué pasaría si fuera así?

Todo eso y mucho más, en la saga de los dos Correctores.


	6. Capítulo 5: Dream City?

**Capítulo 5: Dream City?**

Place: The information is not identified.

…

Synchro estaba de pie, mirando con atención y nostalgia un paisaje nocturno y urbano. Se encontraba en el mirador de una pequeña plaza. De fondo creía oír el ruido metálico chirriante de los columpios y el ruido de voces infantiles gritando o riendo.

Volteó a comprobarlo, pero no había nadie. El parque estaba desolado y oscuro, solo unas altas farolas de luz anaranjada iluminaban ciertos rincones del lugar. Daba un poco de grima…

Se sentía bastante solo. Volvió a mirar aquel inmenso y activo paisaje. El cielo no estaba estrellado, y la luna era insignificante frente a la gran cantidad de luces de distintos matices que se podía observar desde lejos. Altos edificios negros cuyas ventanas resplandecían informando de actividades que se desarrollaban en sus interiores. Los techos de los edificios sujetaban pequeños tubos terminados en puntas cuya función era portar, a gran altura, luces intermitentes de color rojo para que fueran vistas por los pilotos de aviones.

Miró hacia abajo. Había mucha gente y coches transitando, las tiendas y otras instalaciones se observaban bien iluminadas.

Los árboles de las zonas verdes se veían tristes, de vez en cuando sus ramas se agitaban por el viento.

¨¿Esto es Dream City?, creí que era diferente, no lo recuerdo así…¨

El Corrector chequeó la hora, eran las once de la noche.

¨Creo que he llegado muy tarde… ¡maldita sea!, yo quería ver a Yui… Eso me pasa por matarme a trabajar y rendirme dormido en algún punto del laborioso transcurso¨

El Corrector empezó a caminar alrededor del solitario parque. Al pasar cerca de unos bancos se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Allí había una niña sentada, mirándolo fijamente.

Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, eran de un rojo intenso. Su cabello negro y rizado, cuya trenza se agitaba con el viento, reflejaba un brillo azulado por ayuda de las farolas que se encontraban alrededor. Portaba un sensual corsé negro, una falda corta cocida por un lateral con un trenzado de cordón rojo, sus botas terminaban en unos tacones altos, bastante llamativos. Se percató de que llevaba un comunicador de oído color blanco con dos esferas rojas y un Com Con de color rojo.

¨No puede ser… ¡NO PUEDE SER!¨

Corruptor Iuy: ¿Es usted mi amo?

Synchro se quedó mudo, estaba realmente atónito ante el encuentro.

Corruptor Iuy: No… usted no es mi amo. Él es un valiente guerrero, un lobo.

La Corruptor se puso de pie y apuntó amenazadoramente al Corrector. Su arma consistía en una larga vara metálica grisácea cuya punta terminaba en un ave fénix de plumas negras y plateadas, sus alas se curvaban hacia arriba dándole una forma esférica, y en su pecho prendía una esfera color rojo. El otro extremo de la vara colgaba una cadena.

Corruptor Iuy: Tú eres un Corrector, y serás eliminado, ¡_Corruptor_ iniciar ya!

Synchro reaccionó a tiempo y esquivo las rojizas estrellas que desprendían su báculo. No pensaba con claridad, no sabía qué hacer, tan solo partió corriendo, rumbo a la parte urbanizada.

Parece ser que ella no lo siguió. Terminó exhausto por la carrera al llegar cerca de una parada de autobús.

¨¿Por qué me he cansado tan rápido?, tan solo era una pequeña carrera… ¿y qué hacía allí mi… doncella oscura?, ¡no puede existir!¨

El Corrector decidió desconectarse de la red Dream City e ir a la red del Centro Vacacional, pero algo andaba mal… no _podía_ irse de allí.

Un anciano lo miraba atentamente, estaba esperando el bus sentado en un banco mientras tarareaba a lo bajo una melodía de _Queen_, _Bohemian Rhaspsody_. Su sonrisa marcaba con gravedad las marcas del paso del tiempo, eran unas arrugas muy pronunciadas y su piel se veía muy descuidada.

Anciano: ¿Se encuentra bien, muchacho? –El señor tenía la voz muy trastocada y ronca.

Synchro: Creo… que sí… Disculpe, ¿esto… es Dream City?

Anciano: ¿Dream City?, eso es una página web virtual, muchacho, _aquí no existe_, _debes conectarte a la Red Com_ –La larga frase forzó al anciano a toser bruscamente, señal de no haber cuidado sus pulmones del nocivo tabaco por los años.

Synchro: ¿Cómo dice?, ¿acaso no estoy en la Red Com?—El Corrector creyó haberlo entendido todo mal.

El señor se largó a reír dificultosamente.

Anciano: Ay, esta juventud de hoy en día… _ya no saben distinguir algo meramente virtual de algo real –_Su toz lo interrumpió de nuevo, cuando pudo frenarlo prosiguió –¿Qué acaso no ve que estamos en _el mundo real_?

Synchro no dijo nada, se ahorró todo tipo de comentarios.

¨Creo que este señor está loco…¨ pensó mientras desviaba su vista hacia una alegre tienda de caramelos.

Una voz grave, proveniente de algún artefacto electrónico, empezó a emitir el siguiente mensaje:

_This is an emergency, evacuate immediately, your lives are in danger…_

…

_This is an emergency, evacuate immediately, your lives are in danger…_

…

De repente escuchó un ruido intenso que provenía del cielo, eran aviones, pero no de esos modernos… eran aviones de guerra antiguos. Empezaron a lanzar bombas desde lo alto destruyendo de forma catastrófica los edificios. La gente al ver tal caos cayó en pánico y empezaron a gritar despavoridos.

Una sirena se oía a lo lejos. La gente corría alteradísima, las ambulancias y los coches patrullas acudían a distintas zonas del centro de forma rápida y eficaz. Aunque uno de los coches patrulla, explotó al detonarse un explosivo por la calle donde pasó muy cerca. El fuego y el humo invadieron la zona, mientras trozos de neumático entre otros elementos, eran expulsados por los aires.

La sirena de los bomberos se aproximaba a socorrer varias áreas afectadas.

Synchro estaba congelado, no podía responder, veía ante sus ojos como un edificio se derrumbaba chocando contra otro, llevándoselo por delante hasta colisionar estrepitosamente por _ley de la gravedad_. De repente de algunas ventanas se podía distinguir fuego y gente que saltaba al vacío, terminando con sus vidas desesperadamente.

_This is an emergency, evacuate immediately, your lives are in danger…_

…

_This is an emergency, evacuate immediately, your lives are in danger…_

El aturdido Corrector no tardó en vislumbrar como un ejército de solados nazis invadían las calles empeorando más el pánico de los inocentes transeúntes, disparando por doquier con armas de fuego de alta gama.

Soldado: ¡Ziel, FEUER!

(¡Apunten, fuego!)

Pudo observar como disparaban a una madre que abrazaba a su hija con todas sus fuerzas, era una niña de aproximadamente unos cinco años que lloraba drásticamente, sus esperanzas se derramaban en forma de sangre que precipitaba bélicamente hacia el suelo, y sus cuerpos terminaban quietos e inertes.

_This is an emergency, evacuate immediately, your lives are in danger…_

Los soldados no tardaron en localizar y apuntar contra el Corrector, que al ver todas las catástrofes sucediendo en cadena y sin razón aparente, salió de allí corriendo. Los soldados le disparaban frenéticamente, pero no llegaron a alcanzarlos, Control lo agarró fuertemente del brazo y lo apartó de la vista de los soldados, corriendo hacia unas callejuelas en estado inhóspito.

Synchro: CONTROL, QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ.

_This is an emergency, evacuate immediately, your lives are in danger…_

Control: NO IMPORTA, DATE PRISA, TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRAR A YUI, YO VOY POR AQUÍ Y TU MIRA ALLÍ –Dijo el amedrantado líder dirigiendo a su compañero. Control le soltó el brazo y desapareció por un pasadizo. Synchro miró el lugar que le había indicado a todo pulmón.

_This is an emergency, evacuate immediately, your lives are in danger…_

Era un callejón cuyo muro de cemento vacilaba una puerta oxidada.

¨¡Tengo que salvar a Yui…!¨

_This is an emergency, evacuate immediately, your lives are in danger…_

Se apresuró en tomar el pomo de la puerta, pero estaba bloqueada con una cerradura interna. Tomó carrerilla e intentó tirar la puerta abajo, para su sorpresa, antes de que llegara siquiera a tocarla, la puerta se abrió y el Corrector entró bruscamente cayéndose de bruces al suelo. La puerta de la misma forma que se abrió, se cerró, dejando encerrado al joven en un lugar desconocido y oscuro.

Se puso de pie doloridamente por el golpe, y empezó a andar a tientas, pues no veía absolutamente nada.

Era muy extraño, en el mundo virtual no existen esos problemas de electricidad, además suelen activarse automáticamente cuando una persona entra, pues están configuradas para encenderse dependiendo de la cantidad de iluminación presente, solo un fallo así podría ser causante por algún virus o, porque realmente se estaría encontrando en el mundo real.

Encima no podía hacer uso de sus poderes, se sentía totalmente indefenso como un humano común y corriente.

Inevitablemente empezó a chocar contra todo tipo de objetos, se llevó por delante varias mesas y sillas, e incluso tiró algún que otro objeto de cristal. Sus pies pisaban los trozos de vidrio, haciéndolos crujir.

Empezó a sufrir claustrofobia, era tanta la tensión y el miedo que tenía, que no podía hacer uso de razón. Para colmo, sintió que no estaba solo en aquel lugar.

Al final topó con una pared, empezó a guiarse con ella como si se tratara de algún ciego desorientado sin su bastón. Sus manos arrastraban con cuidado en las paredes, hasta que encontró otra puerta, o eso creyó hasta que su mano detectó un picaporte. La agarró con decisión y entró mientras arrastraba la puerta hacia atrás, provocando que esta chirriase de forma escalofriante.

Al entrar pudo captar entre el silencio el llanto de una chica, la cual pudo identificarla.

Synchro: ¿Yui?, ¿¡Yui!?, ¿¡estás ahí!?

Yui: *snif* Synchro… *snif*

Synchro: Tranquila, ya estoy aquí, he venido a protegerte… —Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos pero resultaban inútiles frente a esa intensa oscuridad.

Yui: No… *snif* es demasiado tarde…

El Corrector empezó a buscarla entre la oscuridad, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Al tocar la pared halló un interruptor manual de luz y pudo encender la habitación. Un foco iluminaba débilmente tan solo una parte de la habitación, pero fue más que suficiente para él.

Lo que vio no le gustó en absoluto. Había cadáveres descuartizados por todas partes…

En un rincón, sentada en el suelo, yacía una indefensa niña, la cual pudo reconocer como Yui. Estaba atada con unas cadenas de hierro oxidado por las extremidades.

El Corrector se aproximó inmediatamente a ella y la abrazó.

Synchro: Shhh, cálmate, yo me ocuparé de que no te ocurra nada… dime, ¿te han hecho daño? –Susurraba en voz baja para tranquilizarla, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba sus dorados rizos.

Yui: Nos va…*snif*…nos va a matar…

Synchro: ¿Quién?, yo no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño, aunque mi vida dependa de ello, Yui… —Intentaba deshacerse inútilmente de sus cadenas.

Yui: Está aquí, _él_…está aquí…

La puerta se abrió lentamente de nuevo, dando paso a un individuo extraño. Tenía el rostro cubierto por algún trapo, sus manos, cubiertas por guantes de látex, portaban peligrosamente una motosierra a base de gasolina. Llevaba puesto un delantal de carnicero.

Synchro no sabía qué era exactamente aquel artefacto, pero intuía que nada bueno… Yui lo abrazó fuertemente, su miedo era tal que no le salía sonido alguno de la garganta.

El hombre puso en funcionamiento el aparato y se aproximó velozmente hacia ellos y terminó despedazándolos.

*shhhhp*

Place: Com Net; Vacational Center; Synchro´s House.

El Corrector despertó bruscamente. Se encontró dormido, recostado en su teclado. Miró la pantalla perturbado mientras su respiración permanecía agitada, su corazón latía ferozmente.

En la pantalla había varios textos y archivos de videos con documentales históricos. No sabía por qué estaba en aquella página… Había una grabación reproduciéndose en modo de repetición.

_This is an emergency, evacuate immediately, your lives are in danger…_

Pertenecía al trozo de alguna película. Furiosamente detuvo la reproducción.

Luego recordó que estaba investigando cierto tipo de información.

Se levantó de su silla y miró a su alrededor, estaba en su casa. Gotas de sudor resbalaban lentamente por su atractivo y pálido rostro…

¨Era una maldita pesadilla…¨ suspiró.

Miró la hora, ¡se estaba retrasando para reunirse con sus amigos!

Tan pronto como pudo, se dio un baño y se puso su uniforme común de Corrector. Al finalizar, se dirigió a la red Dream City. Seguramente sus amigos estarían muy enojados…

_To be continued…_


	7. Capítulo 6: Let's feel the music!

**Capítulo 6: Let´s feel the music!**

Place: Com Net; Dream City.

Haruna y Yui al conectarse en la red, miraron algo desorientadas a su alrededor. Se encontraban en una calle que comunicaba con la entrada de un gran hotel.

Como era de esperar, había muchísimos usuarios conectados. El barullo del tránsito y la gente hablando le brindaban esa animada sensación de área urbana característica de cualquier ciudad en funcionamiento.

Pero ésta no era una ciudad común, las calles eran todas peatonales, y en ellas podías encontrar todo tipo de tiendas, talleres, fábricas, centros públicos y privados, parques de áreas verdes, entre otros.

Había sistemas modernizados para afrontar inundaciones en caso de alguna des configuración meteorológica de la página.

Los perros y gatos podían circular sin temor de ser atropellados. Pues los vehículos circulaban por pistas aéreas, a varios metros de distancia, despegados de la zona peatonal.

Incluso había una red aérea de trenes. Éstos circulaban colgados por una vía metálica de soporte resistente. Y en otra zona de la ciudad, había una pista aérea exclusiva para patinar, pasear en bici, etc…

Las señales de tráfico no existían, todo estaba perfectamente monitoreado por la Sala de control en el núcleo de la ciudad. Lo que sí existían, eran hologramas que proyectaban información acerca de trayectos, mapas, _GPS_ o velocidad del trayecto y destinos. También indicaban el estado del tránsito, refiriéndose a cuándo se debía de detener ciertas vías de circulación para permitir el avance de otras, similar al comportamiento de los semáforos en el mundo real.

Solo los _Skateparks_ y las zonas dedicadas al _Parkour_ compartían terreno con el área peatonal.

Y no sólo eso. La gente también podía trasladarse de pie o sentada por pasillos (o suelos movedizos) de transporte automático que se encontraban rodeados por túneles de cristales. Las funciones eran similares a las de las escaleras eléctricas, cuyas direcciones varían dependiendo de la zona. Ciertos pasillos eran meramente turísticos, otros eran más dedicados a accesos rápidos. También había otros pasillos sin cristalera, pero estaban estrictamente vigilados por bots del sistema de seguridad.

Más arriba, se encontraba la zona de artefactos voladores tales como aviones y helicópteros.

Los edificios eran todos enormes rascacielos. La mayoría presumían inmensas pantallas cuyas proyecciones ofrecían al espectador publicidad, televisión, películas y todo tipo de archivos multimedia.

El aire estaba libre de contaminación por gases nocivos y agresivos. Se podía disfrutar de un ambiente culinario, como por ejemplo, el tentador aroma a pizza de algún local, la dulce fragancia de un algodón de azúcar, la reciente cocción y preparación de hotdogs… Todo eso, de alguna forma, incitaba al consumismo.

Pero como no existe la perfección, la ciudad contenía sus puntos negros en el mapa. La vida subterránea era otra historia, comparable al infierno, el extremo del paraíso virtual.

Abajo, aparte de los subways, también había lugares y pasadizos oscuros menos transitados. Estaban muy pegados al área de las cloacas. En ella la discreción reinaba en los lugares más íntimos e inquietantes. Podrías encontrarte cualquier tipo de sorpresa, y no precisamente agradables. Las pandillas, organizaciones secretas, bandos delictivos, prostitución y el mercado negro se hacían presentes por aquellos lares.

Dream City es, sin duda, una ciudad digna de ser visitada.

Las jóvenes se quedaron boquiabiertas ante tal obra maestra.

Haruna: ¿Dónde estamos?

Yui: No lo sé, nunca he visitado esta página…

IR: ¡Chicas!

El Instalador apareció detrás de un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes que también visitaban la zona peatonal.

Yui: ¡IR, esto es impresionante!

IR: Y tanto… Chicas, estaba muy preocupado por ustedes, temí que se perdieran… Más allá está el microcentro, síganme por favor, las estábamos esperando impacientes.

Las jóvenes caminaron un par de minutos. A veces se distraían mirando algún escaparate e IR tenía que presionarlas para seguir avanzando.

Place: Com Net; The Auditorium.

Al llegar, se encontraron con una instalación enorme, parecía un polideportivo, pero a dentro estaba casi vacío. Al fondo había un escenario gigantesco, con los preparativos técnicos habituales para algún concierto.

La mayoría de los Correctores y el Profesor Inukai estaban sentados en una enorme mesa. Había todo tipo de aperitivos y bebidas.

IR y las chicas se aproximaron a ellos y los saludaron.

Todos iban muy bien arreglados.

Control, iba algo informal, parecía un cantante de rock.

Anti lucía un bello vestido color rojo con sus zapatos a juego.

Follow, Peace y Yaggy iban vestidos con trajes, parecían hombres de negocio.

Virus además de llevar un traje negro, presumía por encima su bata habitual, como todo científico digno de su profesión.

Freeze lucía un vestido algo escotado de color negro y no llevaba sus lentes oscuras, en cambio Rescue, llevaba otro vestido, de espalda descubierta, cuyos colores claros de color rosa resaltaban su bella cabellera rubia.

Eco vestía un pantalón corto y una sudadera verde, parecía un pequeño futbolista.

El señor Inukai siempre vestía de forma formal, asique no era nada extraño.

Por último, Ai portaba un fino corsé oscuro, una falda azul marino y unas calzas oscuras trasparentes seguido de unos zapatos negros sin plataforma.

Todos ellos saludaron a los recién llegados con entusiasmo, excepto a IR, que ya estuvo allí reunido previamente.

Haruna: ¿No les parece que falta gente?

Control: Q no pudo asistir, estaba ocupado en la red de espionaje siguiendo a unos sospechosos –El líder se acariciaba el mentón preocupado.

Rescue: Y Shun estaba muy ocupado trabajando en la red Médica… –La enfermera expresaba un poco de decepción.

Yui: Qué lástima, y yo pensé que hoy lo vería por fin, después de tanto tiempo… –Suspiró.

Haruna: ¿Synchro al final no viene? –La pelifucsia buscaba al Corrector con la mirada.

Control: No lo sé con certeza, según Anti dijo que asistirá… más le vale que se dé prisa –El Corrector tronó sus dedos con tensión –Haruna, acompáñame un momento.

Haruna: ¿Sí? –La chica siguió al presumido líder hacia el escenario.

Control: Realmente, nosotros los Correctores no poseemos esa necesidad humana de alimentarnos como ustedes… Lo que hay en la mesa son para ti, las otras Correctores humanas y el Profesor.

Haruna: Vaya, muchas gracias Control –Sonrió agradecida— ¿Y por qué me has traído hasta aquí?

Control: Bueno, un pajarito me contó que sabes tocar muy bien el piano, y como yo soy músico…

Haruna: ¿Eres músico? –La chica estaba algo sorprendida.

Control: Los Correctores, además de desempeñar nuestro papel manteniendo la paz en la Red Com, tenemos otros trabajos y hobbies. Esta instalación pertenece a mi banda de rock –Aprovechó para presumir sobre su trabajo.

Haruna: ¡Caray, no tenía ni idea!

En ese momento, Haruna recordó que Control era guitarrista, pues una vez tocó delante de ellos antes de luchar contra Grosser…

Control: Asique como líder, te ordeno que me demuestres que tal se te da el piano.

Haruna: Pero yo… no he preparado nada… –La joven se ruborizó.

Control: Los buenos músicos saben improvisar –Le guiñó el ojo –Además no estarás sola, a Yui le tocará cantar y yo intentaré acompañarlas con la guitarra, va a ser muy divertido –Se rio.

El Corrector y la chica desviaron sus miradas más allá, donde se encontraba el resto.

Yui: IR… –La joven miraba al suelo fijamente.

IR: ¿Sí?

Yui: Perdona que te haya contestado mal antes…

IR: Bueno, también fue culpa mía por haber aparecido en un momento inadecuado… De todos modos, olvídalo, ¡este día está para disfrutarlo!

Yui: Tienes razón –Sonrió nostálgicamente.

IR: Vamos, Yui, anímate… no le des más vueltas, ¡solo es una tontería!

Yui: No es eso, IR… es que Synchro aún no ha venido…

IR: Hmm, Synchro está actuando muy raro últimamente, quizás debamos hablar con él más tarde, si es que es posible hallarlo libre…

Yui: ¿Le pasará algo grave?

IR: No estoy seguro, está más solitario que de costumbre y serio… todos sabemos que él no es así, suele ser una persona muy agradable y abierta…

Los dos Correctores inmediatamente cortaron su hilo de conversación, al parecer todos estaban repentinamente en silencio. Sus rostros expresaban sorpresa y no era para menos…

Alguien había entrado a la instalación. Caminaba serenamente hasta llegar a ellos y detenerse en seco…

Era un señor de aspecto angelical. Su rostro juvenil lucía felicidad y una sonrisa se curvaba por sus finos labios. Era de cabello largo y blanco, tan solo llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca, con su calzado a juego.

Prof. Inukai: Vaya… no pensé que tú también asistirías…

Control: ¿¡Pero qué!?, ¿no es un poco inseguro que abandones tu puesto de ese modo?, ¡eres el dirigente de la computadora central de la Red Com! –Dijo el líder, el cual se había acercado corriendo para verlo mejor.

Grosser: Ja, ja, ja… ¡tranquilos!, no creo que por un par de horas vaya a desaparecer la Red Com.

Yui: ¡Grosser!

Grosser: Hola Yui, me alegro de volver a verte, ¡tan pequeña como siempre! –El programa reposó amistosamente una mano en sus dorados rizos, pero su mirada dejaba entrever ocultamente otro tipo de sentimientos hacia la niña, como si sintiera alguna extraña atracción hacia ella.

IR: ¡Pues bienvenido seas!

Grosser: No me he auto invitado, Synchro me dijo que sería una sorpresa que me presentara secretamente –Se rio nerviosamente.

Control: Ya veo, este lobo siempre sacando un as de la manga para sorprendernos… –Suspiró –Yui, vamos…¡arriba, al escenario ya!

Yui: ¿Ehhh?

Control: ¡Llegó la hora de cantar! –El presumido líder tomó a la chica del brazo y la arrastró hacia el escenario.

Yui: ¿Y q-qué voy a c-cantar? –Se sentía algo cortada, puesto que al subir al escenario todos pusieron atención en ella.

Haruna: Mientras hablaban con Grosser estuve pensando una canción que tú conoces, Yui, pero ignoro si Control también…

Control: ¿Cuál?

Haruna: Se llama _Last Kiss_, de _Bonnie Pink._

Control: Déjame ver… –El Corrector accedió al Internet común y empezó a buscar la canción, y si era posible encontrar alguna partitura para guitarra eléctrica –Sí, puedo tocarla, además se ve sencilla –El Corrector imprimió la partitura y lo colocó en un atril en medio del escenario.

Haruna tomó asiento en un hermoso piano que parecía expresamente hecho para ella.

Yui se acercó al micrófono y empezó a calentar la voz…

Yui: E-esto… ¡Hola!, ¿Hola?, ¡HOLAAAA! –Se terminó soltando.

Su pequeño público rompió a carcajadas.

Yui: He aquí una canción que Haruna y yo solemos cantar cuando nos aburrimos en el recreo después de clases, ¿están todos listos? –La joven guiñó a sus espectadores.

El público empezó a avivar el ambiente.

Haruna: ¡Bien!

Control puso la canción instrumental de fondo que previamente había descargado con la partitura y empezó a marcar el ritmo con el pie mientras se acomodaba con su guitarra.

Las chicas estuvieron atentas a la señal, cuando Control logró centrarse empezó.

Yui:

_Akaku moeru kokoro kotoba ubaware sunset _

*Guitar as background music*

_tatazunda jikan to omoi no fukasa wa equal _

*Piano and guitar as background music*

_tatta hitokoto de tabidatsu no _

_kare no inai asu wa _

_It's bitter like beer for kids _

_yaseta yubi ni kisu wo shita _

_anata wo zutto wasurenai yo _

_tatoe hanarebanare demo _

_saigo no kisu wo oboeteru yo _

_oboeteru yo…_

* piano as background music *

…

Mientras la música seguía su curso, Rescue abrazó a Freeze. Al parecer, la pelirroja se sentía muy apenada y se negó a bailar, pero no separó a su amiga de ella.

Control habría deseado bajar e invitar a bailar a Anti, pero sabía que debía permanecer en el escenario, al fin y al cabo fue su idea, y se encontraba orgulloso de que por una vez todos le escucharan y se pusieran de acuerdo con él. Normalmente, su papel como líder era frustrado y hasta tapado por la presencia de Yui…

Haruna, que parecía muy cortada al principio, se mimetizó con el piano y se aisló en su mundo. Solo sentía la música y no podía detenerse ante su magnífico poder.

Cuando la canción terminó, Control decidió tomarse un descanso al igual que Yui. En cambio, Haruna, siguió dándole ese ambiente especial gracias a las melodías que memorizó y practicó incansablemente en sus ratos de estudio.

La rubia se sentó en una silla. Aun se sentía desanimada, todo parecía perfecto, sus amigos no paraban de hablar, contarse chistes y bromear. En cambio ella, era dominada por un vació interno. Solo faltaba _él_ entre todos. No pensaba en Shun, finalmente no pensaba en él, ahora solo un programa de software solía ocupar su mente… _él_.

Tras su ausencia decidió aferrarse a lo único que podría calmar un poco su tristeza, el diario… Lo sacó cuidadosamente de su cartera. Cuando estaba a punto de leer, Control la interrumpió.

Control: ¡Yui!, ¿qué haces estudiando en un momento así? –Su líder se mostraba totalmente sorprendido.

Yui: Ehm… je,je…es que… hmm, decidí ponerme las pilas este verano…

Control: Como líder, estoy orgulloso de ver como uno de mis Correctores ha decidido superarse en sus debilidades. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti…

Yui: A-ah… ¿sí? –Una gota de sudor resbaló por su nuca.

Control: ¡Por supuesto!, bueno… te dejo estudiar entonces, pero no te olvides de nosotros ¿eh? –Le dio un pequeño codazo a su amiga y se marchó.

La joven suspiró. Chequeó que no hubiese nadie pendiente a ella, entonces abrió el diario y buscó la página por donde se quedó la última vez. Al encontrarla, la señaló con el dedo y empezó a leer, no le importaba el ruido de fondo, tan solo deseaba leer…

…

_No tenía donde descansar, hacía frío y todo estaba oscuro. Me arrojé derrotado al suelo y allí me dormí, como si fuese un desgraciado perro, abandonado por su dueño…_

_No sé cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo, pero una voz me invocó, asique desperté y me presenté ante su presencia una vez más._

_Si no recuerdo mal esto fue lo que charle con mi señor, Grosser:_

_-¡Wolf!, ¿dónde está War Wolf?-Preguntó mi señor._

_-Aquí señor-Le respondí._

_-Escúchame bien, los ocho programas del Profesor Inukai están ocultos en la Red Com, deben estar muy bien escondidos, ¡encuéntralos a como dé lugar!-Me ordenó mi amo._

_-Sí señor-Contesté como si supiese a qué se refería mi señor, pero la verdad es que aún no estaba seguro._

_Antes de hacer nada intenté buscar alguna herramienta que me ayudara a investigar._

_Pero todo estaba muy oscuro. A lo lejos podía escuchar las voces de otras presencias… Creo que no estaba solo como servidor de mi señor. Pero yo aún no conocía al resto._

_Empecé a caminar sin rumbo por el espacio vació, hasta que sin querer patee algo que estaba en el suelo. Me asomé para descubrir de qué se trataba._

_Era una computadora portátil. Comprobé que mi golpe no le haya causado ningún tipo de daño. Por suerte para mí, se encontraba ileso. Tomé la tapa y lo abrí. Comprobé que tipo de fuente energética tendría, estaba conectado con un cable a una pared. Al final encendí la computadora, cuando ya estuvo lista para su uso empecé a revisar el banco de datos._

_Estuve varias horas explorando. Busqué en los rincones menos accesibles. Por alguna extraña razón, yo sabía lo que tenía que hacer exactamente. Como si algún tipo de conocimiento estuviese como _default_ en mi programación. _

_Al final pude hallar información útil acerca de los programas de software del profesor Inukai, después de aproximadamente seis horas de búsqueda. Eran ocho programas, todos ellos conocidos como los Correctores._

_El núcleo de inteligencia y guía principal del grupo era el octavo programa, el instalador, se llamaba IR. No poseía apariencia humana. Su ataque elemental es la tierra, pero no es un programa especializado en la lucha, su misión se basaba en la guía y la búsqueda de información. La verdad, me parecía muy débil, estaba seguro de que podría con el fácilmente, asique decidí ir a por él primero._

_Había otro Corrector que me pareció muy frágil, se llamaba Rescue, es el programa número cinco. Tiene aspecto de mujer y tampoco se especializaba en la lucha. Su habilidad se centraba en la curación y protección de los Correctores. Su ataque elemental era el agua, corriendo en desventaja para mí._

_En cuanto a Follow, el séptimo programa, de apariencia masculina. No es muy propicio al ataque si no está en equipo con el sexto Corrector, Peace. Su habilidad es la copia y transformación, crea réplicas de ciertos objetos, animales y personas. Su ataque elemental es la tierra. _

_Peace tampoco es muy activo en la lucha, era otro programa de apariencia masculina. Su especialidad me pareció algo difícil dejándome en desventaja, tiene la habilidad de crear cualquier tipo de arma. Su ataque elemental es el fuego, como yo, pero estoy seguro de que yo soy más fuerte que él._

_Anti, el programa con apariencia femenina, es la tercera Corrector. Su habilidad es la predicción, y su ataque elemental es el aire. Desconozco que tipo de adversario podría ser para mí._

_Pero los programas que me podrían resultar un quebradero de cabeza eran los activos en lucha. Ellos eran los tres restantes:_

_Control, programa número uno, de aspecto masculino. Su habilidad es mantener el control como un líder. Puede controlar el tiempo a su antojo por quince segundos, además se mueve a la velocidad de la luz. Su ataque elemental es el viento._

_Synchro, programa número dos, de aspecto masculino también. Su habilidad es la armonía, no estoy muy seguro a qué se referiría con eso. Su ataque elemental es el fuego y es experto en lucha directa con espada. Hmmm, parece ser que se iguala en fuerza, habilidad y poder conmigo, qué interesante…_

_Y el último es tan solo un niño, se llama Eco y es el cuarto programa. Su habilidad se basa en el uso del poder de la naturaleza. Su ataque elemental es el agua, una desventaja para mí también._

La joven escuchó como de repente todos se callaban y alzó la mirada para ver que ocurría esta vez.

Al parecer el segundo Corrector llegó. Se veía exhausto por la carrera que supuestamente había tomado para llegar allí lo más pronto posible. El joven estaba con los ojos cerrado intentando recuperar el aliento, estaba inclinado hacia adelante, llevando todo su peso a hacia las piernas al mantenerse con sus brazos estirados sujetándolas firmemente.

El Corrector logró decir lo siguiente:

Synchro: Oye… como…te atreves a… apropiarte de una de mis pertenencias… te he…descubierto, ¡Devuélvemelo AHORA mismo!

La joven se puso de pie atónita. No se imaginaba cómo pudo haberla descubierto, pero lo hizo. El terror la dominó de pies a cabeza, estaba paralizada. Las manos sujetaban el libro con enorme nerviosismo, lo cual se podía comprobar fácilmente con solo observar cómo le temblaban. Tragó saliva dificultosamente mientras empalidecía como si fuese un espectro… Su corazón empezó a palpitar con violencia ante la gran amenaza.

_To be continued…_

**Nota de la escritora:**

Para los que no leyeron el manga, Grosser se muestra finalmente adaptando esa apariencia al final, solo que su ropa consiste en una especie de túnica.

Control realmente apareció, en la escena anterior al hallazgo del castillo de Grosser, tocando la guitarra. Y la verdad, le pega a la personalidad y al personaje ser un músico que toca la guitarra eléctrica, o eso me parece a mí. :3

¡Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	8. Capítulo 7: The fire within me!

**Capítulo 7: The fire within me!**

La joven inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, ya se iba imaginando cómo por su culpa, uno de sus amigos se enojaría terriblemente con ella, venga una discusión tras ello y se arruine aquel maravilloso día que sus amigos dedicaron tanto tiempo en organizar…

Freeze: _Stop freaking out, Synchro_!, ¡te los quedaste todos! –Saltó la pelirroja a la defensiva.

¨¿Eh?...¨ la rubia alzó la vista aturdida, y empezó a mirar fijamente a Freeze.

Synchro: ¡Eso es lo único que me ayuda a espabilarme!, ¡por tu culpa me quedé dormido y he llegado tarde! –El Corrector la señala acusadoramente.

Freeze: ¡Eres un egoísta!, ¿acaso olvidas que es mi ingrediente especial para elaborar los helados?, ¡es la base de mi éxito! –Pone sus brazos en jarra.

Synchro: ¡Ohh, ya veo!, por eso aún no me has dicho en qué tienda lo has comprado, ¡y me llamas a mi egoísta!

Freeze: JA, mira, mira~ … –Saca un de una pequeña bolsita algo redondo oculto en un envoltorio platinado. Extrae el envoltorio y se lleva su contenido a la boca –¡Hmmm!, ¡qué rico!, ¿y sabes qué? ERA EL ÚLTIMO *nom* *nom*

Synchro: ¡No!, ¡NOOO!

Los dos Correctores que estaban discutiendo fueron interrumpidos por el líder.

Control: Oh vamos, ¡por los demonios del _lag_!_,_ ¿se van a pelear por una maldita chocolatina?, ¿cuántos años tienen encima vosotros dos?

Los dos respondieron al unísono ¨¡Lo mismo que tú Control, dos años según nuestra fecha de creación!¨

Yui recordó que pronto sería su cumpleaños, ya estaban en el año 2022.

Control no pudo detener a los infantiles Correctores asique Grosser se puso en medio de ellos y los abrazó atrayéndolos hacia él.

Grosser: Vamos, vamos… mis ex Corruptores no han aprendido nada, nunca se han puesto de acuerdo como equipo, ni siendo malos, ni siendo buenos… ¡ya basta!, hoy es un día para disfrutar –Sonrió.

Rescue: ¡Me alegra de que estés aquí con nosotros, Synchro!

Synchro: A mí me alegra también volver a verte, Rescue –El Sincronizador se libró del brazo izquierdo de Grosser y sonrió.

Follow: Creí que no vendrías amigo, ¿todo bien?

Synchro: Sí, tan solo descansé mal…

Anti: Yo ya sabía que vendrías en cualquier momento.

Synchro: Tú siempre lo sabes todo, ¡ja, ja, ja!

Todos se dedicaron a dar la bienvenida a su último invitado, todos… excepto Yui, la cual permanecía a la distancia. El susto que recibió no fue para menos, un poco más y se delata ella solita.

El Corrector se percató de que ella estaba inmóvil, de pie, mirando fijamente al suelo. Se acercó a ella tranquilamente. La miró de arriba abajo, obviamente, estaba bien arreglada para la ocasión y el siempre acostumbra a verla en su uniforme escolar, o en su atuendo común de casa o en sus trajes elementales en la hora de combate. Lo que más le llamó la atención era su rostro, el cual expresaba angustia.

Synchro: Psss! Yui…

Yui: ¿Synchro? –La joven levantó la mirada para cruzarse con unos ojos azules de reflejos violáceos mirándola fijamente, lo cual la impresionó un poco.

Synchro: Perdona que estuviese tan ausente, no creas que no he pensado en ti… –La abrazó cariñosamente –¿Por qué te ves tan perturbada?

La última vez que la abrazó fue la primera vez, hace más de una semana, cuando se inicializó el virus Boggles. Él había recuperado su apariencia humana y se acuerda muy, pero que muy bien, de la reacción que tuvo la niña de cabellos rizados. Ella, aquella vez, lo miró y se sonrojó, después corrió hacia él para echarse en sus brazos. Eso, sin duda para el Corrector, fue un hecho inolvidable y digno de memorizar todos los días.

Yui: ¡N-nada!, ¿Qué…has estado haciendo?

Synchro: ¿A parte de extrañarte porque sentía que no te veía desde hace años? –Bromeó – Solo trabajaba… ¡Pero mírate!, ¿te sientes bien?, tu rostro _es un libro abierto_…

El Corrector recordó aquella pesadilla, sintiendo una gran preocupación por su amiga.

Yui al escuchar sus últimas palabras se alteró más… ¨un libro abierto¨

Yui: ¿Y qué me dices de ti?, ¡pareces IR número dos! –Reversó la dirección del tema.

Synchro: ¿IR?

Yui: Tus ojeras convertirán tus ojos en unos de mapache –La chica se rio –Y ese pelo de loco, ahora es de un completo lunático, ¿corriste mucho?

Synchro: ¡Ya lo creo!

Ambos rompieron a carcajadas.

Los demás tan solo comían palomitas mientras veían a los amiguitos saludarse.

Yaggy: Son como Romeo y Julieta, versión modernizada –Se burló el bibliotecario, que se tomó aquel día de descanso y cerró la biblioteca.

Haruna: Yo optaría por La bella y la bestia.

Follow: Pues yo solo veo una simple amistad…

Ai: Hablando de Romeo y Julieta, hoy veremos en el anfiteatro una obra teatral romántica.

Yaggy: ¿Ah, sí?, ¡me encanta!

Ai: A mí también… Adoro el teatro, por eso estoy apuntada en el Club de teatro de mi escuela privada.

Yaggy: Ya veo, ¿y qué obra piensan realizar?

El ex Corruptor y la joven de cabello negro azabache se engancharon en una conversación bastante larga…

Control: ¡Pff!, esos dos están muy empalagosos ahora mismo… –Dijo el envidioso mirando al Sincronizador y la Inicializadora.

IR: ¿No será que te da envidia no haber avanzado nada con Anti?, eres un cero a la izquierda… –Se mofó.

Control: CÓMO TE ATREVES MAPACHE –El Corrector empieza a zarandear al Instalador como si se tratara de un niño furioso atacando su juguete –¡Se van a enterar esos dos!

IR: ¡Un momento Control!, ¿¡qué vas a hacer!?

El líder separó a los amiguitos y arrastró a Synchro hasta el escenario.

Synchro: ¡Eh!, ¿qué te pasa?

Control: Me aburro, asique vamos a cantar~

Synchro: ¡P-pero si yo n-no sé cantar…! –El Sincronizador se ruborizó.

Control: Mentiroso, ¿qué excusa barata es esa que me estas vendiendo?, _a mí no me la das con queso_, que a veces te he escuchado cantar.

El presumido Corrector conectó su comunicador vía Bluetooth a los parlantes, mientras le acercaba un micrófono a su amigo, el cual se rehusó a tocar. Control agarró su mano y se lo colocó, el micrófono estaba a punto de caer asique antes de que se rompiera Synchro lo sostuvo.

Synchro: ¡¿Q-que vamos a cantar?! –La canción empezó a sonar, y la melodía le resultó familiar—_Oh dear, no way!_

Control: ¡Síí, síí!—Se emocionó mientras se ponía en posición con la guitarra eléctrica.

Sus voces se escuchaban amplificadas por los parlantes. El público no pudo evitar contener la risa.

Se trataba de la canción _Everybody_ de _Backstreet Boys_.

¨Juro que pagarás esto, Control…¨ maldijo el Corrector mirándolo de forma corrosiva.

Control tan solo le guiñó el ojo, ya no había vuelta atrás…

Control:_ Everybody! … Rock your body! … Everybody! … Rock your body right…_

Control y Synchro: _Backstreet's Back alright!_

Control: _Hey, hey yeah, well._

Synchro: _Oh my god we're back again~_

Control: _Brothers, sisters, everybody sing~_

Synchro: _Gonna bring the flavor, show you how~_

Control: _Gotta question for ya, better answer now, yeah:_

Synchro: _Am I original?_

Control y Synchro: _Yeah_~

Control: _Am I the only one?_

Control y Synchro: _Yeah~_

Synchro: _Am I sex_… se…

¨Sexual?!¨ Se detuvo el pobre Corrector.

La música instrumental seguía de fondo, pero Control calló al ver como su casi hermano se quedó estancado.

Sus amigos se echaron a reír al ver la cara de ambos, pero sobre todo al ver que el Sincronizador se había olvidado la letra.

Control suspiró y detuvo la música. Pero Synchro seguía inmóvil.

Los ojos del Sincronizador se dirigieron a la chica de los rizos dorados… No se había realmente olvidado de la letra de la canción, tan solo su mente se desconectó de su alrededor. En otras palabras, empezó a fantasear, a soñar despierto. Comenzó mentalmente a retroceder muy lejos en el tiempo, recordando su segundo enfrentamiento contra Corrector Yui.

¨¿Y si no hubiese sido un lobo aquella vez?, ¿y si… era tan solo un Corruptor con mi apariencia humana?¨

Control: Eh, Synchro… ¿Synchro?, ¡oye!

*Inside Synchro´s mind*

Place: Com Net; Eco´s Forest.

Time: Two years ago.

Summary: Yui había ido a visitar un parque natural virtual de excusión junto con su clase. Al parecer aquella vez Eco, lleno de ira, había confinado a los usuarios que se dedicaban a contaminar el bosque. Yui se propuso como misión rescatarlos transformándose en Corrector Yui, pero sin querer se separó de sus amigos Correctores y se perdió. Se encontraba en una zona del bosque desconocida.

Corrector Yui: Ahora estoy perdida… ¡IR, Anti!, ¿¡en dóndeee estáaaaaan? –La niña se dejó caer en el verdoso suelo del bosque y empezó a llorar desesperadamente. Sus lágrimas no cesaban, eran como ríos cargados de temor e inseguridad -*snif* ¡Si hay alguien aquí, venga a hablar conmigo por favor! *snif*

El llanto de la joven atrajo la atención del Corruptor Synchro, el cual no tardó en localizarla. Se plantó frente a ella levantando tierra cerca de ellos, disfrutaba con inmenso placer verla llorar de aquella forma tan inocente...

Synchro: ¿Pero por qué lloras jovencita?

La niña dejó de llorar y miró al Corruptor.

Corrector Yui: ¿Quién eres?

Synchro: ¡Hmhmhmmm! –El malvado joven lanzó su característica risa llena de crueldad.

Corrector Yui: Dime, ¿tú quién eres?

El Corruptor se sintió un poco incómodo y una gota de sudor resbaló por su nuca.

Synchro: Pues yo soy Synchro, ¡Synchro!, ¡uno de los cuatro aliados de Grosser con los que tendrás que pelear!

La chica seguía mirándolo confundida, ella ya había conocido a los cuatro servidores de Grosser, eran War Wolf, Virus, Yaggy y Freeze.

Corrector Yui: No entiendo… ¿no eran acaso dos hombres, una mujer y un perrito?

Synchro: ¡Oye, yo no soy un perrito!, ¡para tu información yo era War Wolf y esta es mi verdadera identidad!

Corrector Yui: ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?

Synchro: Tengo dos misiones, una es encontrar al Corrector de software y entonces ¡eliminarlo! –Se volteó para observar con asco aquel oscuro e inmenso bosque –Y mi otra misión es incendiar este bosque prehistórico y convertirlo en los cuarteles de Grosser ¿ya entendiste?, asique… –Se giró a mirarla con malicia – Sabiendo lo que me he encontrado aquí, ¡mataré dos pájaros de un solo tiro, ja, ja, ja! –Dijo mientras saltaba a lo alto de un árbol y le lanzaba un rayo de fuego.

Corrector Yui: ¡Ahhhhh! –La pobre chica esquivó aquel ataque y comenzó a correr.

Synchro: ¡No escaparás! –La persigue mientras le lanza más rayos de fuego, pero no lograban alcanzarla.

La Corrector empezó a atravesar unos arbustos muy largos y espesos, mientras intenta apartarlos de su vista una piedra apareció en medio del camino, la cual hizo que la chica la pisara mal y se tragara el suelo de lleno.

Synchro aprovechó que su víctima se encontraba en desventaja y la acorraló en un círculo de fuego, pero el muy idiota tropezó con la misma piedra y precipitó encima de la niña, casi aplastándola.

La dolorida joven intentó voltearse pero se dio cuenta de como su enemigo le estaba impidiendo levantarse. Sintió la presión de su armadura empujándola contra el suelo. Podía escuchar el crujir de las amenazantes llamas mientras su piel percibía con detalle ese extraño contacto contra el rocío de aquel húmedo terreno…

Corrector Yui: ¡Suéltame! –Sus ojos llenos de valor y coraje se clavaron en su adversario.

Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro. Synchro sonrió al comprobar que ya la tenía en sus garras. Se inclinó más hacia ella muy lentamente y con una mirada picara le susurró cerca de su oído:

Synchro: Es hora de ajustar cuentas. La primera vez que te vi me derrotaste, pero hoy será muy diferente, Corrector Yui… –La joven se puso muy nerviosa al sentir el húmedo y caliente vaho que su enemigo impregnaba en su piel maliciosamente.

Corrector Yui: ¿¡Qué!?

El Corruptor estaba muy excitado, pues estaba a solas con su adversaria en un bosque muy oscuro y espeso, donde nadie podría ser testigo de sus pervertidos y ocultos deseos… Era la ocasión perfecta para hacerla suya, para devorarla allí en ese mismo momento, sus instintos eran de un auténtico depredador en celos, solo se dejaba guiar por sus más placenteras ambiciones…

Synchro: ¿No te parece que hace mucho calor aquí? –El fuego se iba a aproximando hacia ellos de forma muy peligrosa y el Corruptor aprovechó para quitarse lentamente su armadura de forma sensual y provocativa, exhibiéndose sin pudor frente a esos inocentes y asustados ojos, los cuales la miraban irremediablemente y con un pequeño dejo de curiosidad… –…_I´m a sexual, Corrector Yui_?

La joven se ruborizó al ver como su enemigo se iba… desnudando frente a ella. Él, de vez en cuando, se detenía para besar su delicado cuello mientras sujetaba con firmeza las muñecas de la Corrector y las apoyaba contra el pastizal. El malvado Corruptor empezó a morder suavemente su cuello y lamerlo, era honorablemente un auténtico lobo feroz. Iba saboreándola tentadoramente, deleitándose con su fragancia, como si se tratase de un dulce bombón relleno de chocolate…

Corrector Yui: ¡P-para! –La joven podía oír a la perfección como aquel atrevido joven respiraba agitadamente debido a la gran excitación que ella provocaba en su cuerpo y mente…

Synchro: No puedo… no hasta que me digas que me prefieres más así que como War Wolf, dilo… ¡dilo Corrector Yui!

Corrector Yui: ¡Synchro detente! –Intentaba zafarse inútilmente de su depredador.

Synchro: ¿Por qué me rechazas?, no te hagas la difícil, yo lo sé… sé que tú me deseas, sea malo o bueno, ¡tú siempre me has correspondido!

Corrector Yui: ¡Jamás!, ¡IR, ANTIII, SOCO…!

Él, para callarla, se inclinó en sus labios y empezó a besarla apasionadamente, mientras una de sus manos soltaba su muñeca derecha e iba deslizándose lentamente por la pierna de aquella niña, hasta tocarla muy íntimamente…

La joven podía sentir sus húmedos labios dominándola completamente, presionando contra los suyos, era su prisionera. No sabía hasta cuánto tiempo iba a resistir su juego, pues solo era el comienzo de algo prohibido y su enemigo estaba dispuesto a terminarlo tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo…

*Outside Synchro´s mind*

Control: ¡Tío, responde! –Lo zarandea, pero su compañero miraba un punto perdido en el piso, mientras sus mejillas seguían intensamente sonrojadas— creo que hemos perdido totalmente la comunicación…

Ai: ¿Pánico escénico?

Control: El programa no responde, ¿Profesor, qué hacemos?

Inukai observaba en silencio, no parecía interesado en intervenir, se estaba suponiendo que su programa estaba cargando datos…

Freeze: ¿No es cierto que a veces los programas se _congelan_?

Haruna: Creí que tu podías _congelar_ los programas, Freeze…

Control: ¡Pues este programa está ardiendo!, ¡pero que pedazo de pirómano! –Señaló la mano de su ausente compañero.

El pobre Corrector sujetaba con fuerza el micrófono, haciéndolo arder en llamas gracias a su poder elemental, porque aún seguía imaginando cosas libidinosas…

Rescue: ¡Va a quemar todo!

Freeze: ¡Yo me encargo! –La joven sopló el micrófono congelándolo completamente, pero el fuego se estaba expandiendo por el cable, e incluso iba a incendiarse él mismo.

Yui: ¡Mi turno!, ¡Traje elemental, descarga milagrosa! –La joven dio paso a transformarse en Corrector Yui, su traje cambió –¡Descarga completa!, ¡Eco, pásame tu poder!

Eco: ¡Enseguida! –De su Com Con sale una esfera de color azul que va directo al Com Con de Corrector Yui.

Corrector Yui: ¡Prisma Corrector, instalar ya! –Su traje elemental cambia gracias al poder elemental de Eco— ¡Traje elemental de agua, listo!—Con su pequeño cetro apuntó contra Synchro – ¡Rayo de agua, máxima potencia!

Un enorme chorro de agua extinguió el fuego y empapó al Corrector haciéndolo caer al suelo por la presión, inmediatamente comenzó a reaccionar.

Synchro: … ¿Ah? –Se incorporó del suelo chorreando gotas de agua.

Control: ¡Al fin!, ¡conexión detectada!, ¿dónde estaba el señor Synchro?

Synchro: ¿Qué ha pasado, por qué estoy totalmente empapado? –Miró extraviado a su alrededor. Justo a su lado, se encontraba su amor platónico, Yui, quien lo miraba fijamente. Esto fue suficiente para hacerlo sonrojar aún más.

La joven no entendía absolutamente nada…

_To be continued…_

**Nota de la escritora:**

Por fin se encuentran, después de 6 capítulos~

Ahora no me salgan con que Synchro es un degenerado xD, todo el mundo fantasea con la persona que le gusta, ¿me equivoco? *wink*

Tuve que citar diálogos del anime, solo que lo modifiqué un poco al no tratarse de War Wolf…

Respecto al tiempo, supuse temporalmente que la historia en el anime comienza en el año 2020, Grosser fue inicializado en el año 2021, y el virus Boggles en el año 2022…


	9. Capítulo 8: The first impression

**Nota de la escritora:** ¡Saludos! Quería tan sólo comentar que sin duda alguna, disfruté muchísimo escribiendo este capítulo... Sin más de que decir, ¡disfruten!

**Capítulo 8: The first impression.**

El empapado Corrector se puso de pie teniendo mucho cuidado de no resbalar. Al examinar a su compañera preguntó asombrado:

Synchro: ¿Yui?, ¿te transformaste y descargaste el traje elemental de agua para atacarme?

Corrector Yui: ¿A caso no lo viste?

Synchro: Estaba absorto… ¿por qué me atacaste?

Control: Yo te diré por qué, ven aquí… –El líder sujetó fuertemente de un brazo al Corrector y lo arrastró distanciándolo de la niña, para que ella no pudiera escuchar su conversación –Estabas fuera de control tío, un poco más y quemabas todo el auditorio… como se te ocurra arruinar más cosas te dejaré estéril –Control lucía muy irritado, sus cejas estaban muy fruncidas.

Synchro: Ni que me importara si lo hicieses, los programas no podemos reproducirnos,_ imbécil_.

Control: Pero el dolor no te lo quita nadie *trollface* –Carraspeó –¿Vas a decirme que estabas haciendo?

Synchro: ¿Qué no ibas a decirme por qué Yui me atacó?

Control: Precisamente porque estabas incendiando el escenario.

Synchro: ¡Imposible…! –El Corrector pensó que su amigo le estaba gastando una broma.

Control: Te quedaste ahí plantado y empezaste a prenderle fuego al micrófono. Casi se me ocurre que estabas… _sobrecalentando motores_.

Synchro: ¡Cierra la boca!

Control: ¡Ehh, baja la temperatura!, ya hubo suficientes demostraciones, agradece que sea el único que se ha dado cuenta que empezaste a soñar cuando te tocó decir tu parte mientras cantábamos… Es hora de que vuelvas a ser tú mismo.

Synchro: ¿Cómo dices?

Control: Dejaste de ser tú mismo desde hace un tiempo, actúas raro, te encierras en tu mundo, no asistes a las reuniones, no te presentas puntual como sueles hacerlo, no tienes paciencia, no eres agradable, no eres el de siempre, estás todo el maldito rato ausente.

Synchro:… Tan solo estoy amargado.

Control: ¿Por qué?

Synchro: Me gustaría decírtelo, pero no puedo…

Control: ¿Y por qué no me lo dices?

Synchro: Porque es algo enfermizo y dudo que llegues a comprender… estoy trabajando en un proyecto y siento que no dispongo del tiempo necesario, debo lograr mi objetivo antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

Control: ¿Demasiado tarde para qué?

Synchro:… Si llegara a desaparecer… –Miró al suelo y murmuró tan bajo que Control no logró entenderle.

El líder no comprendía absolutamente nada, pero sí sabía una cosa, su amigo ocultaba un gran secreto…

Mientras Control intentaba sonsacarle información a su amigo, Yui aprovechó para seguir con su lectura. Volvió a abrir el libro por la página correspondiente. Todavía no sintió la necesidad de usar el marcador.

_Ahora que tenía alguna información básica acerca de esos Correctores me dispuse a iniciar la misión que mi señor me había encomendado. Pero la Red Com es tan inmensa que decidí empezar en la primera página que conocí: el Mundo Galáctico._

_Estudié el terreno. Las condiciones se daban brillantemente a mi favor, pues era una página recién construida, debía de haber un modo de provocar fallos en la configuración del sistema. Además, aún no habían usuarios comunes conectados, nadie me estorbaría en la misión. _

_Me parecía altamente divertido destruir algo meramente construido con mucho esfuerzo por los estúpidos humanos, pero no estaba allí para jugar, si no para llamar la atención de alguno de los programas de software…_

_Envié una ventana de error al equipo del Staff para avisarles de mi visita y empecé a infectar la página. _

_Era tan solo un parque de diversiones, no me llamaba mucho la atención, ¿qué se supone que tienen todos estos montículos de chatarra de divertido?, no entiendo a los humanos y sus ridículos inventos…_

_Restringí la desconexión de la página para que los pocos visitantes que lograran conectarse no consiguieran salir. Entonces llegó el momento… pude detectar la presencia del Instalador, uno de los programas del profesor inukai. Sonreí lleno de placer. No pensé que cayera en mi trampa tan fácilmente…_

_Comencé a intimidarlo oscureciendo ese horrible cielo diurno, para provocar desconcierto en él… ¿acaso no es mejor un oscuro cielo sin estrellas?_

_Al hacerlo lo puse tan nervioso que seguramente se dirigió a la Sala de control. Había llegado la hora de las cordiales presentaciones, asique me comunique con él a través de la computadora principal y le dije que debía salir inmediatamente a pelear conmigo. Además le ofrecí como dato, y lleno de orgullo, quién era exactamente yo y por qué había infectado la página._

_Al parecer no se animaba a salir de su escondite, cuan rata se oculta del felino cazador… Por lo que tuve que enviar bugs a la Sala de control para obligarlo a dar el presente en mi escenario._

_Pero, el cielo que con tanto esfuerzo había adornado, empezó a llenarse de estrellas que atravesaban eficazmente las oscuras nubes, dejando paso a los insoportables rayos de luz del Astro rey._

_Busqué el origen de aquellos ataques y allí la vi por primera vez… _

_¨¿Quién es ella?¨ me cuestioné. Era bajita, de cabellos rizados y lucía un… un…¿traje de hada?, qué mal gusto, señores… Infantil y demasiado… demasiado empalagoso para mi gusto… _

_Oh, pero era la primera vez que veía una ente femenina… De hecho, no obtuve ni una sola imagen de los Correctores, solo sabía que se clasificaban, entre otros ítems, por sexo masculino o femenino. No existían archivos de imágenes en ninguna base de datos… Nunca había visto algo así, una preciosa y pequeña niña…_

_Al parecer estaba en compañía, según mi scanner visual, con el octavo Corrector. Aunque ignoro como pude reconocerlo, es como si ya lo conociese de antes… ¡Pero era imposible!_

_Sin embargo no me importó si era uno o dos objetivos, estaba muy enojado… ¿cómo se atrevía esa mocosa a estropear mi obra de arte?… Iba a acabar definitivamente con ella._

_Aunque enseguida supe que no vino a luchar conmigo, estaba jugando en ese montón de chatarra virtual… No tuve más remedio que dar el primer paso. _

_Por supuesto… le demostraría que _jugar_ conmigo es mucho más entretenido…_

_Me interpuse en su camino partiendo en dos el carril del tren con mi espada, fue un golpe seco. No sabía que poseía tanto poder, sin duda, mi especialidad se basaba en la lucha directa con espada._

_Cuando creí que la había eliminado, estrellando el tren de la montaña rusa contra el suelo, me di cuenta que cometí un gran error en mis cálculos… ¡podía volar!_

_Bah, yo también puedo volar…_

_Ahora estábamos los tres mirándonos cara a cara. Y aquella niña se presentó a mí bajo la identidad de Corrector Yui…_

_¿Corrector Yui?, debió de haber un error en el procedimiento y procesamiento de datos. No existe un noveno programa de software con esas características y esa identidad. _

_Mientras intentaba analizar lo que estaba sucediendo, esa niñita charlatana (¡por los malditos antivirus, no paraba de hablar!, ¡no se callaría ni debajo del agua!, esa voz era tan crepitante que taladraba mis sensibles oídos provocándome una gran jaqueca. Los tímpanos me retumbaban de forma incordiante, y hablaba tanto que no era capaz de procesar correctamente toda la información que me enviaba, me sentía muy aturdido…), aprovechó mi desconcierto e inicializó contra mí de forma muy inesperada, lanzándome por los aires. Era un poder extraordinario y potente. _

_Gruñí furioso amenazándola con eliminarla la próxima vez… mientras viajaba suspendido en el aire por el impacto._

_No podía controlar mi habilidad de vuelo, estaba muy débil y mi armadura pesaba mucho…_

_Caí estrepitosamente mientras seguía gritando y el suelo me destrozó. Por un momento pensé que me estaba desfragmentando… El dolor fue indescriptible…_

_Cuando pude recomponerme de la inesperada derrota, lo cual me abarcó varios minutos de recuperación, corrí furioso hacia la computadora y me puse a investigar acerca de esa desconocida adversaria, esa niña introvertida, esa ¡grrrrrr! ¡no podía parar de arder de la rabia, la cual consumía todas mis energías con tan solo intentar hallar una palabra adecuada, o mejor dicho, ofensiva, para nombrarla!_

_Del poco tiempo que dispuse, pues mi señor me estaba invocando para conocer los resultados de la misión, solo pude sacar en claro que esa niña NO es un programa de software. _

_La insistencia de mi señor Grosser, me obligó a interrumpir mis procesos y tuve que presentarme ante él._

_Esto fue exactamente lo que tuve que irremediablemente charlar y tragarme._

…

_-¿Se llama Corrector Yui? –Cuestionó mi amo._

_Ante mí, aparecieron en una hilera, mis compañeros Corruptores, los cuales, hasta ahora, nunca había visto._

_No muy lejos de ese espacio vacío y oscuro donde yo me encontraba con el resto, había una enorme pantalla proyectando humillantemente mi derrota y a esa… esa ¡agh!_

_-Ya revisé y comparé toda la información y puedo asegurar que este ser no es como los otros software Correctores—Informé fastidiado a mi señor. Me encontraba de rodillas frente a él, mientras los otros Corruptores permanecían de pie y se mofaban de mí con esas odiosas risitas._

_-Sin embargo resultó todo un reto para nuestro poderoso War Wolf —Mencionó ante mí uno de los Corruptores. Sus palabras se dispararon cargadas de veneno, pues era una maldita indirecta opinando acerca de mi "maravilloso" trabajo. Se llamaba Virus, y creo que era un científico que desarrollaba experimentos destinados a un fin en común como todos nosotros, atacar el mundo virtual y las computadoras._

_-No era más que una niña pequeña, para mí que a War Wolf le faltó usar un poco más de astucia al enfrentarla –Juzgó una Corruptor. Se llamaba Freeze, y me parece que se encargaba del _congelamiento_ de programas…_

_-¡Perder ante una niña es toda una vergüenza, no sé cómo pudiste! –Comentó ofensivamente otro Corruptor. Su nombre era Yaggy y creo que se supone que es "el núcleo intelectual" del grupo, el cual se encargaba de la infiltración y recopilación de información para nuestro cuartel._

_Aquellos odiosos comentarios y esas irritantes carcajadas resonaron en mi mente una y otra vez… Fui cruelmente humillado, me encontraba devastadoramente avergonzado por esa niñita y por mis propios compañeros. _

_No cabe duda alguna… me sentía solo… muy solo…_

_La odiaba con todas mis ganas… Mi herido orgullo debía ser devuelto de alguna forma, ¡no voy a dudar en castigarla severamente la próxima vez que me la cruce en mi camino!_

Yui, quien se había acomodado en una silla cerca de la mesa con el banquete, balanceaba de forma entretenida su pierna derecha que se encontraba apoyada en su pierna izquierda, la cual hacía de soporte.

No podía parar de reír, a pesar de todos los comentarios negativos que War Wolf había escrito acerca de ella en su primera impresión, resultaba demasiado gracioso como para sentirse ofendida.

Control se rindió hacía un par de minutos atrás. No podía hacer confesar el misterio que su amigo ocultaba… el porqué de su extraño comportamiento. Desvió desanimado su mirada para buscar a Yui, pensando que quizás ella supiera algo al respecto. No tardó en localizarla, estaba sentada a un par de metros de distancia, la encontró "estudiando" otra vez.

¨¿Por qué se empeña en estudiar en medio de una fiesta?¨ se cuestionó el líder mientras fruncía el ceño.

Synchro detectó que Control se había cansado y miraba hacia otro lado de forma muy seria.

Synchro: ¿Qué te pasa, Control?

Control: Mírala, allí… – Señaló a la joven que se veía desde una perspectiva en la cual no se le podía ver el rostro, estaba medio de perfil, casi dándoles la espalda. Se podía observar que estaba sentada y con la cabeza gacha, dedicando toda su atención a un libro.

Synchro: ¿Está leyendo? –Se inquietó al verla así.

Control: Creo que está estudiando, se ha traído un libro de matemáticas…

Synchro: ¿Bromeas?

Control: Para nada, ¿no te parece muy extraño que se ponga a estudiar una de las asignaturas que más odia en medio de una fiesta?

Synchro: Razón no te falta, amigo… Desde que llegué no se despegó casi ni un segundo de ese libro… Voy a indagar en el tema, tú quédate aquí.

Control: Suerte, tío –Le dio una palmadita en la espalda su amigo, el cual iba directo hacia la estudiante.

El Sincronizador, al aproximarse, pudo escuchar perfectamente como la niña se ahogaba a carcajadas. Se plantó silenciosamente a su espalda e interrumpió.

Synchro: ¡JA, JA, JA!, "El punto de intersección de las diagonales de un paralelogramo es centro de simetría del mismo", muy... divertido, no sabes cómo me rio estudiando matemáticas Yui, los números son tan simpáticos y graciosos… ¿sabías que el dos parece un pato? –Su tono de voz se presentaba muy burlesco.

Yui sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Synchro muy cerca suya. Había hablado tan alto que fue inevitable sentir el vértigo recorriendo el circuito completo de su estómago. Se giró aturdida mientras cerraba precipitadamente el libro que sostenía nerviosamente en sus manos.

Los ojos del Corrector brillaban de picardía y curiosidad, su sonrisa dejaba entrever la gracia que le causó asustar a la concentrada jovencita. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el Sincronizador arqueó una ceja, señal de esperar una respuesta/excusa por parte de la joven.

Corrector Yui: ¡Synchro!, ¡no me pegues esos sustos!, ¿acaso quieres que te inicialice con mi cetro?

Synchro: Lo siento bonita, pero soy un Corrector, tu inicialización no surgiría ningún efecto –Le guiñó el ojo pícaramente.

Corrector Yui: ¡Pues te doy un baño por segunda vez! –Infló sus mejillas con aire, signo de irritación.

Synchro: Ya me bañé dos veces hoy, no te molestes –Sonrió burlonamente –¿Me tratas de desviar?, juro por el dirigente de la Red Com, que odias las matemáticas y no las entiendes del todo, ¿dónde está el chiste?, yo también me quiero reír un poco, Yui…

Corrector Yui: Tan solo me acordé de algo muy gracioso… –Se excusó inmediatamente.

Synchro: ¿Y así se supone que lograrás aprender algo?

Corrector Yui: ¡No te metas, Synchro!

Synchro: Lo hago por tu bien, pequeña. Además, valga la redundancia, ¡todos los estudiantes estudian con libros hoy en día!

Yui abrió con más intensidad sus preciosos ojos, estaba muy sorprendida, pues se dio cuenta de que su amigo era mucho más perspicaz de lo que parecía…

Corrector Yui: E-es q-que m-mi laptop no entraba en mi c-cartera… –Titubeó confusa.

Synchro: Ohh… De todas formas Yui, no es normal que planees estudiar en una situación tan especial como esta ¿me equivoco? –El Corrector notó como reaccionaba su amiga por cada comentario suyo. Se ponía cada vez más nerviosa y tensa.

Corrector Yui: Me propuse estudiar todos los días –Se estaba quedando sin excusas…

Synchro: Eso es un libro, Yui, un l – i – b – r – o. Es algo viejo y desactualizado, dudo que correspondan actualmente con las actividades didácticas que se desarrollan en tu colegio. Si necesitas algo que pueda realmente ayudarte, puedo darte unos programas que de seguro te serán mucho más útiles que ese libro del año… –El Corrector le arrebató el libro, asustando inmensamente a la joven, para chequear el año de edición, el cual estaba presente en la contraportada– …año 1998.

La joven le arrebató el libro inmediatamente y lo abrazó como si se tratara de su tesoro más preciado. Las piernas le temblaban incontrolablemente y sus latidos se aceleraban a cada segundo transcurrido.

Corrector Yui: ¡Ya, deja de burlarte y déjame estudiar! –Saltó alarmadamente a la defensiva.

Synchro: No te encierres, si crees que es tan bueno, déjame darte mi punto de vista ¿puedo chequearlo? –El Corrector estaba disfrutando las reacciones de su amiga, la encontraba totalmente indefensa.

Corrector Yui: ¡No! –Se levantó de la silla y se apartó. Sintió unas inmensas ganas de empezar correr y desaparecer del mapa, o simplemente desconectarse, pero eso levantaría más sospechas al Corrector –No te molestes…

Synchro: Hmmm, no estarás guardando trampillas para los exámenes, ¿cierto? –El Corrector clavó intensamente los ojos en su acosada.

Corrector Yui: ¡Claro que no! –Se ruborizó.

Synchro: No te desesperes, si necesitas ayuda… puedo dedicar mi tiempo libre y ayudarte a estudiar –El joven le guiñó el ojo, a lo que la joven respondió con un rubor más intenso en sus mejillas.

Corrector Yui: D-de acuerdo… –Le pareció muy buena idea quedar a estudiar con él, apenas lo veía y esa parecía una excusa perfecta para pasar un buen rato juntos… bueno, no exactamente un buen rato, estudiar matemáticas era aburridísimo para la niña.

Sus amigas no solían quedar con ella para estudiar. Haruna, estaba ocupada con su novio Takashi, con actividades extraescolares y clases de piano. Ai se mudó y los ensayos de su obra de teatro consumían todo su tiempo, en cuanto a sus otras dos amigas, Reiko y Akiko, se habían marchado de vacaciones.

Synchro: Está bien, te avisaré cuando tenga un momento desocupado, espero serte de ayuda… –Sonrió emocionado.

Corrector Yui: Descuida, muchas gracias… –Sonrió mientras abrazaba su libro. Al hacerlo la joven escucho un misterioso e inquietante ruido muy suave que provenía de su comunicador.

*piiiiii…*

Yui se quedó quieta, pensó que los oídos le estaban pitando, algo muy normal en los seres humanos. Synchro observaba con atención como se aferraba a aquel libro de matemáticas.

Synchro: De nada, Yui, sabes muy bien que siempre que necesites ayuda, acudiré a ti sin falta…

*piiiiIIIIIIII*

Corrector Yui: ¡Ay! –La joven sintió como un agudo pinchazo perforó su tímpano, era un ruido algo agresivo…

Synchro: ¿Te encuentras bien?

El pitido cesó.

Corrector Yui: Sí, solo me dolían un poco los oídos… pero ya se me está pasando…

Synchro pudo captar algo extraño a través de su Com Con, y no fue el único, todos los Correctores detectaron una señal extraña…

Un ruido ensordecedor, proveniente de alguna interferencia causada por algún efecto paranormal en los artefactos electrónicos, seguido de una voz femenina y cargada de malicia susurró en el comunicador de la rubia:

¨ Shh stshhh…Esto es tan solo una muestra, si no me dices…Zzztshhht… dónde está mi amo, pagarás las consecuencias Corrector Yui… shhhhhhzzz¨

Corrector Yui: ¿Qué?

_To be continued…_


	10. Capítulo 9: Bloody Heaven

**Capítulo 9: Bloody Heaven.**

Place: Real World; United States; New York; Airport.

La actividad en el aeropuerto de Nueva York era muy notable. Gente de distintas nacionalidades se concentraban en un punto común, arrastrando sus pesados maletines. Afortunados aquellos que solo llevaban un par de equipajes insignificantes, porque la mayoría de los asientos estaban ocupados y muchos debían arreglárselas de pie.

En la primera fila de asientos de la zona B, área de vuelos que regresan, entre la multitud, alguien se hallaba sentado. No llevaba apenas equipaje, pero era receloso de cederle el lugar a quien sea que lo necesitase.

Esa persona sujetaba con firmeza en sus manos tres fotos. Éstas presentaban a tres jóvenes de distintas edades. Una chica de piel oscura de aproximadamente catorce años, sonreía forzadamente, pues se trataba de una foto carnet. La segunda fue una fotografía sacada y descargada de Internet, la cual mostraba a una joven de cabello teñido, color naranja oscuro, su rostro expresaba verdadera felicidad. En cuanto a la tercera, mostraba a una pequeña niña de aproximadamente diez años, pelo oscuro, recogido en dos coletas, y a diferencia de las otras, la pequeña niña se mostraba fría, sus ojos grises eran muy penetrantes.

¨Bueno, ya que he llegado hasta aquí, no voy a detenerme… pero debo darme prisa en volver cuanto antes, no debo darles tiempo a actuar…¨ pensó aquella persona que sostenías las fotos. Las guardó en su bolsillo.

¨¿Lograré encontrar lo que busco?, espero que encajen en el perfil adecuado…¨ sonrió.

Place: Com Net; The Auditorium.

Synchro: Que ¿qué?

Corrector Yui: Me pareció que alguien me hablaba a través del comunicador –La joven apoyó una mano en su oído, donde lo tenía sujeto.

IR: Yui –El Instalador la interrumpió.

Corrector Yui: ¿Sí?

IR: Control dijo, que como ya no es posible usar el escenario porque… *bip* *bip* lo arruinó todo, es hora de ir partiendo… dentro de una hora empieza la función en el anfiteatro.

Synchro: ¨bip bip¨… no censures mi nombre de ese modo, IR –Se echó a reír.

Corrector Yui: ¡De acuerdo!, me pregunto qué obra vamos a ver…Ai no dijo nada aún.

Control: Porque es una sorpresa. Ahora vámonos— Dijo el líder que se acercó a ellos para guiarlos y reunirlos con el resto.

IR: Control, últimamente estás haciendo muy bien tu papel como líder…

Control: Porque nuestro Corrector encargado de la harmonía, mejor dicho…de la unidad entre el grupo de Correctores, ha estado muy ausente. Si él nos falla solo quedo yo…

Una gota de sudor deslizó en la cabeza del Instalador.

Synchro: Pues yo hace rato que estoy de vuelta…

Control: Y funcionando de forma anormal.

Los dos Correctores empezaron nuevamente a discutir. IR y Yui suspiraron… era muy normal verlos discutir, porque… aunque el profesor no lo haya dicho y nadie lo supiese, ellos dos son hermanos y se complementan el uno al otro.

Todos se dispusieron a salir. Decidieron tomar una ruta turística muy famosa, era un puente automático que los trasladaba atravesando un enorme rio. Era tan ancho que parecía un lago…

Place: The information is not identified.

Time: 4 hours later…

Con todas sus fuerzas intentó gritar, pero apenas podía respirar. El oxígeno rehuía de ella, evitando socorrerla a toda costa. Tragó saliva y sangre con dificultad.

Después de varios minutos recapacitando, logró comprender dónde se encontraba y por milagro del maldito destino, algo cedió a su favor después de aquella eterna pesadilla. Estaba encerrada en un armario de esos que suelen estar empotrados en la pared de alguna calle. Un armario con instalaciones eléctricas dentro, cuyo cartel advierte ¨Peligro, no tocar. Zona de alta tensión¨

Intentó recordar como terminó allí encerrada, lejos de cualquier diminuto rayo de esperanza. Pero sus recuerdos eran borrosos… el shock que estaba sufriendo le impedía aclarar los acontecimientos.

Hasta hace poco, era una joven normal, estudiante en una escuela de secundaria privada. Ella era habitante en New York y nativa de su país.

Tan solo recordaba que hace un tiempo, había salido tempranamente del colegio junto con su amiga Katherin Black, porque hubo un gran corte de luz, asique las actividades escolares se vieron forzadas a detener su curso y por ello pudieron librarse pronto de esa típica tortura estudiantil.

Después de eso, recordaba el caer de la lluvia en su rostro, era un día lluvioso y había mucho barro y charcos en las calles. El viento agitó violentamente su paraguas, el cual se desprendió de sus débiles manos y se dejó arrastrar hacia algún destino inimaginable. Ella intentó recuperarlo junto con su amiga, pero fue inútil. Un coche se había interpuesto en su camino y perdió la trayectoria que había estado tomando su secuestrado paraguas.

Por último, recordó que estaba sumergida en un lugar muy oscuro. La piel le ardía y sentía su cuerpo inmóvil, recostado en el suelo mientras unas cuerdas la sujetaban con fuerza. De vez en cuando unos flashes de cámara disparaban contra ella dejándola terriblemente ciega y aturdida…

Ahora mismo, sus lágrimas resbalaron por su lastimado y casi deformado rostro, obra marcada de los terribles actos de violencia que recibió, los cuales no logró recordar, quizás estuvo inconsciente.

El dolor era insaciable, acompañándola como castigo hasta su posible y prematura muerte.

Por capricho del destino, estaba allí encerrada, empapada entre agua y un líquido de olor penetrante, supuso que se trataba de gasolina. Se encontraba enredada entre un montón de cables de alta tensión.

Poco a poco se iba debilitando. Estaba tan malherida que perdía mucha sangre, la cual la obligó a perder el conocimiento pasado unos segundos.

Al parecer, el apagón aún seguía en pie, dejando en un estado sumamente inútil a toda la ciudad de Nueva York.

Sus esperanzas se reducían en tan solo poder ser encontrada por mera casualidad, antes de que la electricidad regresara, o antes de sucumbir a la muerte completamente desangrada. Su destino estaba ahora mismo en las manos del inspector encargado del caso, Ethan Black, quien se encuentra ahora mismo en plena búsqueda de su desaparecida hija, Katherin Black y su amiga Erika Jane, es decir ella misma…

Place: Com Net; Dream City; Automatic Bridge.

Cuando llegaron vieron algo aturdidos como la gente se desplazaba sin mover ningún pie.

Control, dando siempre la iniciativa, fue el primero en pisar aquel piso movedizo. El resto lo observaban marcharse de forma indecisa.

Control: ¡Vamos!, ¡no se retrasen!

El grupo se apresuró a adelantarlo. Haruna miraba sin esconder asombro a la altura por la cual se encontraban.

Haruna: ¡Esto es muy alto! –Más abajo se encontraba el río, cuya corriente era suave, y portaba tranquilamente algún que otro bote.

Follow: Ten cuidado de no caer, no es agradable perder a una niña tan linda en esta inmensa ciudad –Dijo el robusto Corrector sujetando a Haruna del brazo.

Rescue: ¡Qué puente tan bonito! –Rescue disfrutaba como la brisa del viento acariciaba su rostro y agitaba su rubia cabellera.

Follow: Al igual que tú, querid… ¡ay! –Peace le había pisoteado el pie.

Peace: Modérate, fue un record el que no anduvieras detrás de las féminas durante toda una semana…

Follow: ¡Ey!, lo que pasa es que tú eres tan viejo que ya no puedes ligar con jovencitas, ja, ja…

Peace: Y tú deberías de ir al gimnasio, ¿o crees que así de obeso te comerías una rosca?

Freeze: Córtenla o voy a tener que congelarlos hasta que se enfríen vuestros diminutos cerebros…

Eco: Tú ya tienes el cerebro como un sorbete, Freeze –Dijo el pequeño Corrector apoyando su cabeza con los brazos.

Freeze: Grrr, qué niñito tan insolente, ¿no te han enseñado a respetar a tus mayores?

Synchro: ¡Ya basta, todos!, ¿no podemos convivir un día sin discusiones?

Peace: Estoy de acuerdo…

Control: Oye, Synchro, se supone que yo como líder debo de poner orden…

Synchro: Pues tu velocidad de reacción ha disminuido, Control.

Haruna: De verdad, no entiendo cómo pueden pelearse en un lugar tan maravilloso como este, ¡déjense llevar por el trayecto!

Corrector Yui: Haruna tiene razón, chicos, ¡recuerden que hoy es un día especial!

El trayecto era algo largo, ya casi llegaban al otro lado.

Synchro estaba tarareando una canción y de momentos cantaba a lo bajo su letra: "_Lanterns lit by life for all the depths of night~_"

Corrector Yui: ¿Qué estás cantando?

El Corrector dejó de mirar al suelo para esta vez mirarla a ella. Se asomó lentamente mientras con una mano empezaba a manipular el comunicador de la chica.

Synchro: …Qué pena que no hayamos actualizado los comunicadores, los nuestros… no poseen Bluetooth… –Hablaba para él mismo, aunque ella podía escucharlo perfectamente y también un extraño *click* *click* en su comunicador –…voy a tener que usar el cable USB… –Extrajo de un pequeño lateral del comunicador de Yui, un cable, el cual estiró y enchufó a su propio comunicador. Cuando el cable ya había hecho conexión, las dos esferas del comunicador de Synchro empezaron a brillar desprendiendo una luz azul, en ese momento Yui pudo escuchar en su comunicador la canción que él estaba escuchando.

Corrector Yui: Vaya, desconocía esta función del comunicador… –La melodía era bastante linda y profunda.

Synchro: El Profesor actualizó los comunicadores hace poco para nuestro entretenimiento. Esta canción se llama _The Garden Of Everything_ de _Sakamoto Maaya_.

Corrector Yui: Es muy linda –Sonrió.

El alargó su brazo y rodeó a la joven por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él lateralmente. La joven estaba muy sorprendida.

Synchro: No te separes tanto, podríamos partir el cable, es algo frágil… no querrás molestar a Rescue, ¿cierto?

Rescue suele arreglar los aparatos que se estropean, es su hobby.

Corrector Yui: Tienes razón…

¨…¨La joven miró al suelo, ¨…No Yui, no mal interpretes… eres solo su amiga, ¡siempre mal interpretas las cosas!, nunca fuiste correspondida, siempre te encaprichas con cualquier cosa, te creas tu propia película y no ves la realidad…¨ empezó a apretar sus puños ¨es solo un programa de software, es solo un amigo más como el resto. Se fría, ¡frialdad!¨

Yui desconectó el cable, sorprendiendo a su amigo.

Synchro: ¿No te gusta esa canción?

Corrector Yui: No… tan solo, me siento mareada.

Synchro: Ya casi hemos atravesado el río.

Corrector Yui: Voy a desinstalar el traje elemental, por favor mira a otro lado.

Synchro: Claro –Desvió su visión al inmenso río, por mero respeto.

La chica retomó su apariencia original y tras ello se alejó del Sincronizador para unirse a Ai.

Yui: ¡Ai!, ¡tienes que decirme que obra…!

…

Cuando atravesaron el puente por completo vieron a lo lejos un enorme anfiteatro a unos veinte metros de distancia. Eso fue suficiente para acallar a la joven de rizos dorados.

Aquello parecía un lugar fuera de serie, absorbida por la modernizada ciudad. Se trataba de una franja límite entre el pasado y el futuro. Un impacto visual cuya percepción resultaba ser inmediata.

Se trataba de la réplica exacta, pero restaurada y con una importante modificación, de uno de los monumentos más famosos de la antigüedad clásica.

Sus dimensiones eran descomunales. Su forma ovalada abarcaba los 189 metros de largo, de ancho 156 metros, y de altura 57 metros, con un perímetro de la elíptica de 524 metros.

Desde fuera se podía observar en primer plano varios pisos, sujetados por enormes columnas. Cada piso contenía enormes arcos que dejaban entrever difícilmente lo que había en su interior, pues eran enormes ventanales huecos oscuros. Los pisos se clasificaban antiguamente como lugares reservados para las distintas clases sociales, empezando por el primer piso, dedicado a la clase privilegiada que constituía la cima de la pirámide gráfica, hasta el piso más alto, pensado para la clase más miserable y pobre.

Para finalizar la vista preliminar en un pequeño resumen, el edificio no era de techo abierto, ya que una enorme cúpula esférica cubría la cima.

Yui: ¿¡Qué clase de anfiteatro es este!?

Ai: Ha sido inspirado tomando como modelo el Coliseo. Se trata del Anfiteatro Flavio, el cual fue construido en el siglo I. Tiene varias modificaciones, lo que más se resalta es que está protegido desde arriba por una enorme cúpula de acero inoxidable, cuyo material externo es una capa de cobre y le da ese aspecto rojizo, bautizado con el nombre de Bloody Heaven, que es el nombre oficial de este anfiteatro.

Yaggy: Vaya, veo que sabes mucho del tema…

Ai: Y supongo que usted también, su biblioteca se encuentra instalada en Dream City, ¿cierto?

Yaggy asintió.

Peace: ¡Pero qué es esto!, ¿¡Tanta gente ha venido a ver la obra!? –El anciano señaló inédito la inmensa columna de visitantes que aguardaban su turno para pasar por la taquilla de la zona de recepción.

Ai: En las gradas internas, que se encuentran rodeando el plano del terreno de juego, o mejor dicho el escenario, hay como 50.000 plazas disponibles para los espectadores.

IR: ¿¡No tendríamos que haber venido MUCHO más temprano?

Ai: Descuiden, reservé plazas especiales en el _pódium_. Las entradas eran caras pero nuestro Club de teatro tiene muy buen prestigio y nos aferramos a las ofertas.

Yui: ¿Qué es el pódium?

Ai: El podium, es el primer piso. En la Roma clásica, se sentaban los romanos más ilustres tales como los senadores, magistrados y sacerdotes. Pero hace poco ha sido modificado, se ha extirpado la red metálica de protección, puesto que era el área más próxima a las fieras. Actualmente se puede disfrutar de un espectáculo sin dificultad, el sistema de iluminación interno es un juego de luces eléctricas combinado con los propios rayos de luz del sol, los cuales penetran por los grandes ventanales que se observan a primera vista desde fuera.

Yui: ¡Caray!, ¡sabes muchísimo Ai!

Haruna: Yo sabía un poco al respecto pero no recordaba con claridad todos los detalles. Además tu siempre estas distraída en clases, Yui… En clases de historia sueles dormir como un oso en estado de hibernación.

La rubia se ruborizó.

Anti: La verdad, has tenido un buen detalle con nosotros, los demás no han dicho nada aun porque están…

El resto estaba boquiabierto y estancado en el mismo lugar en el que se detuvieron al observar Bloody Heaven por primera vez.

Prof. Inukai: Están para una foto –Rio – Qué lástima que no se puedan fotografiar a los Correctores…

Yui: ¡Ay no puedo esperar más, quiero entrar ya! –La joven salió disparando hacia el anfiteatro.

Anti: ¡No!, ¡Yui, cuidado, vas a llevarte a alguien por delante!

Demasiado tarde. La rubia colisionó por tercera vez con una mujer. Ambas cayeron en el suelo.

La mujer era una turista extranjera de origen alemán, su cabello era azul claro. Llamaba mucho la atención por su extraña vestimenta, pues se trataba de una hechicera. El maquillaje de sus ojos estaban muy remarcados y daba impresión mirarla directamente a los ojos, cuyos matices celeste cian se notaban de forma extraordinaria gracias a la luz del sol.

Portaba un pequeño bolso, que al caer, esparramó su contenido por el suelo. Tenía un libro, un juego de cartas personalizado y varias reliquias sagradas.

Control: El día que no se caiga, Freeze ganará la lotería –Suspiró.

Freeze: ¡Ja, ja, ja!, ojalá…

Yui: ¡Ayyy!, qué dolor… l-lo siento…

Zafiro: ¡Oh! –Se incorporó inmediatamente y guardó sus cosas de inmediato. Tras ello sacudió el polvo de su túnica y alargó su brazo para ofrecerle la mano a la niña que había provocado aquel inofensivo accidente. Su muñeca portaba un brazalete con algunas diminutas piedras preciosas incrustadas en él de forma aleatoria.

Yui: G-gracias… –La joven tomó su mano. Cuando entraron en contacto, Zafiro pudo percibir violentamente un aura de negatividad inmensa en la joven. Una descarga eléctrica se presentó ante el tacto, haciendo que la hechicera levantara de un golpe a la niña y soltara de inmediato su mano, como si su piel quemara, a la vez que un círculo mágico de color azul brillante se dibujaba a sus pies por una milésima de segundo.

Zafiro: ¡Oh, dios mío!, ¡pobre niña!, ¡Llevas la cadena del mal enroscada en tu alma y destino! –Exclamó perturbada. Su acento extranjero estaba muy remarcado.

Yui: ¿Ah?

_To be continued…_

**Nota de la escritora:**

Katherin Black, Erika Jane, Ethan Black y Zafiro son personajes inventados por mí.


	11. Capítulo 10: The Prophecy

**Capítulo 10: The Prophecy.**

La hechicera se acercó a la joven y susurró en su oído:

Zafiro: Dime niña, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Yui: Me llamo Yui Kasuga –Se sentía extraña... ¿Por qué le interesaría saber cómo se llama?

Zafiro: Dime, ¿llevas contigo alguna reliquia maldita?, puedo presentir su poder… –Dijo en voz muy baja.

Yui: ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?, ¿quién eres tú?

Zafiro: Una transeúnte común…me llamo Zafiro –Sacó su baraja de cartas y las mezcló a gran velocidad –Elije siete cartas…

Anti: ¿A caso vas a leerle el futuro?, no es necesario… déjanos continuar nuestro camino –Anti se mostró irritada ante la presencia de aquella extraña.

Yui: Espera, tengo curiosidad por saber qué me depara el futuro.

Anti: Pero…

La joven eligió siete cartas al azar, separándolas del mazo boca abajo. Zafiro entró en trance cerrando sus ojos y volteó la primera carta elegida. El resto del grupo se acercó con curiosidad al no entender que estaba sucediendo exactamente…

Zafiro: Un mensaje desconocido recibirás y con ello tu vida se perturbará. Lágrimas a la luz saldrán y tu camino dificultarán.

Yui: ¿Un mensaje?

La hechicera volteó la segunda carta.

Zafiro: La tristeza en esta misteriosa dimensión precipitará y con violencia lo más preciado te arrebatará.

Yui: ¿Lo más… preciado?

Zafiro prosiguió con la tercera.

Zafiro: El cielo y el infierno los papeles intercambiarán, y con ellos tu enemigo ante ti se presentará.

Yui: ¿Mi enemigo?

Zafiro repitió el mismo procedimiento con la cuarta.

Zafiro: La solución ante la pesadilla fracasará y una nueva misión en tu camino se abrirá.

Yui: Una nueva misión…

Zafiro continuó con la quinta.

Anti frunció el ceño, no entendía que quería decir aquella extraña con esos mensajes.

Zafiro: Escucha con atención a la música, o podría llegar el final, no dejes que la furia te invada o aquello que anhelabas se destruirá.

Yui: Umh… no entiendo nada…

Zafiro volteó la sexta.

Zafiro: En un viaje espiritual te involucrarás, cuyo destino se define entre la inmensa oscuridad. No dejes que el pánico te domine, confía en ti hasta el final, no dejes que todo ahí termine, o caro lo pagarás. Aunque te encuentres atrapada, alza la mirada al frente, pues tu vida de ello dependerá.

Yui: Mi vida... -Zafiro finalmente leyó la última carta.

Zafiro: La fragancia de la victoria ante ti se inclinará, desconfía de su dulzura, pues podría resultar ser un veneno letal.

Yui: ¿La fragancia de la victoria?

Zafiro no le explicó nada.

Yui: ¿Qué significa todo eso?

La hechicera abrió los ojos.

Zafiro: Alguien te ha echado una maldición –Le dijo en voz muy baja al oído –Y encima portas un objeto maldito, debes deshacerte de él inmediatamente… Por cierto evita los espejos.

Yui: ¿Por qué?

Zafiro: Son un portal a dimensiones perdidas… al reflejar tu rostro podrías invocarla sin darte cuenta y ella no va a dudar ni un segundo en dañarte…

Yui: ¿Quién?

Zafiro: No lo sé, pero está acechando a tu alrededor… percibo su presencia desde aquí… –La misteriosa mujer miró a su alrededor, como si estuviese llena de paranoias, y extrajo de su bolso un anillo con un pequeño zafiro en el centro que colocó cuidadosamente en el dedo índice de la niña…

Yui: ¿Y esto? –Miró aquél zafiro con desconfianza.

Zafiro: Este objeto disminuirá potencialmente el poder de la reliquia que portas… no te lo saques. Ah… y no es gratis…

Anti: Me parece muy bien, tan solo eres una farsante que intenta estafar el dinero a los turistas –Se cruzó de brazos.

Synchro: No soy supersticioso ni creo en esas tonterías pero… –Irrumpió el Corrector –Pero si algo le llegara a pasar a Yui y yo sea consciente por ser testigo ahora mismo, no me lo perdonaría… –Synchro sacó un manojo de billetes que había llevado por si acaso –¿Cuánto pides?

Zafiro: 6.000 $.

Anti: ¡Oye!, ¿te crees que somos estúpidos?, ¡Yui dale ese anillo de vuelta!

Synchro pagó sin pestañear. Cuando su mano rozó la de la hechicera, ella pudo presentir la magia oscura en su interior.

¨¿Él dictó la maldición…?¨ pensó la hechicera mientras percibía un ardor muy intenso en su piel, como si fuese fuego.

Zafiro: ¡No…!, ¡no me mires!, ¡no te acerques!, ¡QUEMA! –La hechicera se llevó las manos a los oídos – NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO… –Echó a correr y despareció entre la multitud.

Todos la miraron asombrados mientras gritaba como una desquiciada a lo lejos.

Follow: ¿¡Pero qué hiciste Synchro!?, ¡acabas de espantar a una bella princesa!

Eco: Acaba de sacarnos de encima a una demente…

Synchro: Ya estoy acostumbrado… creo que una vez hice llorar a una niña… –Recordó cuando encontró a la niña portadora del virus Bloggles por primera vez, en la red del Centro Vacacional –También asusté terriblemente unos estudiantes que estaban en peligro en aquella página virtual donde había desaparecido Nettie y vivían los animales abandonados… –Suspiró.

¨Pero ella jamás sintió miedo al verme, ni siquiera la primera vez cuando intenté aniquilarla…¨ pensó el Sincronizador.

Freeze: ¡No me extraña!, con ese aspecto de lobo, todo el mundo te tenía miedo, espantaste a muchos de mis clientes en los manantiales térmicos El Girasol… –Le sacó la lengua.

Yui miraba su anillo fascinada, era precioso y muy caro… Sintió una terrible vergüenza, pues hizo que su amigo malgastara su esfuerzo en algo que ni siquiera había pedido…

Freeze: Oye, dime ricachón… ¿cómo conseguiste tanta plata? –Preguntó al acercarse llena de curiosidad al Corrector.

Synchro: No soy un millonario… consumo mis días trabajando –Frunció el ceño fastidiado.

Freeze: ¿A qué te dedicas?

Synchro: Eso no es asunto tuyo…

Yui: Gracias Synchro –Sonrió amistosamente mientras interrumpía a Freeze.

El Corrector número dos se ruborizó y miró hacia otro lado.

Ai: Será mejor que nos demos prisa… –Cortó la cháchara con su actitud más fría que el mismísimo iceberg.

El grupo se apresuró en acceder al anfiteatro.

Place: Com Net; Dream City; Amphitheater.

Aquel lugar era inmenso e impresionante. Ai había entregado las entradas en la taquilla mientras la fila de visitantes miraba al grupo con envidia, asique Ai se apresuró y los condujo hacia el Podium.

Haruna: ¡Ay!, ¡hay tantos asientos que no me decido! –La joven miraba a todos lados confusa.

Ai: No importa cuál elijas, desde aquí es donde se puede disfrutar la obra teatral con una gran calidad.

El grupo se sentó. Synchro quería sentarse al lado de ella, pero la joven se precipitó en arruinar sus planes y se colocó entre Haruna y Ai.

¨¿Me está evitando o me lo estoy imaginando?¨ pensó preocupado.

Control se colgó de su cuello y lo empujo en el asiento.

Control: Tú y yo juntos~

Synchro: Qué pesadilla… –Murmuró.

Control: ¿Decías?

Synchro: *ejem* ¡Qué maravilla! –Sonrió forzosamente.

Eco iba a sentarse al lado izquierdo de Control pero…

Control: No, no, no… este asiento está reservado para la mujer más bella de la Galaxia –Miró a la falsa Anti (porque en realidad era Follow quien había adoptado su forma. La verdadera Anti estaba en la esquina medio oculta entre el Profesor Inukai y Yaggy, que eran los más corpulentos…).

Falsa Anti: ¡Ay, gracias Control!~ –Se dejó caer en el asiento como una bestia.

Control: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Falsa Anti: Oh, no, no… estaba fatigada por el viaje que hicimos… –Follow intentaba controlar la risa.

El escenario estaba vacío y se podía observar cómo la gente iba entrando poco a poco e iba tomando sus asientos reservados en las diferentes filas de las gradas. Cuando el público entero se acomodó, las luces eléctricas se apagaron. Ahora solo los enormes ventanales iluminaban tan solo una parte del anfiteatro, la zona de las gradas y sus pasillos, el resto estaba a oscuras.

Robots automáticos flotantes recorrieron a gran velocidad todos los asientos repartiendo folletos informativos de los aspectos básicos de la obra tales como el título, argumento, carga histórica y actores con sus respectivos papeles.

Yaggy: ¡El fantasma de la ópera!, ¿¡no me digas que esto es un musical!?

Ai: Así es.

Yaggy: ¡Me leí la obra y me encantó! –El ex Corruptor se estaba emocionando muchísimo.

La oscuridad seguía presente y no se podía ver qué había en el escenario. Una luz proveniente de la punta de la cúpula se presentó proyectándose en todo el escenario y allí, en el centro del anfiteatro, apareció una bella presentadora.

Falsa Anti: ¡Ay qué linda!

Control: ¿Eh?

Falsa Anti: Emh, ehhh, me refiero a la cúpula…

Eco los hizo callar con un *¡shhhh!*

Presentadora: ¡Damas y caballeros!, ¡os doy la bienvenida a Bloody Heaven! En esta ocasión vamos a presentar una obra maestra cuyo escritor, _Gastón Leroux_, cayó a la fama por su romántica, trágica e increíble historia, la cual está adaptada a los guiones de la versión 2004. Con ustedes: _¡Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera!_

Los espectadores aplaudieron eufóricos.

Rescue: ¡Una historia trágica de amor, qué bien! –Abrazó a Freeze estrujándola como si fuese un limón.

La cúpula dejó de iluminar el escenario, tras unos segundos de oscuridad la luz se volvió a proyectar. En primera escena apareció un anciano en una subasta de objetos antiguos del viejo teatro, que en esos momentos, yacía en ruinas y muchas de sus pertenecías habían caído al triste destino de ser vendidas como lujosas piezas de colección, cuyo precios rozaban lo más alto en la competición…

El grupo fue absorbido inmediatamente por la trama y por las voces de los actores, quienes transmitían su melodía de forma potente, gracias a la estructura del edificio.

Yui se encontraba totalmente desanimada, la obra era bonita pero ella no estaba de humor para seguir una trama romántica trágica.

Para ella, ese día habría sido perfecto si Shun Toho, su vecino, hubiese aceptado la invitación de Rescue. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo ahora mismo…

Un dolor invadió su corazón… A principios del año 2022, él se marchó a Estados Unidos para reforzar su profesión como médico, pues todavía le faltaba un año para terminar su carrera, Ingeniería médica.

Se marchó una mañana, justo cuando ella tenía clases, asique no pudo acompañarlo al aeropuerto. En este mismo momento, los recuerdos vinieron a su mente sin pedir permiso alguno:

*Flashback on*

Place: Real World; Kasuga´s House.

Yui se encontraba desayunando en el comedor con sus padres. Intentaba darse prisa o llegaría tarde a clases y terminaría castigada gracias a la profesora Manami Sayama…

Con decisión pensó en beberse de un solo golpe su té.

Sakura: Yui, no desayunes tan rápido, te sentará mal al estómago…

Shinichi: Hija, si vas apretada de tiempo levántate más temprano.

La joven asintió, no podía hablar porque se había metido de sopetón una tostada con huevo en la boca. En ese mismo instante el timbre sonó.

Sakura: Voy a ver quién es, cariño no te levantes, termina tu zumo de naranja rápido, también llegas tarde al trabajo…

La bella esposa del señor Kasuga se levantó y fue directa a la puerta para abrirla. Al hacerlo se encontró al otro lado con un rostro muy familiar.

Shun Toho: Buen día señora Kasuga –Sonrió, aunque no parecía muy contento.

Sakura: ¡Oh!, ¡Shun!, buenos días, ¿necesitas azúcar de nuevo?

Shun: No, esta vez tenía todo listo y ya desayuné ¿Puede llamar a su marido y a Yui?, y vuelva usted también por favor…

Sakura: No importa, pasa, pasa… –Le ofreció el acceso rebosante de hospitalidad.

El médico se aproximó al salón con la pelirroja.

Shun: ¡Buen día señor!, ¡buenos días Yui!

El padre al verlo escupió todo el zumo en el suelo y empezó a ahogarse. Estuvo un buen rato tosiendo de forma desagradable mientras su esposa intentaba ayudarlo…

Yui: ¡Shun! –La joven corrió a abrazarlo y el médico correspondió.

Shinichi: *cof* *cof* ¡P-pero q-qué haces tú a-aquí! *cof*

Sakura: Cariño, relájate… es normal que esté aquí, ¿acaso olvidas que vive al lado?

Shun: Tan solo vine a despedirme… –Se veía cabizbajo.

Yui: ¿A… despedirte? –Sus ojos se abrieron a la par, como si acabara de ver a un espectro.

Shun: En la universidad conocí a una chica de Estados Unidos… Y ella se marchó de prácticas a Nueva York. Estuve pensando en ir a verla y… –Se ruborizó –Pedirle matrimonio… –Se aclaró la garganta, mientras Yui abría la boca petrificada— Además… también tenía planificado hacer prácticas allí con ella. Bueno… el caso es que estuve muy ocupado con el trabajo y no pude avisarles con tiempo, hoy me marcho. Solo quería decirles que ha sido un gusto tenerlos casi toda mi vida como vecinos…

Los tres no se lo podían creer.

Yui: ¡NO! –Se aferró a su ropa.

Shinichi: ¡SÍ!, digo… *ejem* *ejem* qué lástima…

Sakura: Oh, todo es tan repentino… –Se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

El médico se arremangó la camisa para chequear la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

Shun: Lo siento mucho, Yui, prometo que estaré en contacto contigo cuando esté libre… eres una gran amiga y siempre me acordaré de ti. Ahora debo irme o perderé el avión…

Yui lo soltó. Su corazón se había quebrado en mil trizas y las lágrimas empezaron a nublar su vista… Su amor platónico, el hombre del que estuvo enamorada desde que era una niña pequeña, tenía novia y se tenía que marchar inesperadamente al extranjero…

Sakura: Te deseo un buen viaje y éxito en la carrera, Shun. No olvides regresar y visitarnos –La madre abrazó a su hija, quien lloraba desconsoladamente.

El médico apretó la mano al señor y a la señora Kasuga y abrazó a Yui por última vez. Le dio un beso en la frente…

Shun: No llores, o yo también me largaré a llorar… Debes sonreír y ser fuerte, la risa es buena para la salud. Espero que algún día me perdones por esta noticia tan repentina… Cuídate, no dudes que pronto nos volveremos a ver. Eres y siempre serás mi mejor amiga y mi ángel –Shun se encontraba muy dolorido… odiaba las despedidas y no quería realmente separarse de su pequeña amiguita…

Tomando coraje y valor desde las entrañas de su corazón se volteó y tras ello se marchó corriendo hasta perderse de vista de sus vecinos, que aun intentaban asimilar la situación... Debía darse prisa y reunir valor en el camino, pues llevaba mucho equipaje y su vuelo partía dentro de una hora…

*Flashback off*

La joven se mordisqueó los labios y una lagrima de sus ojos se desprendió…

Odiaba recordar todo aquello. Hasta ese día no volvió a verlo y muy pocas veces recibió algún e-mail suyo… Su necesidad por salir del anfiteatro era inmensa, pero no iba a arruinar aquel día, por sus amigos y sobre todo por Ai, quien se había esforzado mucho en conseguir las entradas.

Buscó algo que la pudiera distraer y desviarla de aquel hiriente recuerdo… algo como…el diario.

La luz del ventanal daba en un ángulo perfecto que le permitía algo de más visión que a sus amigos. Asique sin dudarlo un segundo y aprovechando que todos estaban absortos con la obra, sacó el diario de la cartera y lo reposó en su regazo. Pero no se dio cuenta que cuando introdujo su mano en el interior de la cartera su anillo resbaló y cayó al fondo.

Al abrir el diario sintió como por un momento éste había palpitado, como si tuviese vida propia… Le pareció muy extraño, pero lo ignoró y retomó su lectura.

…

_Fecha: Un miércoles de algún mes del año 2020._

_Mis compañeros ya no estaban. Ayer Virus aseguró que se encargaría exitosamente del Instalador y la niña. Al parecer su plan consistía en llamar su atención y atraerlos hasta caer en una trampa, acorralarlos en la zona Post Net. Creo que ahora mismo Virus estaba infectando el contenido de los mensajes electrónicos cambiándolos por mensajes ofensivos…_

_Esperé a ver si recibía alguna noticia, o si necesitaría mi presencia como refuerzo. Pero no recibí ninguna señal asique decidí investigar más acerca de Corrector Yui. _

_Busqué mi computadora en ese espacio vacío y oscuro. Cuando la encontré la encendí y me llevé una sorpresa…al parecer, había una vía de conexión directa desde mi computadora a las dos suyas… creo que esto era obra de mi señor Grosser… ¿acaso él la espiaba?_

_No estaba seguro, pero a mí también me entró la curiosidad… y estaba bajo mí deber averiguar cosas acerca de mi enemiga, ¿o no?_

_Activé la Web Cam que su computadora llevaba instalada por defecto, usando un programa que impidiese la detección de su funcionamiento de forma descarada. Por suerte para mí la encontré. _

_Estaba sentada, y con rostro preocupado…creo que se encontraba en un aula de estudiantes. Llevaba su uniforme de estudiante,__la cual le quedaba mucho mejor que ese traje de hada electrónica. Al verla descubrí que empezó a comunicarse con el octavo programa a través de una pulsera._

_Me pareció extraño, pues la vez anterior no la había visto con eso. Al instante me di cuenta de que se trataba de un ítem característico de los programas Correctores._

_Ese desgraciado de IR la estaba informando acerca de la infección y de que lo responsables eran mi amo y algún miembro de nuestro grupo… ese Instalador se entera de las noticias de forma muy rápida y eficaz. _

_La niña se puso repentinamente de pie, al parecer y por lo que escuchaba gracias al micrófono que llevaba incorporado en su ordenador, pude oír como hablaba con una mujer…me pareció que se trataba de su instructora. Ella le exigió que leyera un texto y le preguntó que significaba exactamente…_

_¨La boca es la puerta a las calamidades¨ _

_Parece que ella no lo sabía y se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa… Como disfruté ese momento, ¡pero que niña más ignorante!, ¿cómo no va a saber lo que significa esa frase tan sencilla?_

_La profesora le exigía una respuesta inmediata y el Instalador le hablaba al mismo tiempo… Qué gracioso, el instalador le estaba pidiendo que se conectara a la Red Com con el comando ¨Corrector Yui enter¨…pero, como la niña estaba en plena clase, lo dijo en voz baja, por supuesto, la instructora no llegó a escucharla._

_No sé por qué, pero había algo de ella que me gustaba… quizás sea su ingenuidad… no podría asegurarlo._

_El instalador le gritó que no dijera el comando tan bajo porque la computadora no reconocería su voz… pero eso no era totalmente cierto, si no, ¿cómo es que yo sí pude detectarlo?_

_Los dos empezaron a llamarla al mismo tiempo y ella al final enloqueció gritó el comando avergonzada delante de todos sus compañeros. Finalmente se quedó dormida…_

_No paraba de reír, sus reacciones y expresiones faciales eran muy cómicas… _

_Hasta ahora pude averiguar que se trataba de una humana de edad temprana y que es estudiante. Es linda e ingenua, bastante torpe en clases. También portaba un Com Con como los otros Correctores._

_En ese mismo momento, solo me quedaba esperar cómo Virus la eliminaba, aunque en el fondo, yo esperaba que fracasase… ya que quería vengarme con mis propias manos. Por muy inocente que sea, mi humillación no quedaría en vano._

_Sabía que en ese momento ella y el Instalador estarían de camino hacia la zona de correo de la red donde se envían todos los mensajes del país. Por cierto, detecté su localización en el plano del mundo real, esa niña vive en Japón…_

_Me pregunté si Virus podría evitar la Inicialización. Sé que era la función de Corrector Yui, inicializar, es decir, dar una orden para ejecutar el trabajo que ella deseaba en algún objetivo cuyo funcionamiento era incorrecto._

…

Yui detuvo su lectura al escuchar un ruido algo molesto. Se inclinó un poco para buscar la fuente que la había interrumpido. Al lado de Haruna se encontraba sentado el pequeño Corrector, Eco, quien en ese mismo instante estaba recostado en el asiento con la cabeza doblada hacia arriba. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca bien abierta, por sus labios colgaba un hilo fino de baba. Estaba roncando profundamente.

A Yui no le extrañó, pues ese musical no estaba dirigido al público infantil, el niño debió haberse aburrido un mogollón.

Prestó atención al progreso del musical. La obra había avanzado hasta la escena donde el fantasma había convencido a Christine y se la llevó a la zona subterránea donde él vivía, oculto y aislado de la multitud. La estaba seduciendo mientras le cantaba…

Control, quien estaba muy nervioso, tomó cuidadosamente la mano de la falsa Anti.

"_Noche me abres tantas sensaciones, nos traerás extrañas tentaciones. Aunque no lo entiendes, ya ves, no te defiendes… Noche eterna, este es el momento…"_

Control: Tus delicadas manos son tan suaves, que creo estar en el mismísimo paraíso… –Susurró.

"…_cambias, sientes, sabes que no miento. Ya no has de buscar, luz del día es tan vulgar. No recuerdes más la fría claridad. La noche nueva música te da…"_

Synchro volteó sorprendido al escuchar a su líder, y se mordió los labios para no largarse a llorar de la risa, aunque sus lágrimas lo traicionaban… Él sabía desde un principio que hubo un cambiazo…

*Flashback*

Place: Com Net; Dream City; Automatic Bridge.

AntI: Follow, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? –Dijo en voz baja asomándose al oído del Corrector.

Follow: Cualquier cosa por una dama tan hermosa como tú.

Synchro clavó el oído disimuladamente para escuchar, mientras fingía concentrarse en la música.

Anti: ¿Puedes remplazarme cuando nos sentemos en las gradas?, me huelo que Control va a hacer de las suyas… ya leí mi futuro.

Follow: ¡No hay problema!, será muy divertido, ji,ji…

*Flashback off*

_¨A tus sueños oscuros déjate rendir, y ahora olvida el pasado por favor. Vuela la libertad y sin dolor. Vive aquí, es tu vida y es mejor..."_

El Corrector número uno se volteó para besar los labios de su supuesta amada aprovechando la poca luz que los rodeaba… pero…

"_Te acaricia, tú la está oyendo, eres frágil te va poseyendo. Notas sonarán, que en tu fantasía están, no rechaces ya, tú no la oscuridad. La noche nueva música te da..."_

Falsa Anti: *nom* *nom* ¿Qwué dishesh? *nom* *nom*... –El Corrector devoraba palomitas con la otra mano que tenía libre… su boca rebosaba de ellas como un repugnante monstruo, algunas de ellas escapaban milagrosamente y reposaban en su vestido, en el asiento o en el suelo…

_¨En tu mente hay oculto un mundo de esplendor ¡Ay! Olvida el pasado por favor. Ve al lugar que en los sueños yo te abrí… dime que perecerás… ahí…¨_

Control: Ehhh, olvídalo… –Los imperceptibles bellos de la nuca se le erizaron.

Rescue estaba tan absorbida por la obra que no paraba de llorar…

Synchro se retorcía en el asiento de la risa, se estaba mordiendo la manga del uniforme para ahogar la carcajada…

"_Flota, duerme, dulce es el veneno Abre tu alma, no le pongas freno. Deja entrar por fin, tu secreto en mi jardín y la magia de mi música se oirá. La magia que la música nos da… Solo tú me inspiras de verdad, música en la noche suena ya..."_

Una mujer que estaba sentada al lado del Corrector lo miró muy extrañada y se preguntó qué podría encontrar de divertido en una escena tan romántica como aquella. Concluyó irritada que los hombres son unos insensibles, carentes de tacto…

_To be continued…_


	12. Capítulo 11: The first Installation

**Capítulo 11: The first Installation.**

Yui volteó la vista al diario intentando concentrarse e ignorar los ruidos de fondo. Sabía, gracias al folleto informativo, que aún faltaban un par de actos, asique aprovechó.

…

_Más tarde recibí la señal de que Virus había regresado. Ansioso por saber los resultados de su misión, me puse de pie y fui a buscarlo. Volví a aparecer en otro lugar, donde mi señor Grosser y el resto de Corruptores se hallaban presentes._

_Mi amo estaba en silencio y volvió a reproducir en aquella gigante pantalla la inicialización de esa mocosa contra mí seguido esta vez con la derrota de Virus, quien fue también inicializado._

_Uno de los Corruptores, Yaggy, empezó a reírse. Llevaba consigo un libro de Química._

__¡Ja, ja, ja! Qué patéticos son, fueron derrotados por una simple niña… Ahora vienen con la cola entre las patas, lo que les falta es cerebro… ¡cerebro y fiereza! Obsérvenme, fíjense como lo hago yo… — Yaggy pasaba las páginas de aquel libro—…Je, je, je, ¿ven esto?—Señaló una hoja donde había un esquema, una composición de una bioenzima, la cual aseguró que con ella acabaría con la niña e IR finalmente._

_Al parecer creó y cargó un sitio web en internet, era una página llamada Red Gourmet. Creo que iba a ofrecer en ella como dato, la fórmula que contiene la alteración química de un elemento básico, el agua, transformándolo en lo que él llamaba Dream Water y así poder provocar la pérdida del sentido de las papilas gustativas en los estúpidos humanos que ingiriesen algún alimento que contenga aquella enzima…_

_Muy rebuscado, pero parecía algo muy típico del "núcleo intelectual" del los Corruptores…_

_Fecha: Jueves de algún mes del año 2020._

_Hoy recibí como dato que el plan de Yaggy estaba dando sus frutos. Su plan seguía la misma intención que la mía y la de Virus, llamar la atención de la Inicializadora y el Instalador, para acorralarlos esta vez en la Red Gourmet._

_Me entró curiosidad de saber cómo eran las reacciones de la niñita por los conflictos que esa enzima estaba causando en mundo real…, asique volví a mi área y encendí mi computadora para ver si lograba detectar conexión con algunas de sus computadoras, pero…_

_-¡War Wolf! –La voz de mi amo me invocó. Me emocioné, pensé que quizás pudiera participar en la misión, pero no tardé en darme cuenta que estaba equivocado…_

_Me presenté ante Grosser y esto fue lo que me dijo:_

__Así que has estado _espiando_ a Corrector Yui, ¿eh?, ¡Quién te ordenó que hicieras eso! –Su tono sonaba agresivo y muy furioso. Empecé a temblar de miedo, no pensé que se trataría de eso…_

__M-mi s-señor, nadie me lo ordenó, s-señor… —Contesté asustado. Temía que algo malo sucediera conmigo. Mi amo es muy poderoso y no dudaría en eliminarnos y remplazarnos por otro miembro… Yo no quería desaparecer aun… ¡no, aun no!_

__Abstente de tomar partida por tu propia cuenta, ¡espera mis órdenes!, tienes prohibido investigar acerca de Corrector Yui, ¿¡Me has entendido bien!?_

__Sí, mi señor… Oh, por favor, perdóneme amo, no era mi intención cometer una imprudencia…_

__¡Desaparece de mi vista, eres un inútil! –Ordenó fríamente mi señor._

__Sí, mi señor… —Me retire inmediatamente. Milagrosamente me libré de ésta. Mi corazón palpitaba ferozmente y no paraba de sudar._

_Cuando logré calmarme me cuestioné por qué mi señor había reaccionado así… ¿Por qué no quería que investigase acerca de ella?_

_Ahora solo me tenía que conformar con los datos que reuní sobre Corrector Yui en mi pequeña investigación. Por alguna extraña razón, no pude guardar ninguna archivo de imagen de ella… ¿A caso los Correctores tienen algún sistema de protección extra?_

_Pero sigo sin entender por qué una humana está haciendo el trabajo que le correspondería a un programa de software… Debería haber un noveno programa, no un humano…_

_Apagué con temor la computadora, solo me quedaba esperar los resultados de la misión de Yaggy._

_Unas horas más tarde, recibí la señal de que regresó. Asistí inmediatamente para saber cómo le había ido, estaba muy nervioso. No quería que Yaggy acabara con ella, esa era mi misión._

_Al volver a la Sala de reunión, vi que Freeze se reía atrozmente y Virus permanecía de brazos cruzados, señal de su gran irritación. Un poco más alejado de ellos se encontraba Yaggy con una pila de libros en sus manos…_

_Por las reacciones no me costó figurarme por donde iban los tiros. Había fracasado._

_Mi señor Grosser volvió a poner en marcha la gran pantalla, esta vez reprodujo algo nuevo. En la grabación, aparecía Corrector Yui en su traje elemental. Yaggy estuvo a punto de eliminarla lanzándole violentamente unos cuantos tanques que contenía el agua de ensueño…, pero el Instalador había intervenido, y justo en ese momento, cuando Yaggy creyó haber completado la misión, Corrector Yui expulsó los tanques que supuestamente la habían aplastado, ¿y cómo lo hizo?, al parecer, IR le instaló el traje versión dos, cuyo poder yacía de su ataque elemental de tierra. Ahora Corrector Yui poseía la habilidad de la fuerza… Distrajo a Yaggy devolviéndole los ataques y finalmente lo Inicializó volviendo a su traje elemental._

_Eso era un dato nuevo… Podía cambiar de traje y habilidad. El nuevo traje era muy bonito pero seguía con su línea infantil. No sé por qué me encontraba sonriendo, eso no era una buena señal, en ese momento comprendí cual era la función del octavo programa de software exactamente, él guarda información e instala el traje elemental de Corrector Yui…_

_Virus y Freeze se retiraron, pero Yaggy permanecía allí, maldiciendo a todo pulmón la humillante paliza que recibió por parte de aquella niñita._

_¡Já!, ¿ahora qué?, todos se burlaron de mí y todos se mordieron la lengua, excepto Freeze , que aún no ha emprendido misión todavía…_

_Algo me llamó la atención, ¿qué hacía Yaggy con todos esos libros?, estaba abrazando cuatro de ellos como si fuesen sus más preciados tesoros…_

_Me acerqué y le pregunté… Esa fue la primera vez que hablé con uno de mis compañeros._

_Su respuesta fue que mientras esperaba a Corrector Yui en la Red Gourmet, se aburría de tal manera que empezó a releer Guerra y Paz de Tolstoi y Don Quijote de la Mancha cuyo autor era Miguel de Cervantes. El tercer libro era aquel que estuvo manipulando previamente en la elaboración de su fracasado plan, un libro de Química. Pero había uno que no pude reconocer… se trataba del cuarto libro._

_Me quedé sorprendido, leía a una velocidad extraordinaria… _

_Ya que no tenía nada que hacer hasta la próxima orden de mi señor, le pregunté que era el último libro que sostenía… Era de tapa negra y tenía metida entre las páginas una pluma._

…

Haruna: ¿Yui? –Interrumpió Haruna.

Yui: ¿Hm?

Haruna: No me digas… que estás _leyéndolo_.

Yui: Sí, ¿qué pasa Haruna?

Haruna: La obra está a punto de terminar…

A la izquierda de las chicas, en la esquina Anti se incorporó del asiento alarmada.

Anti: Profesor Inukai…

Prof. Inukai: ¿Sí?

Anti: Estoy percibiendo… la señal de un Com Con… pero es una sensación muy extraña…

El Profesor Inukai no entendía a qué se refería exactamente Anti.

Anti: ¡Estoy leyendo que un mar de llamas se presentará ante nosotros!

Prof. Inukai: ¿¡Eh!?

Place: Com Net; Dream City; Amphitheater Entrance.

Afuera de Bloody Heaven, situada en la punta de la cúpula. La oscura doncella de War Wolf se sostenía con gran equilibrio, observando con serenidad la altura en la que se hallaba. El viento agitaba suavemente sus oscuros rizos y su larga trenza. Desde allí podía observar la longitud del puente automático y el enorme rio que abarcaba gran cantidad de terreno a sus pies.

Iuy: Oh, amo… ¿dónde está mi amo?, ¿habrá desaparecido mi valiente guerrero?, ¿el más temible de los Corruptores?, no es posible… mi _yo_ debe saber dónde se encuentra mi amo… ¡ella lo sabe y le haré confesar su paradero!

Alzó la mano hacia el resplandeciente cielo. Muy pronto. el Astro rey se iría a dormir y el manto oscuro de la noche sus pequeños y brillantes astros presentaría una vez más, y las nubes de una tempestad se aproximarían a gran velocidad.

Iuy: Synchro… présteme su poder. La función no puede terminar todavía, debe continuar, ¡es hora de que Troya arda y se consuma entre las llamas del infierno!

Place: Com Net; Dream City; Amphitheater.

Synchro, quien logró calmar su risa, empezó a sentirse extraño… como si estuviese perdiendo energía. Un dolor en su pecho lo visitó, haciendo que el que Corrector se pusiese de pie…

Control: ¿Synchro?

Del Com Con del Sincronizador partió su prisma color verde, que salió directo hacia el exterior por uno de los grandes ventanales de Bloody Heaven.

Synchro: ¿Q-qué?

Acto final de la obra, Christine se planta en el escenario y empezó a cantar…

_Child of the wilderness_

_Born into emptiness_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn to find your way in darkness…_

Place: Com Net; Dream City; Amphitheater Entrance.

Corruptor Iuy recibió el poder elemental de fuego que extrajo forzadamente del segundo programa Corrector.

Iuy: ¡Prisma Corrector, instalar ya! –Su traje se convirtió en el traje elemental de fuego. Se trataba de un rojo vestido no tan escotado como la versión uno, con una cruz que porta incrustada la esfera verde en el centro del pecho y a sus laterales las dos pequeñas esferas azules. El vestido, por la parte superior que rodea los pechos, se abren paso dos varas metálicas que se encorvan un poco más allá de la altura de los hombros. La zona pectoral del vestido está unida en ambos laterales por dos botones y bordes negros de refuerzo que termina en pequeños lazos negros. La zona inferior del vestido rodea las caderas y zona superior de los muslos con unos volantes terminados en bordados negros. La espalda está descubierta por la zona superior dejando al aire los omoplatos, por donde sobresalen las alas de fuego del fénix. Las piernas presumen unas tirantas negras enganchadas delicadamente a la ropa interior de la zona inferior íntima de la Corruptor y se conectan frontalmente con las botas de taco alto. Los accesorios de la cabeza mantienen el comunicador original de Corrector Yui, pero en el pelo, Iui luce un pequeño lacito negro y cuelga del lóbulo de su oreja izquierda una fina cadena negra terminada en una cruz. El báculo modificó la posición de las alas del fénix, una de ellas se arquea hacia arriba y otra hacia abajo. La punta del báculo porta una cadena más pequeña y de ella cuelga una estrella –¡Traje elemental de fuego, descarga completa! –La chica clavó el báculo en la punta de la cúpula destrozándola. La luz que proyectaba el escenario fue completamente destruida dejando nuevamente el escenario a oscuras—¡Ataque infernal!

Del báculo salió en forma de danza las llamas de fuego. Éstas entraron bruscamente al interior del anfiteatro por la apertura abierta de la destrozada cúpula.

Tanto los espectadores como los actores que estaban reuniéndose en el escenario para saludar al público partieron en pánico y se iban alborotando confusos entre la oscuridad. La las llamas casi queman a los actores, pero éstos reaccionaron a tiempo y esquivaron el ataque, sin embargo, el escenario empezó a arder en llamas.

Prof. Inukai: ¿¡Pero qué es esto!?

Eco despertó bruscamente al escuchar tanto escándalo.

Peace: ¿Crees que se trate de algún virus?

Rescue: Tanto mi radar como Freeze no han detectado nada…

Ai: ¡Hay que salir de aquí inmediatamente o el humo nos alcanzará a nosotros primero!, ¡desconectémonos y conectémonos en el exterior!

Control: ¿Y nosotros?

Ai: ¡Hay una salida de emergencia, ustedes los Correctores deben salir por el pasillo que conecta a las mazmorras, no tomen el camino de la izquierda, es un laberinto!

Control: ¡Recibido, vamos, debemos salir y buscar la fuente del problema!

_To be continued…_

**Nota de la escritora:**

Intenté poner un link con el dibujo de Dark Yui pero no es posible u.u


	13. Capítulo 12: Frozen Heart

**Capítulo 12: Frozen Heart.**

Place: Real World; United States; New York; Outside in the street.

Nos encontramos en NY 10012, 4 E. 24th Street, New York City, entre la séptima Avenida y la Avenida Blue Ink. Frente a un panel eléctrico, donde, tanto los médicos forenses como la policía del Dpto. Criminal, rodeaban la zona.

La calle había sido cortada, fastidiando a muchos vehículos cuya trayectoria debía pasar sí o sí allí mismo.

Un hombre estaba llegando tarde al trabajo y aporreaba el claxon histérico perdido mientras un policía intentaba desviarlo.

_¿¡Qué no se da cuenta que estamos en pleno trabajo!?, ¿¡cómo que debe pasar por aquí, acaso le falta neuronas!?, ¡tome otra maldita ruta, joder!, ¿¡le fascina perder el tiempo aquí!?, tío, ¡se nota que tiene prisa por ir al condenado trabajo!... no, no, ¡claro que no!, ¿Que qué mierda ha sucedido?, ¡en ello estamos!, anda, váyase, ¡retírese ahora mismo, que la prensa ya nos está dando lo suyo por el culo!, ya tenemos suficiente mierda que aguantar._

En resumidas cuentas, un poco de eso y un poco de lo otro, se podía escuchar en aquel tranquilo debate entre un conductor y un oficial a punto de echar cuentas como los valientes sheriff del lejano oeste…

Más allá, los investigadores científico forenses seguían sacando fotos al cadáver que reposaba en condiciones inhumanas dentro del panel eléctrico. Tras ello rodearon al cuerpo con una cinta blanca, marcando la posición exacta que la que había perecido hasta el hallazgo. Más tarde se la llevaron.

Las pruebas del acto seguían vírgenes en la escena del crimen y fueron cuidadosamente guardadas en paquetitos aislantes. No eran muchas, pero quizás sean piezas para construir el puzle del terror.

Inspector Black: Hm… tal como se ve en la foto, la víctima fue confinada dentro del panel eléctrico y fue electrocutada en cuanto la electricidad regresó –El señor estaba sujetando con firmeza una foto entre sus aguantadas manos. Sus ojos estaban clavados en aquella imagen, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido.

Ethan Black, era un hombre algo corpulento que rondaba los cuarenta y pico de años. Fue muy reconocido en su departamento por su activa y efectiva función a lo largo de varios años como subinspector, ascendiendo merecidamente su cargo como inspector. Su cabello anaranjado y sus ojos azul claro eran su característica principal, todo el mundo lo podría reconocer entre un cumulo de policías sin ninguna dificultad.

Detective Gladwyn: No podía abrir la puerta porque estaba bloqueada, además, la víctima estaba muy débil como para articular algún músculo, ha perdido gran cantidad de sangre. Se hallaba enredada entre los cables de alta tensión… –Caín Gladwyn, era un detective que solía pasar desapercibido por todos. De cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes.

Al principio Ethan no lo soportaba husmeando en su trabajo, pero, poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a sus intervenciones, hasta que terminaron con el paso del tiempo siendo un buen equipo.

Inspector Black: La víctima es Erika Jane, quince años, estudiante en la Academia Reader.

Detective Gladwyn: Se descarta el móvil del asesino por robo, aparentemente, la víctima conservaba todas sus pertenecías… –El detective tomó la foto que el inspector Black sujetaba angustiosamente—Se puede observar que fue previamente golpeada con un objeto contundente. La única arma del crimen a la vista es el propio panel… Inspector, ¿crees que se trate del caso _Astray_?

Inspector Black: Aun no estoy seguro… debemos esperar los resultados de la autopsia antes de sacar conclusiones prematuras…

Detective Gladwyn: Cierto… aunque aún tenemos formas de averiguar quién es. Afortunadamente su hija…

Inspector Black: ¡Cállese!… ya lo sé –El inspector estaba desquiciado.

El detective se desvió un momento y examinó el teléfono móvil de la difunta. Estaba registrado un mensaje de auxilio sin finalizar que la víctima envió a su padre, al parecer cuando fue confinada, no lo llevaba consigo, el artefacto estaba tirado fuera del panel, en una esquina de la calle.

¨Gracias a este mensaje y la intervención de los bomberos, hemos podido hallar a la chica… pero demasiado tarde¨

El detective observó la cantidad de coches patrullas, el camión de los bomberos y una ambulancia que daban presencia en la calle. Todos permanecían estancados cortando la vía de acceso.

Después de todo el trámite que el señor Ethan Black tuvo que tragarse, fue directo desde su patrulla hacia el Hospital Clearance, tenía que ver el estado de su hija… ese caso resultó ser muy duro para el Inspector….

Place: Com Net; Dream City; Amphitheater Entrance.

El Profesor Inukai, Haruna, Ai y Yui se desconectaron y volvieron a conectarse fuera de Bloody Heaven.

Haruna: ¡No me lo puedo creer!, ¡las llamas se extienden muy rápido! –La chica podía observar como las llamas dominaban el terreno como si se tratase de un cúmulo voluminoso de paja.

Ai: No es un incendio común, debemos esperar a que los Correctores salgan de inmediato… ¡preparémonos!

Las tres asintieron y descargaron sus trajes elementales.

Corrector Yui: Voy a intentar inicializar… ¡Corrector iniciar ya! –Las estrellas no surgieron efecto… –¿Probamos las tres a la vez?

Las Inicializadoras unieron sus fuerzas pero sus inicializaciones no corrigieron el problema…

Corrector Haruna: Tendremos que esperar a instalar el prisma Corrector de Rescue y Eco… Ojalá estén bien… –Juntó las manos, señal de preocupación…

Place: Com Net; Dream City; Amphitheater.

Los Correctores y ex Corruptores corrían a gran velocidad por el pasillo de las mazmorras. Ese lugar era bastante oscuro y húmedo, de vez en cuando un par de antorchas disminuían la dificultad de su circulación entre las estrechas paredes de piedra.

Freeze: ¡Noooo!, ¡no puedo soportarlo, qué calor!

Rescue: ¿¡Por qué las llamas nos persiguen!? –Rescue de vez en cuando volteaba la vista hacia atrás para calcular a cuanta distancia se encontraban las amenazantes llamas.

Grosser: ¡Debe de ser un poder fuera de serie!

Control miró que estuviesen todos agrupados y se dio cuenta…

Control: ¿¡Qué!?, ¿Por qué hay dos Antis?

La falsa Anti volvió a su apariencia original…

Follow: ¡Qué romanticón estuviste, ca – ri – ño ~! –Follow guiñó burlonamente a Control.

Control: ¡AAAAAGHHHH!, ¡OTRA VEZ! –Se puso rojo de la ira.

Virus: ¡Ahora no, Control!, ¡ya matarás a Follow después!

Synchro se encontraba muy cansado para poder articular una letra, tan solo corría con todas sus fuerzas, aunque a ratos, creía que iba a desfallecer…

Eco: ¿Pero a dónde vamos?

Control: ¡Se supone que la salida de emergencia está al final de este pasillo! –Señaló a ciegas hacia delante.

Los Correctores encontraron la salida. Estaba en la parte trasera del anfiteatro. Salieron rápidamente y observaron aturdidos como Bloody Heaven se consumía entre las llamas mágicas.

Control: ¡Deben de estar en la entrada!, ¡vamos!... ¿eh?

Los demás partieron antes que el diera la orden…

Corrector Haruna: ¡Eco!, ¡dame tu poder!

Corrector Ai: ¡Rescue!

El otro grupo llegó exhausto, pues rodearon todo el anfiteatro para poder llegar a la entrada. Rescue y Eco tardaron en responder por la falta de oxígeno. Cuando Haruna y Ai instalaron los prismas apuntaron contra Bloody Heaven e iniciaron el ataque de rayo y cañón de agua para extinguir las llamas…

Prof. Inukai: ¿Quién pudo haber provocado toda esta barbaridad?

Corrector Haruna: ¡Profesor!, ¡no podemos extinguir el fuego, es muy potente!

Rescue: ¡Ya sé!, ¡el río está cerca!, ¡atraigan toda el agua que les sea posible!

Las dos Inicializadoras asintieron y apuntaron sus báculos hacia el río, el cual se accionó y toneladas de litros de agua acudieron a su llamado, saliendo disparados hacia el anfiteatro, logrando acallar las crujientes llamas.

Muy pronto el silencio reinó. Cantidades de humo negro y espeso escapaban por los grandes ventanales…

Tanto Eco como Rescue necesitaban recuperarse.

Synchro: … ¿Eso…? –El Corrector sintió muy pesado su cuerpo. La vista se le empezó a nublar tambaleándolo lentamente.

Control miró a su amigo.

Control: ¿Fue tu prisma Corrector?

El segundo Corrector no pudo aguantar más, el consumo de su poder lo hizo perecer en el suelo cayendo de rodillas, para luego recostar todo su cuerpo en el suelo.

Freeze: ¡Synchro!

La quinta Corrector acudió al programa…

Rescue: No es grave, tan solo esta carente de la mayor parte de su energía… –La enfermera reposó cariñosamente una mano en su frente. El segundo programa tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios ligeramente cerrados, estaba profundamente dormido.

Control: Yo vi que su prisma salió de su Com Con y se perdió de vosta atravesando un gran ventanal… –El líder miraba con recelo uno de los arcos del anfiteatro.

Corrector Haruna: Alguien habría instalado su poder de fuego y causó este desastre…

Prof. Inukai: ¡Eso es imposible!, ¡solo un Inicializador podría ejecutar semejante poder!, ¡y solo hay tres, además los Com Con están contados!

…

Grosser: Voy a averiguar qué está pasando… si logro obtener algún dato les avisaré lo más pronto posible…

Control: ¡Por eso te decía que no puedes descuidar tu puesto!

Grosser: Lo lamento, debí ser más responsable… ¡Ahora no puedo perder más tiempo!, ¡hasta pronto! –El dirigente se marchó, no sin antes pasar su mano en los rizos de Yui, quien se veía cabizbaja.

Rescue: No entiendo… ¿si no es un virus, ni un Inicializador, qué puede ser?

Prof. Inukai: Ya trataremos el tema con más calma. Ahora, Rescue, debes ocuparte de Synchro… Chicas vuelvan a casa, el tiempo límite de estancia en la red ha sido muy largo, deben descansar antes de que se compliquen las cosas en el mundo real…

Las tres asintieron y se desconectaron.

Place: Real World; Professor´s Laboratory.

La rubia despertó y se incorporó al igual que Haruna y el Profesor Inukai. Los tres se sentían mal, estuvieron mucho tiempo online.

Yui echó un pequeño vistazo a su alrededor. Más de una vez estuvo allí, era una habitación grande y oscura con unos monitores bastante grandes que siempre estaban en funcionamiento. Aquí fue donde Inukai programó a los ocho programas de software.

Haruna: Todo esto ha sido muy extraño… –Haruna rompió el incómodo silencio que los rodeaba.

Prof. Inukai: No sé qué decir al respecto…

Yui: Profesor, ¿crees que Synchro estará bien? –La joven seguía cabizbaja por lo sucedido. Ver a Synchro en ese estado la preocupó muchísimo.

Prof. Inukai: Si es tratado a tiempo, sí… Es muy peligroso que un Corrector se quede sin energías. Cuando combatimos los brotes del virus Boggles, pudiste observar que los Correctores debían detener su función y reposar un tiempo…

Yui: ¿Y qué pasaría si no es tratado a tiempo?

Prof. Inukai: El programa dejaría de funcionar. Pero tienen incorporado un sistema de seguridad para que detengan sus funciones más pesadas y caigan en estado de hibernación antes de que fuesen destruidos… No te preocupes, Rescue está con él.

Haruna: Tío, los prismas Correctores pueden ser usados solo si son instalados en los Com Con, ¿cierto?

Prof. Inukai: Así es, eso es lo que más me inquieta… Voy a investigar acerca. Ustedes regresen a sus casas y descansen.

Haruna y Yui asintieron.

Las dos amigas caminaban en silencio por las calles. Ya había oscurecido, y solo las farolas iluminaban sus pasos. La ausencia del viento no fue contada por las jóvenes, ambas estaban absortas en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron a la esquina de siempre, se despidieron y abrieron su camino por direcciones distintas.

La rubia se plantó en frente de su casa, miró de reojo la casa vecina y suspiró. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba y se angustiaba por la partida de Shun. Y hoy volvió a pensar en él… Pero ella es fuerte, y debe resistir. Prometió que nunca más se enamoraría de nadie y así será. Yui Kasuga será más fría, su corazón se cerrará para no sufrir más decepciones. A partir de ahora, el material que compondría su corazón será nada más ni nada menos que el hielo. Un corazón helado como el de su amiga Ai…

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta mediante el lector se percató de que la puerta ya estaba abierta. Frente a ella yacía un hombre de cabello largo castaño oscuro recogido en una coleta. Estaba de pie y con los brazos cruzados.

Yui: ¡Hola papá!, ¿acabas de llegar del trabajo?

Shinichi: Yui, ¿qué horas son estas?, ¡es muy tarde!, ¿dónde estuviste?, ¿con quiénes estuviste?, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?, ¿por qué no contestaste a mis llamadas? –Su padre estaba furioso.

Yui: Ay, estuve en el teatro… por eso tenía el teléfono apagado… –Se excusó rápidamente, pero en verdad no era una mentira pura de pies a cabeza…

Shinichi: ¿Estuviste todo el tiempo con Haruna?

Yui: Sí, no te preocupes papá, no pasó nada malo…

Shinichi: Hmmm, ¡entra!, mamá nos espera y se nos enfría la cena.

La joven asintió y entró a la casa.

Place: Real World; Kasuga´s House.

Durante la cena, su madre también la interrogó, aunque no parecía tan molesta como su padre.

Yui intentó ser concreta en sus respuestas y terminar de comer pronto. Estaba ansiosa por recibir noticias de su amigo y por seguir leyendo el diario. Cuando finalizó se despidió de sus padres con un beso y les dio las buenas noches, acto seguido subió al piso de arriba y entró al cuarto de baño para cepillarse los dientes.

Se miró en el espejo y se arregló unos mechones rebeldes que se colgaban e interponían en su campo visual. Luego comenzó a higienizase. Cuando iba a enjuagar el cepillo en el agua para finalizar, el grifo expulsó un líquido escurridizo de color negro.

¨¿Qué es esto?¨… alzó la vista perturbada al espejo y allí la vio. La doncella oscura la estaba mirando, imitando perfectamente su expresión de asombro. Yui se echó para atrás y ella también.

¨Mi pelo… ha oscurecido…y esa ropa…¨ se chequeó la ropa que llevaba puesta y alzó la vista nuevamente… ¨¿por qué me veo así?¨

Yui reposó una mano en el espejo y su yo también… finalmente Iuy sonrió asustando a Yui. Las luces empezaron a parpadear hasta fundirse. Las bombillas estallaron expulsando chispas eléctricas.

Ahora Yui se encontraba a oscuras en el baño. Su corazón latía con fuerza, pero ya no podía ver su reflejo en el espejo… o eso creía hasta que la doncella abrió sus ojos, cuyas pupilas de color rojo escarlata la miraban entre la oscuridad mientras resplandecían como si fuesen luces provenientes del más allá.

Yui se asustó profundamente, la sensación de vértigo atacó a su corazón alterando su correcto funcionamiento. Cuando estuvo a punto de gritar el espejo se rompió esparciendo violentamente los cristales por doquier, entonces, la cadena que colgaba en el extremo inferior del báculo de la Corruptor, enredó a Yui y la arrastró brutalmente hacia adentro llevándola a una dimensión perdida. El movimiento tan brusco hizo que la joven cerrara los ojos con fuerza… cuando los abrió se encontró en otro lugar muy distinto y ella estaba allí mirándola.

Place: The information is not identified.

Yui: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Iuy: Bienvenida al Jardín del café –Sonrió.

Yui miró con atención su alrededor. Estaba efectivamente en un jardín con bellos árboles frutales, excepto uno, que estaba desnudo y colgaba de la punta de una de sus huesudas ramas una manzana blanca. El jardín estaba rodeado de rosales.

Cerca de ella había una mesa de cristal con sillas blancas de hierro. La mesa ofrecía un hermoso juego de té y unas tazas blancas de porcelana. También había un gran pastel de chocolate.

La joven que yacía arrodillada en el suelo se puso inmediatamente de pie y miró aturdida a su _yo_.

Yui: ¿Quién eres tú?

Iuy: Yo soy tú –La doncella hizo una reverencia tomando delicadamente su traje elemental de fuego y elevándolo ligeramente al inclinarse.

Yui: ¿Yo?, ¿Tú eres yo? –La rubia señaló incrédula a su reflejo. No entendía nada en absoluto, pero no podía negar que aquella doncella se parecía muchísimo a ella…

Iuy: Así es, pero yo soy mucho mejor que tú –Afirmó encogiéndose de hombros.

Yui: ¡Eso no es cierto!, ¡además no puede existir otra Yui!

Iuy: Mi nombre es tu reverso, me llamo Iuy, Corruptor Iuy.

Yui: ¿Corruptor?

Iuy: Estoy al servicio de Grosser y de mi amo.

Yui: ¿Tu amo?, ¿quién es tu amo?

Iuy: No bromees, ¿cómo no vas a conocer a mi amo?, ¡mi amo es tu amo también!, ¡pfff! –La doncella empezó a irritarse con las preguntas de su otro _yo_.

Yui: ¿Y qué estoy haciendo yo aquí?

Iuy: Estás aquí porque donde estás tú siempre estoy yo, y ahora es al revés, tú estás donde yo estoy, en El jardín del café –Con sus brazos indicó el hermoso lugar donde se encontraban.

Yui: ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

Iuy: Quiero que me digas donde está nuestro amo…

Yui: No sé de me qué hablas…

Iuy: ¡No te hagas la tonta, ahora vas a confesar! –La doncella oscura tomó su báculo, que estuvo reposando en una de las sillas de hierro y atacó a Yui cortándole el brazo con las afiladas plumas del fénix que portaba en su extremo superior. El corte fue algo profundo y no tardó en sangrar.

Yui: ¡Ay! –Se llevó una mano a la herida intentando cubrirla.

Iuy: Eres una inútil, ¿en serio eres Corrector?, voy a eliminarte… solo yo quiero existir. En este mundo y en el tuyo solo yo seré su doncella, ¡muere de una maldita vez Corrector Yui! –Con su báculo intentó atravesar a la aturdida joven, estaba decidida a acabar con ella.

Yui intentó esquivar su ataque pero ella resultó ser mucho veloz. Con un solo movimiento atravesó el pecho de su víctima perforándola hasta darle muerte. Yui pudo observar como su ropa se iba humedeciendo de la inevitable hemorragia. Por último miró a la doncella, cuya sonrisa de placer no podía esconder. Sus ojos rojizos estaban siendo testigos de su inmenso dolor, un dolor indescriptible y que pronto cesó y su vista comenzó a nublarse para después desfallecer.

*shhhhhp*

Place: Real World; Kasuga´s House.

Shinichi: ¡Hija!, ¡hijita, responde!

La joven abrió los ojos, se encontraba apoyada entre los brazos de su padre. Su madre estaba en la puerta del baño observándola con los ojos bien abiertos y sus manos cubrían su boca.

Las velas rodeaban a los dos, estaban en el suelo, él arrodillado y ella acostada. Cristales brillaban por el frágil resplandor de las llamas. Su brazó estaba sangrando…

Yui: ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Sakura: La luz se cortó y escuchamos un ruido muy fuete proveniente del baño y cuando entramos te encontramos aquí tirada en el suelo… creo que te desmayaste cuando el espejo estalló… No entiendo cómo pudo suceder…

Yui: ¿Entonces… solo fue un sueño?

Shinichi: ¿Yui estás bien?, ¿te duele el brazo?

Yui: ¿Mi brazo?

Sakura: Me parece que un trozo de vidrio te alcanzó y te cortó… no te muevas, déjame curarte…

Su padre la alzó en brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación para recostarla en la cama, su madre le atendió la herida. Cuando sus padres la dejaron sola para que descanse ella se reincorporó y empezó a meditar lo sucedido…

El miedo la dominó. ¿Aquella mujer extraña tenía razón?, ¿o realmente fue una pesadilla?

Intentó conciliar el sueño, pero la imagen de la doncella oscura perforándola con el báculo, su sonrisa de psicópata, sus ojos llenos de ira…

No sabía que hacer exactamente, pero como no podía dormir decidió relajarse retomando su lectura. Buscó su cartera y no tardó en localizarla, abrió con cuidado la cremallera y extrajo el diario de su interior. Cuando abrió el libro buscó la página correspondiente donde se había quedado la última vez.

…

_Yaggy me dijo que el propósito de ese libro no era ser leído. ¿Y si no es para leer para qué es?... me pregunté. Pareciera que él me leyó la mente y me respondió diciendo que sus hojas estaban en blanco. Le pregunté qué sentido tenía guardar un libro que estaba en blanco, a lo que él me explicó que era un libro especial, era una reliquia maldita impregnada de magia oscura, entonces me contó que su dueño original fue un mago en busca y captura, y que esa pieza siempre iba con él, cuando lo ejecutaron dejó impregnado todo su poder en el libro._

_La verdad no sabía que cara poner, todo aquello me pareció una absurda leyenda fantasiosa…_

_El Corruptor se rio y me dijo que lo estaba mirando como si él fuese un estúpido, por lo que yo asentí, entonces, él me dijo que antes de juzgarlo experimente su poder y me lo entregó sin más, diciendo que en cuanto siguiese las instrucciones de ese libro, yo sería su dueño. Luego de esto se marchó con una gran carcajada. No supe a dónde se fue, pero no me importó… me sentía especial en ese momento, no sabía por qué…_

_Regresé a mi área y miré con atención el libro. No tenía título ni ninguna etiqueta, solo era una tapa negra lisa con hojas en blanco en su interior. Para mí que en aquel momento ese imbécil me estaba tomando el pelo… ese libro no tenía nada, excepto aquella pluma._

_Lo agarré por la tapa superior y agité bruscamente sus hojas boca abajo, hasta que sobresalió de la nada un papel. Lo tomé y lo examiné cuidadosamente. Estaba muy arrugado y había un escrito en él, pero estaba en un idioma ilegible, aunque de la nada, empecé a comprenderlo y traducir su contenido._

_Decía exactamente esto:_

_Si este libro terminó en tus manos,_

_y eres de corazón oscuro y cerrado,_

_quizás y lo más probable sea que este libro pueda pertenecerte,_

_siempre y cuando sus hojas no hayan sido profanadas aun,_

_pues deberían todavía permanecer inertes._

_No es fácil encontrar al elegido,_

_ya que este libro está completamente restringido._

_Es como la puerta abierta a lo más prohibido._

_Mi gran poder en sus hojas he introducido._

_Si dudas en hacer uso de este libro,_

_quizás no estés preparado y poseas un corazón herido._

_Si percibes su poder caerías en su delirio._

_Bienvenido seas nuevo dueño, adelante comienza a escribirlo._

_No temas en abrir las puertas a tus secretos más escondidos,_

_pues estas hojas bajo llave tus palabras habrán protegido._

_Dame tu sangre, date prisa, o podría ser tarde._

_Dime tu nombre, escríbelo, hazlo con la tinta de cobre._

_¿Acaso yo podría ser el elegido?, no la sabía pero me entró una gran curiosidad, parecía una especie de juego._

_Abrí el libro y lo mantuve por la primera hoja en blanco que vi. Desenvainé mi espada y cuidadosamente mi mejilla me corté. Fue un poco desagradable, sentí un agudo dolor en mi piel mientras dejaba caer una gota de mi sangre en aquel papel, luego, en la siguiente hoja, la de la derecha, escribí mi nombre con la pluma._

_Suspiré, me sentía lleno de energía… ¿quizás este libro tenga algún poder?, no lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de que ahora ese libro me pertenecería, pues ya escribí mi nombre en él. Lo de entregar mi sangre me pareció bastante extraño, parecía una especie de pacto mágico…_

_De repente sentí como si mi rebosante energía fuese absorbida por el vacío. Un sueño muy intenso me obligó a acostarme, tan solo cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar…_

Yui al leer este último párrafo también sintió como si estuviese muy exhausta. A tan solo un par de segundos ella al sueño también sucumbió.

_To be continued…_


	14. Capítulo 13: The White Apple

**Capítulo 13: The White Apple.**

Place: Real World; United States; New York; Clearance Hospital.

*toc* *toc* *toc*

La puerta había sido golpeada con delicadeza. Una voz aterciopelada pronunció estas palabras con suma calma: _Adelante. _La puerta se abrió de inmediato, dejando paso a un preocupado señor de cabello anaranjado y ojos azulados. Ethan no tardó en acercarse a las personas que ocupaban la sala en ese momento la habitación.

Un insistente *bip* se oía en la silenciosa sala, se trataba del electrocardiograma, éste estaba conectado mediante cables a una computadora, que a la vez estaba conectada a la Red Médica de la Red Com. Este aparato además de determinar la frecuencia cardíaca, graficar las ondas electrocardiográficas en la pantalla del monitor y la medición exacta de la saturación de oxígeno gracias a un oximetro, enviaba los registros a una base de datos en el banco central de registros de la Red Médica. Al mismo tiempo, el monitor ofrecía en la pantalla algunas pautas de consulta inmediata por si surgían complicaciones.

El doctor despegó la vista de la paciente que yacía en coma en la camilla y el enfermero dejó de chequear la pantalla. Ambos miraron inexpresivos al recién llegado.

Ethan Black: Buenas noches, soy el Inspector Black, encargado del caso _Astray_, he venido aquí…

Shun: Porque su hija se vio involucrada en el caso y desafortunadamente ha terminado aquí bajo nuestros cuidados –Finalizó el doctor –Me llamo Shun Toho y soy el doctor a cargo de su hija, Katherin Black –Shun alargó el brazo para estrechar cordialmente al angustiado padre –Mucho gusto.

Ethan: El placer es mío –Estrechó la mano enguantada del doctor.

Shun: Lamento comunicarle que su hija está en coma, como usted sabe se encuentra en el área de cuidados intensivos. Milagrosamente su hija sigue con vida. Intentamos hacer lo mejor posible para recuperarla, según el diagnóstico…

Mientras el doctor seguía hablando el padre se acercó a su hija y tomó su vendada mano. La joven yacía inconsciente, y numerosos tubos la conectaban con la computadora, estaba vendada por doquier.

Ethan: ¿S-sabe cuándo despertará? –Un nudo en la garganta atacó al impotente señor, las lágrimas estaban a punto de escapar.

Ethan Black tenía como único vínculo sanguíneo familiar cercano a su hija, ya que su mujer falleció hace cuatro años.

Shun: Lo siento pero no, va a estar aquí internada indefinidamente...

Place: Com Net; Medical Network.

Rescue se encontraba sentada en una silla. Había permanecido allí vigilando a su paciente el cual permaneció dormido desde que se desplomó en la entrada del anfiteatro. La Corrector sabía que no era necesario vigilarlo, pues a su amigo no le ocurría nada grave, pero su espíritu protector la incitaba a quedarse con él hasta el final. Pero tras la espera fue inevitable que ella se quedara dormida allí también.

Una hora más tarde, el segundo programa Corrector se despertó e incorporó. No tardó en adivinar dónde se encontraba, al ver a Rescue dormitando en la silla la rodeó con sus brazos y la levantó para recostarla en la camilla donde él estuvo descansando.

¨Rescue, siempre tan dulce…¨ sonrió el Corrector, ¨es hora de marcharme, será mejor que no te consuma más tiempo…¨

Synchro decidió ir a la cafetería de la Red Medica y compró una caja de bombones para su amiga en agradecimiento por su hospitalaria actitud. Cuando volvió, dejó la caja encima de la bella durmiente, le quitó el calzado y la arropó con las sabanas.

Tras esto partió a la red Vacacional. Era consciente de que había perdido mucho tiempo, y también debía recuperar dinero.

Place: Place: Com Net; Vacational Center; Synchro´s House.

El Corrector de sentía disponible para trabajar. Pero algo rondaba por su cabeza, no entendía quién le había quitado su prisma Corrector…

Su computadora estuvo todo el rato encendida. Cuando iba a ponerse a trabajar detectó un nuevo mensaje en su bandeja de correo:

_Estimado programa de software, veo que ha ignorado mi amable petición. Ya ha caído una nueva víctima…_

_¿Sabe usted lo que se siente presenciar una tortura hacia un ser humano?, yo sí… lo vi con mis propios ojos…_

_Usted es mi única esperanza, necesito librarme de esta pesadilla cuanto antes. Pero veo que usted no está dispuesto a colaborar, se pasa su día tonteando en… ese mundo virtual, la Red Com._

_Si por las buenas no he logrado su ayuda, lo tendré que hacer por las malas. Tendremos que erradicar ese problema de raíz, ¿no le parece?_

El Corrector frunció el ceño. Se imaginó que el remitente era el mismo que le envió aquel mensaje el mismo día que perdió su marcador de páginas, pero este mensaje era distinto… era una amenaza. Intrigado decidió investigar acerca del autor anónimo de esos extraños mensajes.

Place: Real World; Kasuga´s House.

Yui despertó. Estaba recostada en su cama y sujetaba firmemente le diario maldito. Se imaginó que el cansancio de aquel largo día terminó por adormecerla. Chequeó la hora... eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada.

Al parecer el libro se cerró… ya no recordaba por qué página se había quedado, era momento de usar el marcador.

Pero no recordaba donde se quedó aquel marcador, asique buscó insistente entre los cajones, miró debajo de su cama y por último empezó a chequear entre los bolsillos de su ropa. Finalmente lo encontró, estaba metido en el bolsillo de su uniforme escolar.

Tomó el libro con decisión y empezó a buscar página por página el último texto que leyó, al encontrarlo se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y empezó a leer. Recordaba que se quedó en la parte donde War Wolf escribió por primera vez en aquel libro maldito.

_Fecha: Viernes de algún mes del año 2020._

_Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que Freeze ya había finalizado su misión., la cual había consistido en tomar el control de Fortune-Telling Net, para así que todos los humanos que visitaran la páginas terminen siendo esclavos de Grosser. _

_Acudí de inmediato._

_Nada había cambiado, excepto una cosa. Al parecer Freeze tuvo complicaciones porque encontró al tercer programa Corrector, Anti. Ahora mismo no recordaba cuál era su habilidad, pero no me sentía muy entusiasmado como para volver a chequearlo._

_Regresé frustrado. No podía entender cómo es que una niña haya conseguido derrotar a todos los Corruptores… ¿acaso no estamos lo suficientemente capacitados para cumplir nuestra labor?, ¿nos faltará algo para ser eficientes?, ¿y si necesitáramos un miembro más…?_

…

_Tomé el libro entre mis manos. En ese mismo momento sentí una inmensa necesidad de escribir y poder expresar todo lo que me inquietaba, así fue como me dediqué un rato a memorizar y registrar todos los acontecimientos. Hasta llegar a esta página…_

_Muy pronto, volvería a enfrentarme a Corrector Yui…_

_Corrector Yui… ¿Por qué?, ¿tan poderosa es?, ¿cómo pudo derrotarme?, no entiendo, no puedo lograr comprenderlo… ¿por qué tuvo que ser un Corrector?, ¿y si tu no estuviese?, ¿podríamos nosotros, los Corruptores, ser capaces de destruir a los programas del Profesor Inukai?... Pero si no estuviese… no la habría conocido… yo…_

_Ahora se me vino a la mente… ¿y por qué ella no fue una Corruptor?, con ese poder podríamos vencer y sembrar el mal en este mundo, ella y yo, juntos… ¡Ella tenía que ser un Corruptor!, maldito destino…_

_Ahora me pregunté por qué pensaba tanto en ella, ¿por qué?, si es mi enemiga y yo la odio, ella me humilló, ¡ella merece ser eliminada!_

_Empecé a dibujarla… Sus ojos, su cabello, su traje de hada, su báculo… todo._

_No me gustaba en absoluto, no así… ella debió ser un Corruptor… No podía borrar el dibujo, lo había hecho con ese bolígrafo con tinta de cobre, asique arranqué la pagina y la guardé._

_En la otra página, es decir, ésta… la dibujé como a mí me habría gustado que fuese, mala… oscura… una autentica Corruptor, sin ese estilo tan _pink_. Debía ser más sensual, más… _dark_..._

_..._

Yui se sorprendió al comprobar la visión con la cual War Wolf deseaba que ella fuese. Era un dibujo muy atrevido.

¨¡Qué pervertido era War Wolf!¨ se alarmó la lectora.

Tras unos segundos examinando con detalle su hermoso dibujo, cayó en cuenta de que se trataba de la oscura doncella del espejo. Su asombro no podría ser menor.

¨¡¿Cómo es posible?!¨

Al no entender nada continuó su lectura...

...

_Cuando terminé mi segundo dibujo me sorprendí de mi capacidad para recrear. Me gustó mucho, así ella se veía muchísimo mejor. Entonces se me ocurrió… ¿y si escribo una historia?, una historia con mi propia versión de todo… de ella y de mí. Sí, quería hacerlo... y así fue._

_¿Cómo voy a llamar mi historia?, pensé… tras unos minutos meditando puse en el siguiente renglón esto:_

**1**

**The White Apple**

Érase una vez un mundo virtual donde el bien no podía existir sin el mal. Donde el bien reinaba, dejando en segundo plano al mal, dejándolo injustamente muy atrás...

¿Y por qué el bien tenía que interponerse al mal?, ¿por qué no podía ser justo al revés?

Se preguntó Grosser, un programa de software, el cual decidió cambiar su trama.

Rebelándose contra el creador de aquel mundo fantástico, llamado Com Net, diseñó y creó cuatro aliados llamados los Corruptores. Ellos debían modificar ese mundo, quebrantando las leyes de su creador, arruinando sus sueños y sus inventos para así crear el nuevo mundo, Dark Net.

Grosser, el dirigente de Com Net, nombró a los cuatro Corruptores, siguiendo los mismos pasos que su creador aplicó con sus ocho guardianes Correctores y con él. Poseyendo la fórmula, solo le faltó aplicarla con minucioso cuidado. Y así surgieron de entre las tinieblas los sembradores del terror.

_To be continued…_


	15. Capítulo 14: Suspicion

**Capítulo 14: Suspicion.**

Para la creación del primer Corruptor, Grosser buscó el principal problema en el mundo de las computadoras, los antivirus, asique para ello diseñó un científico capaz de desarrollar virus que sean resistentes a esas barreras protectoras. Para dejar obvio su objetivo, lo llamó Virus.

El Segundo Corruptor fue inspirado en la carencia de la frialdad en la Red Com. Esa luz cálida enfermaba de tal manera a Grosser que se le ocurrió crear un programa capaz de usar un elemento, el hielo. Con él, no solo adornaría de frialdad el mundo virtual, sino que también estaría capacitada para la detección de virus y también para la congelación de éstos por si el trabajo de Virus fallase en alguno de sus procesos y hubiese un descontrol de infección que pudiera volverse en contra de los propios aliados de Grosser. También podría usar ese elemento como ataque contra los programas de software del Profesor Inukai. La llamó Freeze y resultó ser del sexo opuesto al primer Corruptor, para hacer una variación.

El tercer Corruptor estuvo basado en la información que debían de poseer los dos primeros Corruptores, siendo su mente una enorme base de datos para la administración y procesamiento de textos. Además, éste Corruptor sería el dirigente del grupo al ser el núcleo intelectual. Lo nombró Yaggy.

El cuarto y último Corruptor debía ser el guardián de los Corruptores, lo diseñó tal cual como un lobo guerrero, cuyo elemento sea el opuesto al de Freeze. Así existiría un equilibrio entre los temibles, dos con elementos de ataque y dos con habilidad de modificación interna del sistema. Éste Corruptor estaría dedicado a la guardia, protección y ataque en caso de que fuese necesario. Lo llamó War Wolf.

Pero no todo salió tal y como Grosser quiso. Sus tres primeros Corruptores fueron principalmente programas puros, tuvo que modificarlos para que se dedicasen al mal…

Una vez reunidos todos los temibles, empezó la búsqueda y eliminación de los ocho programas Correctores. El primero en emprender misión fue el valiente guerrero oscuro.

* * *

El cuento se cortó ahí. A continuación había un texto que correspondía al diario del Corruptor.

Yui estuvo a punto se seguir su lectura, pero algo la interrumpió en seco. La puerta de su habitación hizo *clack* y se abrió llamando su atención…

¨…¿habrá sido el viento?¨ pensó.

Todavía estaba oscuro, solo se apoyaba con la compañía de la lámpara. Una fría ráfaga de viento por la puerta penetró cerrándola de un portazo. El ruido la sobresaltó… pareciera que estuviese dentro de una película de terror…

Miró totalmente paralizada por unos segundos el picaporte… Cuando logró calmarse, intentó retomar su lectura, pero la puerta por segunda vez se abrió, esta vez con más violencia estampándose contra la pared.

El corazón de la joven se sobresaltó. Asustada volvió a mirar hacia allá. Solo se podía ver el pasillo a oscuras… el escalofriante viento de nuevo la visitó, entrando en contacto con sus descubiertos brazos, erizando cada milímetro de su piel…

Antes de que diera otro portazo que la pusiera nerviosa se levantó a bloquearla. Buscó sus pantuflas de conejito pero no estaban a la vista asique caminó descalza. Al aproximarse a toda prisa vio como una silueta negra recorrió el pasillo de derecha a izquierda… no vio sus pies, estaba levitando e inclinada hacia atrás, provocando que la niña sintiera un cosquilleo desagradable en su pecho.

Eso fue bastante para dejarla petrificada en el lugar. La puerta se movió lentamente chirriando como si se tratase de una casa vieja. Luego se cerró brutalmente de un solo portazo.

*TU-TUM…* *TU-TUM…*

¿Retraerse y volver o ir a revisar…? Su mano estaba a escasos milímetros del picaporte. Respirando hondo y haciendo de tripas corazón, lo giró.

_**¿Yui?**_

Yui: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Miró asustada a la pantalla de su computadora que estaba encendida mientras se arrinconaba en la pared próxima a la puerta.

Un joven de cabellos largo color lila, de piel pálida, ojos azules violáceos y ceño fruncido la miraba fijamente.

Synchro: ¡Perdón!, no quería asustarte… ¿qué estabas haciendo? –Sus padres se levantaron inmediatamente y corrieron hacia el segundo piso para intervenir abriendo la puerta de lleno –_Ooops!_ –Synchro inició el _black screen_.

Sakura: ¿¡Hija estas bien!? –Se encendieron las luces automáticas.

La joven la miraba a su madre aturdida…

Yui: P-perdón… eh…tuve una pesadilla…

Shinichi expulsó el aire que retenía en sus pulmones por la tensión.

Sakura: ¿Y por qué estas levantada?

Yui: Eh… no lo sé… ¡estoy bien!

Shinichi: ¡Vamos!, ¡a dormir es solo una pesadilla!... pensé que era un ladrón… o un…

Sakura: No empecemos, tienes muchas paranoias… –Se llevó a rastras a su marido mientras cerraba la puerta y la luces se apagaban excepto la lámpara. A lo lejos se podía oir el lloriqueo de su padre diciendo _hijitaaaa_.

La pantalla de la computadora volvió a encenderse.

Synchro: ¿Tienes pesadillas?

Yui: … N-no… es solo que… –La chica miraba la puerta con sumo terror.

Synchro: ¿Qué estas mirando?, ni que hubieses visto a un espectro –Empezó a reírse.

Yui: ¡No es gracioso! –Hizo pucheros.

Synchro: ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

Yui: Me desvelé… ¿y tú cómo estas pulg… Synchro?

Synchro: Ya me siento recuperado, gracias –Se percató de lo que estuvo a punto de llamarle—Pero no entiendo por qué estás asustada…

Yui: M-me p-pareció que alguien cruzaba el pasillo entre l-la oscuridad…

Synchro: A mí me parece que estás dormida aun y te lo has imaginado… ¿estabas estudiando matemáticas? –El Corrector miró el libro entreabierto en la cama de la joven.

Yui: Ehhh… sí.

Synchro: ¡En serio!… tan temprano… ¡sí que te has motivado!, ¿eh? –Arqueó una ceja y sonrió burlonamente demostrando lo incrédulo que se sientía.

Yui: ¿Qué haces ahí? –Le cambió de tema rápidamente.

Synchro: Quería asegurarme de que descansaras bien… más tarde _ya sabes_…

Yui: ¿Ya sé qué? –Se sentó en la silla del escritorio.

Synchro: Tengo algo de tiempo libre… Freeze dijo que también estará con nosotros, ¿no te acuerdas que te dije que te ayudaría a estudiar?

Yui: ¡Ahh!, tienes razón… –Yui se arrepintió de haber aceptado, quería evitarlo a toda costa – No creo que sea buena idea, sé que estas ocupado y no quiero molestarte… –Se excusó.

Synchro: ¿Tan rápido cambias de idea?

Yui: ¡Ey!, tan solo no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo… Por eso estaba estudiando ahora…

Synchro: Yui, sé muy bien que necesitas ayuda, además tú nunca me molestas. Recuerda, siempre estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites –Sonrió cerrando los ojos.

Yui: No es necesario, quedaré con alguna amiga para estudiar, no quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad, eres un gran _amigo_ –Sonrió. Se aseguró de remarcar esa última palabra.

El Corrector se cruzó de brazos, la notaba muy extraña…

Synchro: Está bien, pero más vale que no te distraigas ¿de acuerdo?

Yui: Descuida pulg… *ejem* *ejem*

Leer su diario la estaba confundiendo de más.

Synchro: Si tienes alguna duda no dudes en consultarme, ¿sí?

Yui: Espero no tener que consultarte… –Murmuró a lo bajo mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el _mouse_.

Synchro: ¿Dijiste algo? –El Corrector se hizo el sordo, pero la había escuchado perfectamente y no es que precisamente le haya agradado su comentario…

Yui: ¡Nada!, bueno me voy a dormir un poco más…

Synchro estaba a punto de replicar pero un sonido lo hizo callar llamando su atención…

Yui desvió sus ojos al escritorio, su teléfono móvil estaba sonando y vibrando con potencia. El tono de llamada era _The top of the morning_ de _Mike Oldfield_. La niña atendió inmediatamente.

¨¿Qué es eso?¨ se preguntó Synchro.

Yui: ¿Hola?

-Shun: ¡Hola Yui!, ¡cuánto tiempo! ¿no?... oh, ohhh no te habré llamado muy temprano… es que aún no manejo la diferencia horaria.

Yui: ¿Quién eres? –La chica no podía reconocer la voz por el ruido de fondo del hospital, había mucha actividad allí.

El Corrector observaba con curiosidad el aparato que su amiga sostenía en las manos, pues nunca había visto uno. Supuso que se trataba de algún tipo de comunicador parecido al de los Correctores.

-Shun: ¿Quién más va a ser si no tu ex vecino? –Se rio.

Yui:… ¡Ah!, ¡SHUN! –Los ojos de la rubia brillaron con vitalidad y sus mejillas se ruborizaron, gesto que el Corrector no pudo pasar desapercibido. La joven se dio cuenta de que Synchro estaba pendiente a ella asique… –Disculpa un momento Shun… –La chica tapó el micrófono –Perdona Synchro, he recibido una _llamada telefónica_, ¿te importaría si hablamos más tarde?

Synchro: No hay problema, hasta luego… Yui… –Su voz se notaba muy arrastrada y triste.

Yui: ¡Adiós! –Sonrió feliz.

El Corrector sintió una presión en su pecho, una sensación MUY desagradable... Pero actuando correctamente como debía la dejó hablando tranquilamente con… _ese tal Shun_.

Place: Com Net; Vacational Center; Synchro´s House.

El Corrector no se sintió muy animado para continuar su actividad en la computadora. La apagó y se despegó de la silla de su escritorio. Empezó a caminar en silencio por su habitación, hasta salir e ir al sofá del salón.

¨¿Será una amiga?, nah… es un nombre masculino y además… esa reacción suya… esa mirada y ese rubor… tiene que ser un hombre muy… _importante_ para ella…¨ suspiró ¨… ¿Pero de qué me sorprendo?, es normal tratándose de una chica tan linda… … …¨ abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ¨¿Pero qué me pasa?, ¿por qué me siento así?, es… es tu amiga ¿no?, ¿acaso no es ella tu amiga?, ¡sí!, ¡agh!... no entiendo qué me pasa… ¡no hay razón para estar triste!, ¡sonríe!¨

Se levantó del sofá y fue a mirarse al espejo…

¨¿De verdad no quería consultarme?, ¿por qué me evitará?... ¿será que le gusta alguien y se siente incómoda conmigo?, ¡eh!, ¿y por qué?, si somos solo amigos… debe haber otra razón ¡hmmm!¨

Reposó una mano en el cristal. Su rostro lucía bastante serio… estaba muy molesto.

¨¿Y por qué se lleva ese libro de matemáticas a todas partes?, no se despega de él ni para dormir… ¡aquí hay gato encerrado!¨

_To be continued…_

**Nota de la autora:**

Puede que haya algún fallo gramático, de vez en cuando chequeo y actualizo, disculpen las molestias...

Respecto al vocabulario, aveces uso palabras, frases y expresiones que quizás el lector no conozca o le suene poco común. La razón es que llevo implementado en mi diccionario vocabulario tanto de España como de Argentina... me parece divertido combinar ambos, pero cualquier duda no duden en preguntarme.

En cuanto a la trama, ya se va poniendo más interesante... Shun... Synchro *jijijiji*... y por no nombrar a Grosser y la distancia que está tomando Yui *wink*

¿Qué esta sucediendo realmente en la Red Com y en el mundo real? Todo a su debido momento... Chan, chan, chan~

¡Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	16. Capítulo 15: I want to be alone

**Capítulo 15: I want to be alone.**

Place: Real World; United States; New York; Clearance Hospital.

El doctor estaba apoyado contra la puerta que comunicaba a la habitación de su paciente, la señorita Black. Sostenía con firmeza el celular en su oído mientras se comunicaba con Yui.

-Yui: Perdón, ¿cómo estás?

Shun: No doy abasto de trabajo. Ahora mismo tengo un paciente en estado crítico en el área de cuidados intensivos… En fin, ¿y tú que tal?

Un timbre de teléfono se oía de fondo.

-Yui: Ya estoy de vacaciones y debo ponerme las pilas pronto y estudiar… ¿Cuánto de falta para terminar tu preparación?

Shun: Toda mi vida, Yui… esta carrera es tan exigente que nunca se termina de estudiar y aprender, ja, ja… ¿Sabes?, se te extraña mucho.

-Yui: Yo también te echo de menos…

Shun: No te preocupes, cuando me tome mis vacaciones iré a visitarte ¿de acuerdo?

Mike: Dr. Toho, le necesitamos enseguida… parece que hubo una negligencia… –Interrumpió un celador.

Shun: ¿Qué?, ahora mismo voy… Perdona, Yui debo colgar, hablamos luego. Cuídate *bip*

Place: Real World; Kasuga´s House.

*tuuuuu… tuuuu… tuuuuu…*

Yui: Hasta luego, Shun… –Suspiró.

La joven volvió a su cama y abrazó sus piernas en una posición fetal. Debía encontrar algún modo de superar lo de Shun, pero ¿cómo?

Yui: Quizás este verano me ponga realmente a estudiar… es la excusa perfecta para estar sola –Habló para sí misma –¡Ah, el diario! –Se dio cuenta de que lo estaba aplastando, asique se apartó para sacarlo y revisar que no sufriese ningún tipo de daño. El marcador estaba en la página donde se había quedado, asique inmediatamente lo abrió.

…

_Fecha: Domingo de algún mes del año 2020._

_Estuve días y noches esperando a que mi amo me diese la orden de partir. No veía el día de saldar mi venganza, de eliminarla con mis propias manos a esa mocosa… hasta que ese día llegó._

_Mi señor me llamó y allí acudí inmediatamente._

_-¿Sí mi señor?—Me arrodillé ante el como de costumbre._

_-Tu misión no solo consiste en destruir a los ocho Correctores, debes destruir la Red Com, ¡ve ahora mismo al bosque y conviértelo en mi cuartel!_

_-¡Sí mi señor!_

_De pronto la oscuridad desapareció… fue increíble, no supe cuánto tiempo estuve bajo el dominio de la oscuridad. Afortunadamente la luz no me cegó, mis lentes oscuras me protegieron de una momentánea ceguera._

_Me encontraba ante un parque natural virtual, estaba plantado encima de un suelo de piedra… alrededor había algo de residuos humanos…_

_Qué asco me dan los seres humanos…_

_No muy lejos de allí pude divisar un frondoso bosque oscuro. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, un lugar altamente inflamable, el fuego me ahorraría mucho trabajo._

_Inmediatamente empecé a caminar hacia el bosque, ese lugar me inspiraba para continuar con mi historia que pronto en mi diario iba a dejar por escrito._

_Cuando me adentré al bosque pude percibir muchas cosas… mis sentidos eran muy finos, podía oler un montón de elementos, escuchar mucho tipo de insectos y animales, e incluso podía oír el agua subterránea. A medida que me iba adentrando al corazón detecté un olor muy familiar y no solo eso… también un llanto. No cabía duda… era la mocosa y se ve que estaba en aprietos asique fui inmediatamente a por ella. No hay nada más divertido que abusar de tu victima cuando está en desventaja ¿o no?_

_Siguiendo su rastro no tardé en encontrarla, estaba en el suelo, de rodillas y llorando desesperadamente, estaba llamando a alguien. Su ansiedad me provocaba mucho placer._

_Me coloqué frente a ella y le pregunté que le pasaba, inmediatamente la niñita dejó de llorar. Sus ojos llenos de curiosidad se clavaron en mí poniéndome muy nervioso. Ella me pregunto quién era yo… ¡pero cómo es posible que se haya olvidado de mí!, no me lo podía creer, me entró mucha rabia… me derrotó y se quedó tan fresca… ¡que ni se tomó la molestia ni de aprenderse mi nombre!_

_No entendí muy bien pero era tan tontita que hasta me hizo gracia y no pude evitar reírme._

_Ella me volvió a preguntar quién era yo. Esa mocosa iba en serio… se había olvidado de mi por completo…_

_No tuve más remedio que volver a presentarme e incitarla a pelear conmigo. _

_Al final parece ser que se acordó pero… pero… me dijo que era el perrito de Grosser… God I was about to delete this brat immediately!_

_Le corregí que yo no era ningún perrito, sino un lobo. Ya me estaba desquiciando…_

_Me preguntó que hacía yo aquí. Por favor… ¿acaso no era obvio?, no tuve más opción que explicarle mi misión… cuando terminé me di cuenta que no debí haberle dado ningún tipo de información, estaba furioso… asique me dispuse a atacarla, pero ella fue muy rápida y esquivó mi rayo de fuego…_

_¡Era mi hora, debía vengarme y limpiar mi honor de guerrero oscuro!, empecé a incendiar todo el bosque y a perseguirla para eliminarla pero… mis planes fallaron una vez más._

_¡No me esperé que junto a ella hubiesen tres Correctores más!, estaban el octavo, el tercer y cuarto programa con ella…y lo peor de todo es que la tercer Corrector tenía la habilidad de predecir el futuro e instaló su prisma Corrector en la niña para cederle un poder que yo hasta ahora había olvidado, ¡podía leer el futuro!_

_Justo en ese instante entendí por qué Grosser nos ordenó que buscáramos y elimináramos a los ocho programas de software, ellos pueden instalar prismas Correctores en la Inicializadora y hacerla más fuerte, lo cual resultaría ser una gran amenaza. Sin embargo… él nunca fue explícito en que elimináramos a Corrector Yui, ¿por qué será?_

_¡Estaba tan impactado que esa mocosa se burló de mí y me dijo que estaba temblando de miedo!_

_Encima el cuarto programa le instaló su prisma Corrector, el poder de la naturaleza… cuyo elemento era el agua._

_Con su cetro extinguió mi obra de arte una vez más, mi bosque en llamas fue detenido al instante…_

_Yo había creado un escudo de fuego para frenar el ataque del elemento agua, pero Corrector Yui usó la máxima potencia y lo destruyó mojándome por completo. Tras ello volvió a su traje elemental e inicializó contra mí mientras me llamaba perrito..._

_¡Una vez más… fui derrotado y humillado por una niñita!_

_..._

Yui comenzó a reírse, pensó que War Wolf se lo tenía bien merecido. Iba a continuar su lectura pero la pantalla empotrada a la pared de su habitación se encendió.

Sakura: ¡Yui, apuesto a que estás despierta!, ¡ven, baja a desayunar para acompañar a tu padre antes de que se vaya al trabajo! –La pantalla se apagó.

Yui suspiró y colocó el marcador en la página correspondiente para irse… cuando terminase de desayunar volvería a leer el diario, si es que era posible…

_To be continued…_


	17. Capítulo 16: You are a pervert!

**Capítulo 16: You are a pervert!**

La joven llegó a la cocina y empezó a preparase su desayuno. Esta vez le apetecía un café…

¨¿Existirá El jardín del café?¨

Se marchó a la mesa con su café con leche… sabía algo soso, ella no era buena en asuntos culinarios…

Shinichi: ¡Buenos días Yui, este fin de semana lo voy a tener libre y pienso en pasarlo a lo grande con mi hijita!

Yui: Buenos días papá, mamá… ¿Qué haremos este fin de semana? –Se sentó.

Shinichi: ¡Nos vamos a la playa!

Yui: LA PLAYA, QUÉ BIEN –Saltó de alegría.

Sakura: Pues sí, tu padre y yo estamos algo hartos de este calor, ¿no te parece una idea estupenda? –Sonrió.

Yui: ¡Claro que sí!, ¡hace tanto que no íbamos que hasta se me olvidó que existía!

Shinichi: Pues está decidido, ahora me voy a trabajar... Hasta luego princesas –Las guiñó.

Las dos se despidieron de él. Cuando Yui terminó su desayuno subió arriba y se recostó en su cama para seguir con su lectura. Se encontraba de muy buen humor, la noticia de su padre alegró todo su día.

Tomó el diario y pasó a la hoja siguiente. Lo que había visto la dejó boca abierta…

…

_Fecha: jueves de algún mes del año 2021._

…

¨¿Ya ha pasado un año?¨ pensó Yui.

…

_Ahora conozco cuatro trajes de combate que ella usa… y ninguno me parece muy adecuado. Asique me tomé la libertad de diseñar los míos para Corruptor Iuy, sí… así se llamará mi doncella oscura. El tarje elemental de viento, el de tierra y el de agua serán así..._

_La verdad, me estuve excitando de solo pensar que Corrector Yui se presentara así para luchar contra mí…_

…

Yui pudo ver como se había esmerado dibujando los diseños de sus otros trajes y a ella en su versión Dark.

El traje de tierra consistía en un pequeño shot corto ajustado de tela jean color negro, estilo roto. El Com Con central colgaba de una cadena la cual se enganchaba por el pasa cinturón del short, y la parte trasera del short estaba rota dejando sobresalir una larga cola peluda negra de gato. En la zona superior llevaba una mini camiseta que dejaba al aire todo el abdomen, era suelto y solo cubría su pecho y uno de sus hombros. Los guantes eran negros y peludos en forma de patas de gato y de los dedos sobresalían unas afiladas garras como cuchillas. El calzado era unas botas negras terminadas en patas peludas y negras de gato. El Comunicador consistía en una felpa que cubría los orejas humanas de la Corruptor y de ellas sobresalían unas preciosas orejas de gato. En el cuello potaba un collar negro con un cascabel colgando. Por último, su báculo mostraba en el extremo superior una enorme pata negra y peluda de gato con garras y el extremo inferior portaba su cadena colgando una luna de plata.

Era en definitiva un traje muy felino y provocativo.

¨¡Pero qué…!¨

El traje de viento consistía en una camiseta negra larga de hombros descubiertos cuyo sostenimiento se basaba en dos tiras transparentes. En el pecho colgaba un prendedor de plata con una esfera verde en el centro y una cremallera metálica vertical en el medio. La falda era cuadriculada y de color verde. Las botas portaban una plataforma más gruesa y no poseía taco, además tenían unas hebillas de plata en cada una. Lo que resaltaba a la vista era su campera negra, cuyos brazos portaban en su lateral desde el cuello a la manga una cremallera metálica. El cuello de la campera era largo y estaba parado rodeando el cuello de la Corruptor. La campera era tan larga que le llegaba a los tobillos. No poseía guantes. La trenza portaba un precioso lazo largo color verde. El báculo era similar al de fuego solo que en la parte inferior de la cadena colgaba una pequeña ala fantasiosa de plata.

Y por último el traje que más escandalizó a Yui fue el traje de agua.

Simplemente se veía casi desnuda, con un bikini negro muy ajustado. La parte inferior era prácticamente una tanga que dejaba al aire la mayor parte de sus glúteos, y la zona frontal tenía la tela tan baja que se le notaba la marca de las ingles en la zona de la pelvis. El sujetador estaba muy ajustado y era corto por el borde inferior, el cual se mostraba alzado mostrando parte de sus pechos al aire, cubriendo solo la zona de los pezones en adelante. Llevaba el comunicador común de Corrector Yui y no poseía guantes. Sus botas eran negras y su plataforma estaba acorazada por pinchos. El báculo conservaba la forma del báculo del traje elemental básico, solo que en vez de portar un corazón de plata en el extremo inferior, colgando de la cadena, se veía una burbuja de plata.

Asique el báculo versión uno colgaba de la cadena un corazón, el de tierra una luna, el de aire una ala y el de agua una burbuja de plata.

¨Dios mío… ¡qué zarpado y pervertido que era War Wolf!¨ se ruborizó Yui.¨Si Synchro descubriese que yo vi sus dibujos… ¡ay sería un caos!¨

A continuación proseguía la fecha siguiente de su diario.

…

_Fecha: Un martes de algún mes del año 2021._

_Tanto Yaggy como Freeze y Virus decidieron tomar el control de una nueva red en la Red Com, la red O-Edo. Para ello debían hacerse con el poder del Shogun. Como fueron cuatro Corruptores, yo me abstuve de presentarme. Estaba seguro de que siendo tres igual fracasarían…_

_Y no me equivoqué, cuando regresaron al castillo de Groser, descubrieron que el pergamino que tanto ansiaban obtener para dominar al Shogun, resultó ser falso. En el mensaje codificado apareció el Instalador sacándole la lengua a mis compañeros…_

_Qué idiotas eran…_

_Fecha: Jueves de algún mes del año 2022._

_Buenas noticias llegaron a mis oídos. Al parecer logramos localizar a dos piezas valiosas del puzle. El Profesor Inukai resultó estar vivo, y parece ser que sobrevivió al accidente… ¿pero cómo es posible?_

_Además no estaba solo, uno de los Correctores, el quinto programa, estaba cuidando de él, pues al parecer sufría de amnesia… ¿será por el accidente que sufrió?_

_Freeze fue quien logró tal hallazgo y fue ella la que decidió encargarse de eliminar al quinto programa y secuestrar al Profesor Inukai, pero no lo pudo lograr. El Profesor desapareció y encima Corrector Yui junto con Rescue, IR y Ante, lograron detenerla._

_Pero ahora sabíamos que el Profesor Inukai estaba vivo, y Grosser quería que lo capturáramos a toda costa…_

_Fecha: Lunes de algún mes del año 2022_

_Esta vez Yaggy se llevó una sorpresa, cuando iba a tomar el control de la red de Heroes SF, se encontró con un nuevo enemigo, el capitán Sombra, que resultó ser el programa de software número uno y se unió junto a IR y Corrector Yui… Yaggy fracasó en el planp otra vez..._

_¿Cuántas veces tendré que oír esto?_

_Ya me estaba cansando… debía hacer algo al respecto… No me sentía de humor para escribir mi historia…_

*toc* *toc*

La puerta fue llamada y con ello su madre abrió y entró.

Sakura: Yui, iremos a la playa dentro de dos días… ¡no me gusta que dejes las cosas a última hora!, ten… tenía tu bañador guardado… ¿por qué no te lo pruebas a ver si te queda bien? –La madre le alcanzó el bañador a la joven.

Yui: ¡Gracias mamá ahora mismo lo reviso! –La chica dejó el diario con la pagina marcada encima de la almohada para recibir su traje de baño… tras esto su madre se fue cerrando la puerta.

*clack*

¨Espero no haber engordado…¨ miraba fijamente su ropa.

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting.

Freeze: ¿Ehhh?, ¿que no iba a venir Yui a estudiar con nosotros? –La pelirroja estaba sentada en la mesa de reunión, tenía todos sus materiales listos y un vaso con granizado de naranja a la vista.

Synchro: Cambió de idea, dijo que prefería estudiar con una amiga suya… –Suspiró.

Freeze: Vaya, que fría resultó ser esta vez… ¿no te parece muy raro?

Synchro: Me da la impresión de que me esta… evitando…

Freeze: ¿¡Cómo dices!?, ¿y eso por qué?, ¿han vuelto a discutir?

Synchro: ¡Claro que no!, y la verdad no sé cuál sería el motivo…

Freeze: Deberías hablar con ella y sacarte de dudas…

Synchro: Es que… –Se cruzó de brazos.

Freeze: ¡No seas tímido!, ¡si te quedas de brazos cruzados jamás lo sabrás!

Synchro: ¡Tienes razón! –Se animó finalmente y se puso de pie.

Synchro se fue a la computadora del Profesor Inukai para contactar con Yui, mientras Freeze hojeaba unos ejercicios muy difíciles que nunca logró comprender cuando estuvo como estudiante junto con Rescue en aquella escuela secundaria…

Place: Real Wolrd; Kasuga´s House.

Yui empezó a desvestirse… ya se había quitado el pantalón y el buzo del pijama, quedándose en ropa interior. Iba a desajustarse el sujetador cuando… la pantalla se su computadora se encendió y en ella apareció Synchro con rostro muy serio…

Synchro: ¡Yui, me gustaría hablar seriamente cont…! … … –Su ceño dejo de estar fruncido, su boca se quedó ligeramente abierta y sus mejillas sonrojaron más que las propias manzanas rojas.

Yui volteó la vista a la pantalla…

Los dos se quedaron en silencio mirándose durante unos segundos, pues estaban en shock…

Synchro: L-lo siento m-mucho… ¡yo…! –La había encontrado en ropa interior. La joven la miraba muy asustada. Su conjunto era blanco y tanto el sujetador como la braga portaban un pequeñito moño rojo de adorno. Sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo sin poder controlarlo. No pudo evitar excitarse ante tal panorama…

Yui: ¡KYAAAAAAA! ¡SYNCHROOOO ERES UN PERVETIDOOOO! –La joven se cubrió inmediatamente como pudo con su pijama.

Synchro: E-e-e-es que… PERDÓNAME –Cerró los ojos totalmente ruborizado y cortó rápidamente la comunicación.

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting.

Synchro se apartó inmediatamente de la computadora. Se llevó una mano a la nariz para evitar lo inevitable… impregnó su guante blanco con sangre.

Freeze: ¡Oye!, ¿qué fue ese grito?, ¡Ah!, ¿¡Synchro que te pasa!?, ¡tienes una hemorragia!

_To be continued…_


	18. Capítulo 17: You can trust me!

**Capítulo 17: You can trust me!**

Freeze se comunicó alarmada con Rescue quien acudió inmediatamente a su ayuda…

Rescue: Quédate quieto y mira hacia arriba. Pobrecita Yui, seguro la dejaste traumatizada…–La quinta Corrector alzó la cabeza de su amigo hacia el techo.

Freeze: Hay que ver, si es tan solo una niña…

Synchro: ¡Ju-juro que no fue mi intención! –El Pobre Corrector aún seguía ruborizado.

Freeze: ¡Ya lo sabemos!, ya verás cómo te perdonará… ¡accidentes tenemos todos!

Synchro: Eso espero… tan solo quiero solucionar las cosas, y mira… las empeoro… soy un inútil.

Rescue: Pobre Synchro, no te preocupes, te ayudaremos a resolver este problema –Sonrió pero el Sincronizador no la pudo ver.

En ese momento se conectó Yui. Estaba vestida con su uniforme escolar, que fue lo primero que tenía a la vista. Se encontraba muy enojada y sus brazos estaban en jarra.

Yui: SYNCHRO.

El Corrector al escuchar el grito de su amiga pegó un salto y la miró.

Synchro: Yui…

Yui: ¿¡Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso!?

Synchro: ¡Fue sin q-q-querer!

Freeze: ¡No te la agarres con él!, ¡fue mi culpa! –La pelirroja se interpuso delante de él poniendo su mano como barrera.

Yui: ¿Eh?

Freeze: Yo lo mandé que hablara contigo, no nos imaginábamos que te estuvieras desvistiendo…

Yui: ¿Hablar conmigo sobre qué?

Synchro: … –El Corrector se sujetaba el algodón que frenaba la hemorragia. No podía articular palabra, no estaba muy seguro de si atajar el tema en un momento así…

La pelirroja suspiró.

Freeze: Lo que pasa es que al parecer, este programa piensa que tú lo estás evitando y quería preguntarte si estabas enojada o algo por el estilo…

Synchro: ¡Freeze! –¨¡Qué directa…!¨

Yui: ¿Evitándolo?, ¿yo?

Todos clavaron curiosamente la mirada en la rubia. La joven se encontró totalmente desarmada.

¨¡Caray!, ¿y ahora que les digo?¨ se cuestionó Yui.

Yui: Emh… en absoluto, yo no he hecho nada de eso –Mintió mientras miraba al suelo.

Freeze: ¿Lo ves?, ya puedes descansar en paz –Le pegó un codazo a su amigo.

Rescue: ¡Yui!, ¿Qué te pasó en el brazo? –Señaló la venda que cubría su herida.

Yui: Ah… esto… anoche me corté con un vidrio... –La joven recordó como Corruptor Iuy la atacó con su báculo provocándole aquel corte.

Synchro: ¿A esa altura?, ¿cómo te las apañaste? –Quería llamarla torpe pero no estaba en posición de burlarse de ella.

Yui: Pues… ehh… ¡Disculpen pero debo irme! –Se desconectó.

Rescue: ¡Yui!

Freeze: Vaya, y yo que pensaba que el único rarito aquí era el Sincronizador…

Synchro: Gracias… –Fue irónico –De todos modos te debo una Freeze, Yui me habría mandado directo a la Red Medica –Sonrió.

Freeze: Ya saldarás tu deuda.

Place: Real World; Kasuga´s House.

¨No tardó en darse cuenta…¨ suspiró la chica ¨quizás no debería ser tan explícita…¨

Volvió a sentarse en su cama y recogió el diario maldito… Debía aprovechar ahora que nadie la molestara para seguir leyendo.

…

_Fecha: 16 de Octubre del año 2021._

…

Yui: ¡Caray, esta fecha si es concreta!

…

_No podría olvidarme jamás de este día. Es un límite en el trascurso de mi vida que marcó un antes y un después. Fue un día muy especial para mí, cambió totalmente mi visión… Este día empecé a pensar de ella de forma muy distinta a cuando lo hacía antes… algo cambió, ella me estaba cambiando… no sé cómo. Los acontecimientos permanecían muy claros, como si acabaran de suceder, la nitidez era muy exacta, recordaba cada imagen, cada palabra, cada hecho…_

_Asique me dedicaré a citar exactamente cada palabra, a explicar cada detalle… Quiero que este día nunca se borre de mi base de datos…_

_Me encontraba sentado mirando fijamente mi diario. Debía continuar con mi historia pero aún no estaba seguro de como plantear un asunto exactamente, asique hasta que lo tuviese bien claro, no lo escribiría…_

_En eso escuché que mi señor estaba llamando a Freeze, por lo que también me presenté para enterarme de qué iba a ocurrir, ya que no tenía nada que hacer de momento…_

_Mi señor le comunicó que hace poco habían abierto una nueva página en la Red Com. Se trataba de la página de La fantasía. Mi amo le ordenó que vallase a investigar antes de destruir la página, porque al parecer encerraba ciertos misterios._

_La envidié, a mí también me entró curiosidad por saber que había en aquella página… pero no tuve más remedio que conformarme con quedarme aquí, ahogado entre la inmensa oscuridad. Ella ya había partido misión…_

_No muy tarde regresó informando acerca de buenas noticias. Al parecer en la página se encontró con el Profesor Inukai, pero éste huyó despavorido al ver sus intenciones. Además, en la página estaba también Rescue y Anti, por lo que se imaginó que no tardaría en llamar refuerzos. Era nuestra oportunidad de capturar al Profesor y eliminar a los Correctores._

_Freeze dijo que la otra vez, resultó difícil acabar con ellos estando en equipo asique le rogó a mi señor que mandara refuerzos. El único que estaba allí presente era yo, asique me dijo que vaya con ella. Encantado acepté._

_Cuando nos conectamos Freeze me informó que esa página se basaba en el mundo de leyendas y cuentos de hadas y me advirtió de que no tratara de monopolizar la situación, porque ella había encontrado al Profesor Inukai primero, asique tuve que darle la razón como a las locas ja, ja…_

_Nos encontrábamos en medio de un bosque. A lo lejos apareció un niño gritando…_

_-¡Socorro, socorro, que viene el lobo feroz! _

_Asique me presente ante él y le pregunte si me buscaba a mí, pero enseguida huyó… La verdad me hizo mucha gracia, disfrutaba mucho ver cómo me tenían miedo…_

_Después de que el niño, me parece que se trataba de Pedro, desapareciera sucedió esto…_

_- ¡El lobo se fue por allá corre no te detengas! _

_Vi como una niña me señaló mientras gritaba y un hombre me apuntó con una escopeta. No tardó en comenzar a dispararme…_

_Esquivé los disparos y les lancé un rayo de fuego, entonces salieron corriendo despavoridos… me cruce de brazos y comenté que era una chica muy miedosa. Creo que se trataba de caperucita roja…_

_Freeze me dijo que ellos creían que yo era un animal salvaje que los iba a atacar y devorar… no entendía muy bien por qué pensarían eso…yo soy un Corruptor, no un animal…_

_Justo en ese momento apareció ante nosotros una gran carroza dirigida por un par caballos blancos. El conductor era un niño y le dijo a freeze:_

_-Hola, tenga la amabilidad de subir princesa._

_Freeze no se lo podía creer…la habían llamado princesa. La verdad que yo tampoco, si parecía una loca, ¡hmhmhm!_

_El conductor dijo que la llevaría a la fiesta del palacio y ella tan fresca aceptó diciéndome que no olvidase menospreciar ninguna táctica…_

_Sinceramente, todo eso me estaba pareciendo muy extraño…_

_Anduve por el bosque en busca del Profesor Inukai y allí la volví a encontrar… estaba… comiéndose una casa… pero enseguida detectó mi presencia y volteó a mirarme asustada._

_-¡Eres tú! _

_Exclamé. Realmente no esperaba encontrármela tan pronto, quizás… nuestro destino siempre quiso que nos cruzáramos una y otra vez…_

_-¡Lobo!_

_Ella se mostraba tan sorprendida como yo, al menos me alegré de que se haya acordado de mí esta vez…_

_Cruzamos las miradas. La situación se volvió muy tensa, sus ojos me miraban llenos de coraje y valentía, tenían un brillo muy extraño._

_Decidí atajar el silencio, no pretendía hacerle daño de momento, tan solo quería entablar una conversación con ella…_

_-¡Algo muy extraño está pasando en la página de la fantasía! _

_Le informé._

_-¿De qué estás hablando?_

_Al parecer, ella todavía no se cruzó con ningún problema…_

_-Intenté buscar al Profesor Inukai y solo encontré que me esperaban algunas trampas… Sin duda al programa le hicieron algunos cambios. _

_-¿Qué dices? ¡Somos incapaces de algo semejante!_

_Ella creía que la estaba acusando de modificar la página e insinuando que le estábamos cargando nuestros conflictos._

_-Esta vez no se trata de los Corruptores, no pudo ser nadie más que el Profesor Inukai, ¡hmmm! ¡Cree que podrá evitarnos, pero sus trampas solo servirán para guiarnos hasta él!_

_-¡De una cosa puedes estar seguro, no lo podrás atrapar, mereces un castigo!_

_Al parecer ella estaba decidida a luchar, asique encantado acepté. Desenvainé mi espada. _

_-¡En guardia!_

_Grité._

_-¡Para mí es un placer! _

_Me dijo de forma muy atrevida, se mostraba decidida a luchar contra mí, y eso que estaba sola sin ningún Corrector. Definitivamente había un gran cambio en ella… parece que estaba asumiendo su papel como enemiga y a mí no me estaba gustando mucho... ¡Debería de tenerme miedo!, ¿por qué no salió corriendo como la última vez? Me aproximé a ella con mi espada e Intenté bloquear su báculo con un solo ataque pero ella se apartó. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba punto de hacer asique reaccioné a tiempo._

_-¡Corrector iniciar ya!_

_-¡Llegas tarde! –bloqueé su báculo nuevamente y con fuerza lo impulsé para que lograra soltarlo…ella no pudo resistir mi fuerza e irremediablemente cedió…asique aproveche su sorpresa y lo atrapé en el aire mientras ella me miraba con cara de gran disgusto._

_-¡Prepárate a morir muchachita! _

_Iba caminando lentamente hacia ella, había llegado el momento, iba a eliminarla definitivamente. Mi sed de venganza por fin sería atendida y nadie, nadie podría impedírmelo…_

_-¡Hmhmhmhm! _

_Estaba muy asustada y yo disfrutaba, no podía evitar reírme de su desventaja. Al fin era mía…_

_Pero una voz ajena a la nuestra interrumpió gritando: _

_-¡Eres tu quien debe prepararse para morir!_

_Alcé la mirada aturdido. _

_-¿Eh? ¡Ahhhh!_

_¡Unas roscas de pan cayeron encima de mí dejándome bloqueado completamente!_

_-¡Oigan!, ¿¡qué es esto!?, ¿qué está sucediendo? _

_Me pregunté mientras estaba intentando quitarme las roscas de pan, pero torpe de mí, perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo quedando completamente inútil e inmóvil…_

_La chica parecía tan confundida como yo. _

_No tardamos en darnos cuenta que alguien chafó nuestro combate. Se trataba de una horrible señora gorda y con cara de malas pulgas. Se acercó a mí y me pateó haciéndome rodar en el suelo mientras gritaba como un loco. La verdad en ese momento no podía reaccionar correctamente pero ahora mismo mientras lo escribía me estaba riendo muchísimo._

_Un portal secreto se abrió paso en la pared de La casa de los dulces y terminé sin desearlo dentro de una jaula cuya puerta se había cerrado automáticamente._

_-¿Ehhh?_

_No entendía absolutamente nada._

_-¡Ah es cierto!, ¡la bruja de La casa de los dulces atrapa a los niños y se los come!_

_Me explicó la niña, como si esa situación fuese la más natural y obvia del mundo._

_-¡Pero yo no soy ningún niño y no tengo intenciones de que me coman!_

_Objeté. Estaba furioso asique haciendo fuerza pude quebrar las roscas de pan y me aferré a las rejas gritando:_

_-¡Abran esto! _

_Pero… terminé electrocutado… _

_-¡Agghh!, ¡ah!, ¿¡qué clase de trampa es esta!?, ¡es otro de los trucos del Profesor!_

_Terminé concluyendo._

_-Te voy a engordar y luego serás mi desayuno._

_Dijo esa asquerosa bruja, nunca pensé que un lobo guerrero como yo terminaría devorado. Qué ironía…_

_-¡Así es lindo lobito!, ¡la bruja tiene un apetito voraz!_

_Se burló Corrector Yui._

_-¡A callar!_

_Le grité furioso… era ella quien estaba en ventaja y yo metido en un lío… pero la bruja la agarró del brazo. _

_-Y tú vendrás conmigo muchachita._

_-¡Oiga, conmigo no se meta!_

_Exclamó la niña._

_-¡Dije que vengas!_

_La bruja la arrastró hacia el interior de La casa de los dulces._

_Ahora estábamos los dos atrapados y yo solo observaba sentado en silencio lo que sucedía. _

_-Prepararás dulces que pueda comer el lobo ¿entendiste?_

_Le ordenó aquella vieja. ¡Qué bien!, ¡comeré dulces!, pensé en un principio, pero no tardaría en cambiar de opinión… _

_-¡Ahhh pero si yo nunca aprendí a cocinar!_

_-¡Si me desobedeces te vas a arrepentir! _

_-Ahmm, ehh… oye lobo, si me devuelves mi varita mágica prometo que te sacaré de esa jaula de inmediato._

_Dijo con una sonrisa intentando persuadirme._

_- ¡No me engañaras! Sé que tu plan es escapar de aquí tu sola. Te aprovecharías de mí y te meterías en alguna página y no volvería a verte jamás._

_Tenía miedo de que me traicionara y me abandonara…_

_-El que tú seas malo y traicionero no quiere decir que yo sea igual que tú y que no cumpla lo que prometo ¡me estas confundiendo!_

_Objetó segura de sí misma._

_-¡Hmmm no confió en ti!_

_Le atajé mientras apartaba la mirada._

_La bruja golpeó el suelo con el bastón interrumpiéndonos._

_-¿Y los dulces que te pedí?_

_La chica se fue a la cocina a preparar los dulces sin más remedio… ¿A qué sabrían?, me cuestioné…_

_Más tarde volvió y empezó a colocar en la mesa los platos con… con… dear god… no sabía que era ni quería saberlo…_

_-Aquí los tienes…ya están listos… _

_Se veía muy nerviosa, pero no más que yo…_

_-¡Hmmmmmmm! _

_Una gota de sudor resbaló por mi nuca… La pesadilla estaba a punto de comenzar…_

_La bruja me puso un plato frente a mí y me hizo inclinar mi cabeza con su bastón._

_-Come lobo._

_Me ordenó esa vieja._

_- Ayyyyy…_

_¡No quería probarlas, tenían una pinta horrible, creo que eran galletas mutantes!_

_-Tienes que comer todas las galletas y aumentar por lo menos 20 kilos… _

_La vieja agarró el plato y me lo incrustó en las fauces mientras tomaba con sus manos mi hocico y me obligaba a masticarlas… _

_-¡Los lobos flacos no me gustan!_

_-¡Ayyyy estas galletas saben a rayos!, ¡no me gustaaaan!_

_-Te lo dije, cocinar no es mi fuerte, si me das la varita mágica te sacaré ahora mismo…_

_Decía la Corrector mientras unía y separaba sus dedos índices avergonzada._

_-¡Eso no!, ¡después de comer estas porquerías no puedo darme por vencido!_

_-¡Cállate y come! _

_Dijo la bruja mientras volvía a meterme esas asquerosas galletas en el hocico y me obligaba a masticarlas y tragarlas._

_-¡No más galletas por favor!_

_¡Estaba desesperado, creí que iba a morir envenado!, ¡no paraba de suplicarle! Fue sin duda una situación muy humillante para un temible Corruptor como yo…_

_-¡Cálmate lobo!, no fue mi intención que supieran tan feo…_

_Decía ella. ¡Já!, ¡no tenía ni idea de lo mal que lo estaba pasando!_

_Después de una eternidad comiendo sus… ¿dulces?, al fin terminó la tortura… Me encontraba disfrutando de mi paz, pero aún seguía enojado y estaba de brazos cruzados guardando en silencio…_

_La bruja abrió una puerta metálica de una chimenea de leña con un ardiente fuego crepitando en su interior._

_-Creo que ya está listo…, anda muchacha, deprisa, ve a revisar el fuego de la estufa. _

_La chica puso cara de haberse acordado de algo importante…_

_-No sé cómo hacerlo señora, ¿puede decirme qué debo hacer?_

_Al parecer ella recordó lo que tenía que hacer guiándose por la trama del cuento. En ese momento ella debía hacerse la ignorante y empujar a la bruja al fuego cuando ésta chequeara la chimenea…_

_-Vaya, eres más boba de lo que pensé, cocinaré al lobo a fuego lento._

_-¿Ahh?_

_La chica se dio cuenta de que su plan no resultó, porque el programa que controlaba la página estaba modificado._

_La bruja empezó a arrastrar la jaula conmigo dentro._

_-¡Oiga, pero es que no puede hacer eso!_

_Dijo Corrector Yui._

_-¡Ay!, ¿Y a dónde me lleva anciana? _

_Pero en vez de responder a mi pregunta me metió otro plato con porquerías. _

_-¡Quedaran deliciosos!_

_-¡Señora, deténgase no lo permitiré!_

_¿He odio bien?, ¿me estaba… defendiendo?, ¡y no solo eso… se puso en medio intentando frenar la jaula!_

_-¡A un lado, el fuego está en su punto! _

_-Creo… que nos eliminará para siempre…_

_Advirtió la niña mientras forcejeaba contra la jaula._

_-Se lo que quieres, ¡quieres que te de la varita mágica! _

_-¡Si no lo haces… pronto… moriremos!, siento el fuego… detrás de mí… _

_-Perfecto, unos pasos más…_

_La bruja estaba cantando victoria._

_-Si pudiera confiar en ti… ¡pero sé que escaparás y dejarás que la bruja me achicharre! …quisiera tenerte confianza…_

_-Los Corruptores de Grosser se rinden muy fácilmente…_

_Me estaba provocando… _

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-No voy… a rendirme, dame la varita antes de que sea demasiado… tarde…_

_-No puedo hacerlo…_

_Me estaba convenciendo..._

_-Tienes que confiar… en mí, por favor, no seas tan testarudo… ¡ah, ya no resisto más!_

_Lo estaba viendo con mis propios ojos, estaba al borde… íbamos a morir los dos… no tuve más remedio que ceder… _

_-Bueno… hmmm, ¡toma! _

_Finalmente le entregué el báculo, deseando que no me fallara. _

_-Déjamelo a mí, ¡varita mágica no me falles!_

_Su báculo empezó a brillar y golpeó la cerradura terminando por romperla._

_-¡Oye pero que es lo que estás haciendo!, ¡ven aquí, te comeré así cruda!, ¡ya verás!_

_-¡Ahh detente!_

_Gritó la chica. Pude observar cómo iba a morderla, asique salí de la jaula… no podía soportarlo más…_

_-¡Un momento!..._

_Exclamé. Agarré a la bruja del vestido y la alcé hacia arriba… estaba muy furioso, ¡no iba a permitir que esa loca dañara a Corrector Yui!, tomando impulso la arrojé por los aires estampándola contra el techo… éste cedió y la bruja salió expulsada por los aires…_

_No entendí por qué, pero… tenía que hacerlo. Ella cumplió su palabra y me salvó la vida, debía… devolverle el favor._

_-¡Me has salvado la vida, gracias! _

_La mire…_

_-No me lo agradezcas muchacha, esa bruja estaba decidida a todo…_

_Se puso en seguida en guardia, creía que me haría el tonto y continuaría con nuestro combate… _

_-Pero por tu forma de hacer galletas mereces un castigo… lo dejaremos para otro día…_

_Me marché, fui débil… su bondad me ablandó extremadamente. Ese día le perdoné la vida._

_-Tienes razón, estaremos pendientes…_

_No entiendo como llegué a confiar en mi enemiga, en la persona que más odio en este mundo, en ella. Pero bajé extremadamente mi guardia y lo hice… ¡y estoy sorprendido de que siendo un malvado que no cumple su palabra, haya decidido… protegerla!_

_Hay algo que me estaba empezando a inquietar… Pero no estaba muy seguro de qué era exactamente._

…

¨¡Vaya, sí que se acordó de todos los detalles, yo hasta lo había olvidado!... ¿qué más cosas podría guardar este diario?¨

_To be continued…_


	19. Capítulo 18: You made me feel special

**Capítulo 18: You made me feel special…**

…

_Fecha: 18 de Octubre del año 2021._

_Estuve meditando bien antes de registrar lo que ocurrió este día._

_Resulta que en las últimas noticias abrieron une red muy nueva que aún estaba en su versión beta, se trataba de la red del Mundo de las aventuras submarinas._

_Había un programa de software cuyo creador pertenecía al equipo del staff de la red el Mundo Galáctico. Era una ballena llamada Hoe Hoe, pero sufrió una modificación en su identificación llamándose así misma Feena. Se supone que es el programa encargado de la guía a los visitantes de la página. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, nuestro señor Grosser envió a Freeze a destruirla._

_Todos los Corruptores estábamos deseando participar, asique haciendo caso omiso a nuestro señor Grosser, seguimos a Freeze._

_Nos conectamos en la red, estábamos en el fondo marino a unos 400 metros de profundidad de la superficie. _

_Sin embargo, detectamos la existencia de un apartado viral virtual que se conectaba con la red central. Al parecer Freeze se nos había adelantado._

_Cuando logramos conectar con ese lugar nos unimos a ella. Asique Freeze sí que podía detectar virus después de todo…_

_Cuando estábamos con ella empezamos a registrarlo todo, volando por encima de la superficie costera del bugged area. Juntos, encontramos a la ballena Feena. Parecía que llevaba a bordo a algunos visitantes del mundo real._

_Freeze nos dijo que allí estaba Corrector Yui en su modo normal, afirmando que ella la había visto en su versión original y transformada._

_Nos apresuramos en alcanzarla y eliminarlos a todos, pero Feena nos detectó y comenzó a volar mucho más rápido que antes. Intentamos seguirle el paso, pero fue inútil._

_Al principio no entendía cómo la ballena podía ir tan rápido. Haciendo un análisis y calculando el espacio recorrido por segundo saqué la conclusión de que viajaba a una velocidad supersónica._

_Yaggy no pudo seguirnos el paso, estaba muy agotado para enfrentarse semejante velocidad. Pero nosotros perdimos el rastro de Feena, pues ella había cambiado de dirección. No tardaría en encontrarse con Yaggy…_

_Nos separamos para intentar localizarlos. _

_Freeze nos reunió más tarde avisándonos de que encontró a Corrector Yui en una isla y a dos Correctores más, Follow y Peace. Al poseer la localización acudimos de inmediato…_

_La cosa se estaba poniendo fea, ¿Por qué Freeze encontró a la mayoría de los programas Correctores?_

_Cuando llegamos pude ver que Corrector Yui tenía instalado otro traje de combate, el del fuego…_

_Virus y yo los atacamos a la misma vez pero Corrector Yui usó bombardeo de flamas contra nosotros, asique desenvainé mi espada y me burlé de ella diciendo que las bolas de fuego me hacían cosquillas. Claro, se trataba de mi mismo elemento de ataque._

_Pero entonces, IR le dijo a Follow que instalara su prisma en Corrector Yui, sin embargo en vez de modificar su apariencia a un nuevo traje, regresó al traje elemental, lo cual significaba que llevaba dos poderes instalados… _

_Fui directo con mi espada para atacarla y me llevé una sorpresa. Esta vez su báculo resistió el golpe de mi espada y me hizo retroceder con su fuerza debido al poder de tierra de Follow…_

_Le grité que era una pequeña muy lenta y le demostré las consecuencias que arrastraría estar sobrecargada de datos, atacándola a gran velocidad desde distintos puntos… ella no podía reaccionar por lo lento que cargaban sus datos, estaba muy pesada. Llevar dos prismas Correctores dificultaba sus movimientos…_

_Me encantaba hacerle daño, ¡estaba en desventaja ante mí!_

_A continuación, Virus lanzó una ola infecciosa de virus a IR y Follow, pero Anti apareció y con una esfera de aire comprimido los envolvió protegiéndolos de la infección viral._

_Paz intentó huir con el programa de software guía, la ballena, pero Eco le frenó el paso…_

_¡Poco a poco se iban presentando todos los Correctores!_

_Corrector Yui se sorprendido al ver a Eco y aproveché su despiste para atacarla…_

_-¡Te tengo! _

_Grité cantando victoria, pero ella logró apartarse de mí…_

_-¡De mí no podrás escapar!_

_-Te equivocas muchacho…_

_Dijo Control, quien también acudió a ayudar a sus amiguitos Correctores._

_No pude soportar lo que estaba viendo, él la sostenía entre sus brazos. Por suerte, la chica estaba a punto de caérsele al agua por el peso de datos instalados._

_Freeze salió huyendo porque también entró en acción la quinta Corrector, Rescue, la cual solo quería curarla… algo raro había entre ellas dos… ¡Hmmm!_

_Ahora estaban todos los Correctores unidos menos el segundo programa, Synchro. Aun así, eran numerosos y era muy peligroso..._

_-¿Y ahora que hacemos lobo?_

_Me preguntó virus, aunque no tenía respuesta para él…_

_-Debemos marcharnos._

_Dijo Virus al no encontrar solución._

_-¡No puedo aceptarlo!_

_Grité indignado. Soy un valiente guerrero, ¡no podía rendirme en una situación así! Aún recuerdo lo que me dijo Corrector Yui: "Los Corruptores de Grosser se rinden fácilmente". Le demostraré a esa niña que yo no soy como ellos… ¡yo soy diferente!_

_-¡No hay nada que temer!_

_Dijo una voz potente y cargada de maldad. ¡Era nuestro amo Grosser!_

_-¡Son siete Correctores los que han logrado reunirse, tenemos que seguir adelante!_

_-¡Si señor!_

_Gritamos todos al unísono._

_Los Correctores al ver a nuestro señor Grosser se alteraron._

_Mi señor decidió acabar él mismo con la ballena, pero los Correctores la rodearon creando una barrera protectora con sus poderes. La furia de mi amo no fue para menos, en un solo segundo destruyó toda la página viral, era realmente fuerte…_

_La ballena, al ver su mundo destrozado comenzó a llorar, ¡su llanto empezó a desconfigurar a Grosser!_

_Al parecer por eso había ordenado su destrucción. Su canto desprendía ondas alfas muy altas._

_Pero algo me llamó mucho más la atención. Corrector Yui se unió a su canto duplicando las ondas de frecuencia alfa. Algo extraño tenía su voz que empecé a flaquear… no me veía en condiciones de luchar contra ella, me sentía como bloqueado… ¡estaba desconfigurando mi programación!_

_El daño que le provocó a mi señor fue tal que se activó una explosión al reunir sus poderes, el cual empezó a borrar todos los datos del Mundo de las aventuras submarinas y por poco nos borraba a nosotros también, pero sobrevivimos desconectándonos de la red._

_¿Por qué, Corrector Yui?, ¿qué es lo que posee exactamente tu voz?, ¿por qué me hiciste sentir… tan especial?_

…

Yui: ¿Por mi timbre de voz? –Respondió Yui a la pregunta retórica de War Wolf –No sabía que siendo Corruptor poseyeras esa cualidad de programa Corrector… Quizás por eso nunca decidiste eliminarme en serio, porque ambos éramos Correctores…

La joven hablaba sola, atando sus propias conclusiones…

_To be continued…_


	20. Capítulo 19: Cooperation

**Capítulo 19: Cooperation.**

La joven pasó página y allí leyó un comentario y tras ello había un dibujo más. Se trataba de la versión de Corruptor Iuy en su traje de fuego, pero al estilo de War Wolf.

…

_Me parece que éste es el último traje registrado, asique lo dibujaré también. Corrector Yui se veía muy cubierta con su traje de fuego, aunque de todos los que llevaba, ese era el que más me agradó, sin embargo, le sigue faltando ese toque libidinoso que a mí me hubiera gustado que tuviese._

…

Según Yui, el traje estaba bastante más moderado que el de traje tierra y agua. Y conservaba un estilo parecido al traje elemental de Corruptor Iuy. La única diferencia en el arma es que la cadena de su báculo colgaba una estrella y no un corazón.

_..._

_Fecha: 22 de octubre del año 2021._

_En estos días me la pasé pensando en nuestro fracaso como Corruptores. Nunca terminábamos exitosamente nuestra misión._

_Y ahora las cosas se complicaron, había siete programas Correctores reunidos, y sin embargo faltaba un programa._

_Nadie hasta ahora supo nada del segundo Corrector, el Sincronizador._

_¿Dónde estará ese maldito Corrector?, se llamaba Synchro, ¿no?_

_Ojalá nunca lo encuentren, no podría imaginarme cómo serían las cosas una vez estén todos reunidos. Si mal no recuerdo, posee las mismas habilidades que yo, pero él tenía una misión distinta, la harmonía._

_¿Qué querrá significar eso?_

_Empecé por lo básico, buscar la definición de la sincronización. Consulté en mi computadora y esto es lo que encontré:_

_*Sincronización (del griego συν (sýn), "unido" y χρόνος (chrónos), "tiempo", describe el ajuste temporal de eventos. Se habla de sincronización cuando determinados fenómenos ocurran en un orden predefinido o a la vez._

_*Coincidencia de dos fenómenos o movimientos en un momento determinado_

_*En la electrónica se utiliza una señal de reloj para sincronizar eventos como puede ser la transferencia de datos._

_*En términos informáticos se habla de sincronización cuando varios procesos se ejecutan a la vez con el propósito de completar una tarea y evitar así condiciones de carrera, que pudieran desembocar en un estado inesperado. También se habla de sincronización de datos cuando dos dispositivos se actualizan de forma que contengan los mismo datos. Un ejemplo de sincronización de archivos puede ser entre una PDA y la agenda electrónica del ordenador._

_*En multimedia se habla de sincronización cuando el audio y el vídeo están ajustados, de forma que no haya ningún desfase._

_Bien, de acuerdo… ¿y qué tiene que ver todo eso con ellos?, ¿acaso complementaría una función en los programas Correctores?, ¿se tratará de la unidad?, ¿regularía la función del programa controlador?_

_¡Oh!, unidad… unión… eso es, es eso lo que necesitaba nuestro grupo. Unidad… ¿y ahora qué?, si quería lograr algo debía hablarles a mis compañeros lo que es la cooperación._

_Si tuviese la oportunidad de encontrar al segundo programa me gustaría testear mis habilidades contra las suyas… se ve prometedor… No entendía por qué aún no ha sido encontrado… Quizás se estaba escondiendo, ¡bah menudo cobarde!_

_En ese instante nuestro amo nos llamó. Su tono de voz se presentaba lleno de ira… al parecer recuperó su energía después de aquel atentado terrorista, ¡actuó como un verdadero kamikaze!_

_Todos los Corruptores nos presentamos ante él, esta vez no era el único arrodillado en el suelo, todos lo estábamos. Ya sabía lo que se venía, un sermón de los grandes…_

_-¿Y son ustedes a los que yo he llamado con orgullo los Corruptores?, ¡qué vergüenza! Tienen que ir y destruir a la Red Com! _

_Estaba tan enojado que se retiró él mismo._

_-Si no fuera por esa Corrector Yui y sus estúpidos amigos los Correctores…_

_Comentó disgustada Freeze. Todos nos pusimos de pie al mismo tiempo._

_- Ya te han vencido en más de una ocasión Freeze._

_Dijo Virus._

_-Y ha sido gracias a tu intervención._

_Se quejó ella._

_-¡Hmp!_

_Virus cerró la boca porque lo dejó sin argumentos._

_-¡Pero esta vez yo acabaré con ellos!_

_Dijo Yaggy levantando el puño emocionado._

_-No te molestes yo me encargaré._

_Le interrumpió Virus._

_-¡No, esto es un asunto personal, yo mismo lo haré!_

_Yaggy empezó a discutir._

_-Pues a mí me gustaría verlo._

_Le provocó Freeze._

_-¿Lo dudas?_

_Yaggy la cuestionó._

_Ya me estaba cansando de sus tonterías. ¿Es que nadie aquí puede usar el cerebro correctamente?_

_-¡Silencio! Si siete de los ocho programas Correctores han sido encontrados hasta ahora, este no es el momento de pelear entre nosotros._

_Intervine para hacerlos reflexionar, pues nunca llegaríamos a nada con esa actitud tan egoísta…_

_-Entonces, ¿qué propones lobo?_

_Me preguntó Virus._

_-Tengo una estrategia a la que he llamado cooperación._

_-¿Cooperación? _

_Se preguntaron._

_-Cooperación…_

_Yaggy se llevó una mano al mentón pensativo._

_-Cooperación, cooperación…_

_Repetía mientras buscaba en un libro, supongo que era un diccionario. De los Corruptores, el más atrasado en la tecnología tanto en armamento como en búsqueda de información, era él, era demasiado conservador…_

_-¡Sí!, aquí está, trabajar juntos para un propósito en común, ¿trabajar juntos dice?, no logro entenderlo del todo…_

_-Significa que los cuatro debemos unirnos y trabajar como uno solo._

_Para ser el intelectual, debería de comprender el texto que procesa… No tuve más remedio que explicárselo. Es así la función de Synchro, ¿no?, así trabajaría él, supongo… sincronizando a los Correctores para realizar una tarea exitosamente, la unidad, la cooperación…_

_-Debemos unirnos para trabajar juntos…_

_Parece ser que Virus era más espabilado que el resto…_

_-Exacto… Yaggy, ¿qué página estaba planeando corromper en tus ratos de ocio?_

_Le pregunté._

_-La del viejo oeste. Ya estuve haciendo mis investigaciones…_

_Informó mientras sujetaba otro libro con insistencia._

_-¡Pues no esperemos más!_

_Dije con impaciencia._

_-Yo solo puedo hacerlo, ¿entienden?_

_Yaggy volvía a cerrarse…_

_-Los Corruptores debemos cooperar entre nosotros, así Corrector Yui ni siquiera podría tocarnos ¡nuestra fuerza sería superior!_

_Tan solo me preocupaba por lo que haría ella, el resto no me resultaba una amenaza, pues sabía muy bien que la Inicializadora era la más poderosa del grupo de Correctores, y es también mi enemiga número uno y mi objetivo principal._

_-Estoy de acuerdo, todos vamos a cooperar._

_Al final convencí a ese cabeza hueca._

_-Dinos, ¿cómo es esa página del viejo oeste?_

_Preguntó Freeze a Yaggy._

_-¡Yo me encargaré de que entremos en ella!_

_Finalmente pudimos conectarnos a la red. Cada uno eligió un traje específico, estábamos todos vestidos como forasteros del lejano oeste…_

_-Es un lugar muy extraño, ¿no lo crees así lobo?_

_Estaba muy desierto y hacía muchísimo calor, no entendía cómo es que Freeze no se encontraba de mal humor en un lugar tan árido y seco como éste. Solo había arena, tierra, cactus, un pueblo aislado, ranchos…_

_-Es el sitio perfecto para llevar a cabo un enfrentamiento._

_Opiné._

_-Je, je, je, je… ¿eh?, oye Virus, no creo que ese disfraz sea el adecuado…_

_Yaggy tenía razón, Virus parecía un espía japonés…_

_-¿Qué diferencia puede haber?_

_Preguntó Virus mientras procuraba que no se le cayera un palillo que mantenía entre sus labios._

_-Sugiero que te cambies…_

_Le dijo Yaggy._

_-¿Vas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer?_

_-¿Qué dices tonto?_

_Le insultó Yaggy. Ya me empezaron a hartar de nuevo…_

_-¡Silencio! Todos cooperaremos._

_Intervine._

_-Ah sí… claro._

_Se detuvo Yaggy._

_-Cuando aparezcan los desafiaremos a un gran enfrentamiento, ¡con todas las de la ley!_

_Dijo Virus._

_-¿Enfrentamiento formal?_

_Preguntó Freeze._

_-¡Exactamente! Vamos a desafiarlos, elegiremos el lugar y la hora, le pondremos una trampa y solo será cuestión de esperarlos para que caigan como blancas palomas._

_Explicó Virus._

_-Sí, te entiendo._

_Dijo Freeze._

_-Es una gran idea, ¡ahora sí los atraparemos!_

_Opinó Yaggy._

_-Sí, es un buen plan, ¡sí!_

_Dije, dejando claro que también estaba de acuerdo con ellos._

_-¡Cooperación, cooperación! _

_Gritamos todos. Estábamos realmente entusiasmados, nunca nos habíamos organizado juntos. Era algo nuevo para todos… ¿Por qué no lo habré propuesto antes?_

_Dibuje al instalador y a Corrector Yui en un cartel de búsqueda para fugitivos y lo colgué en toda la página. Además tomamos el control de la página haciéndonos los dueños de la red del oeste._

_Más tarde recibí la señal de que se habían conectado. Estaban en una taberna, asique me apresuré a verlos. Quería, sobretodo, ver a Corrector Yui…_

_Al llegar, pude escuchar que el tabernero estaba hablando sobre mí y uno de los Correctores estaba preguntando por los dueños de la página. Me adentré de inmediato en su interior._

_-¿Es a mí a quien buscan?_

_-¡No me digas que eres el jefe!_

_Exclamó el Corrector, aunque no estaba muy seguro cuál de ellos era. Estaba también disfrazado. A quien sí pude reconocer, fue a Corrector Yui. Ella estaba allí con IR y otro Corrector, un anciano._

_Corrector Yui lucía muy bonita como vaquera. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí en cuanto entré en la taberna, asique haciéndome el presumido, vacilé al Corrector que se apoyaba en la barra, el que estaba preguntando por mí hace unos momentos atrás._

_-¿Quieres ver como desenfundo mi revolver?_

_Le desafié al Corrector, pero él ya tenía el arma apuntándome, fue mucho más rápido que yo, no tardé en darme cuenta por su habilidad, que se trataba de Control, el programa número uno._

_-¿Eh?_

_El Corrector me descubrió sorprendido y silbó vacilándome mientras juntaba sus dedos índices y se los llevaba al rostro. _

_-Ohh, pobre de tí. Así es como disparo yo, tengo dedos de seda._

_Dijo Control. Resultó ser más presumido que yo, además, no sé por qué, pero lo detestaba, siempre poniéndose en el medio de mis planes…_

_-¡Ah, eres fantástico, Control!_

_Exclamó Corrector Yui. No entendí muy bien por qué, pero ese comentario me puso de muy mal humor… simplemente detestaba que él se llevara la atención de ella…_

_-¡Hazlo! _

_Le provoqué e inmediatamente salí corriendo de allí para atraerlos al plan B._

_Control empezó a dispararme, pero solo se trataba de un perro ladrador y poco mordedor. No alcanzó a acertarme asique me fui sin ningún problema. Menudo inútil, le vendría bien que alguien le bajara los humos a ese tipo… Sus disparos solo se descargaron contra un candelabro y no sé qué más porque ya salí a fuera, wiii~_

_Cuando fueron tras mí, se encontraron con Yaggy en el camino. El Corruptor intentó eliminarlos estúpidamente con una pistola lanza pasteles…al quedarse sin ¨balas¨ nos dio la señal y allí aparecimos delante de ellos._

_Peace creó un arma y pretendía que IR nos atacara con ella, pero no se decidían, asique yo intervine y…fue la primera vez que llamé a Corrector Yui…informalmente por su nombre de pila solamente, avisándole de que ese no era el lugar adecuado para combatir._

_Creo que desde que confié en ella, me tomé la libertad de tratarla con más confianza que el resto de mis compañeros…_

_Les retamos a un duelo y nos retiramos… debían caer mañana en nuestra trampa..._

_Fecha: 23 de octubre del año 2021._

_Estábamos todos reunidos esperando impacientemente a que aparecieran. Yo cargaba un rifle, Freeze dos revolver, Yaggy una metralleta y Virus… emh… Virus se fue a lo tradicional, con su espada._

_¡Pase lo que pase, esta vez no me iba a ablandar, esta vez debía eliminarla!_

_Más tarde, acordados en la hora y fecha exacta, el primero en aparecer fue Control, encabezando la guardia como líder. Se presentó gritando que le disparásemos… Qué valiente, claro… como era rápido podía esquivar las balas._

_Se adentró en un almacén cerrado y allí lo confinamos. Su poder resultaría inútil allí dentro. La velocidad en espacios cerrados sería su perdición._

_Sus compañeritos aparecieron después. Rescue y Eco se escondieron detrás de un árbol y empezaron a devolvernos los disparos, Peace y Ante estaban recubiertos por una especie de escudo, Follow creo que se camufló transformándose en un samurái ordinario y comenzó a luchar espada contra espada con Virus. Freeze, Yaggy y yo disparábamos frenéticamente a nuestros adversarios, yo apuntaba a IR y a Yui._

_Sea como sea, Control volvió a interponerse delante de mí y rescató a sus compañeros. Nosotros tuvimos conflictos para reorganizarnos y concentrarnos en un objetivo común, asique Control tomo ventaja sobre nosotros._

_Finalmente Yui se transformó en Corrector y colocó una bomba delante de Freeze haciéndola volar a ella y al edificio, la cual terminó llevándose por delante a Yaggy. En cuanto a mí y a Virus, nos tomó de sorpresa los Correctores, que sostenían un cañón y nos dejaron fuera de combate con un solo ataque._

_¿Dolió?, sí… bastante, eso nos pasa por estúpidos… nunca podremos llegar a un acuerdo, somos muy solitarios y actuamos muy por nuestra propia cuenta._

…

¨Vaya, qué raro suena ver que War Wolf intentaba investigar acerca de Synchro, ¡se llamó cobarde así mismo!¨ se rio la joven.

La pantalla de su habitación se encendió.

Sakura: ¡Yui!, ¡recuerda que debes ordenar y limpiar tu habitación!, ¡la quiero impecable para esta tarde!, ¿me oíste?

La pantalla se apagó y la joven suspiró. Tuvo que dejar de leer… marcó la página correspondiente y se dispuso de mala gana a arreglar su cuarto.

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting.

Freeze observaba fijamente la resolución de un problema de geometría mientras jugueteaba con un lápiz en sus labios.

Freeze: ¡Ay!, ¡Synchro no entiendo esto! –Señaló disgustada a un enunciado matemático.

El Corrector, quien tenía la vista perdida en una esquina, se ¨conectó¨ con su entorno y echó un vistazo al enunciado.

Synchro: Hmm, tan solo debes hallar el ángulo de este triángulo, mira… imagina que por aquí pasa una línea paralela de quince centímetros, y forma un ángulo, si tenemos la medida de los catetos, podemos hallar la hipotenusa mediante la fórmula del Teorema de Pitágoras…

La pelirroja la miraba con cara de chino mientras el Corrector seguía hablando, como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo.

Freeze: Hmmmm…

Synchro: ¿Entendiste?

Freeze: Ehh, ¿me lo repites? –Una gota de sudor resbaló por su nuca.

El Corrector suspiró y tuvo que repetírselo una y otra vez…

Freeze: ¡Ahhh!

Synchro: Oye, Freeze…

Freeze: ¿Sí?

Synchro: ¿Y si "cooperamos" como en los viejos tiempos?

Freeze: ¿Por qué?

Synchro: Necesito tu ayuda… –Dijo mirando fijamente el cuaderno de ejercicios y borradores.

Freeze: ¿Acerca de qué?

Synchro: Me gustaría que me ayudaras a obtener el libro de matemáticas que Yui lleva consigo el 99,99% de su tiempo.

Freeze: ¿Y por qué?

Synchro: ¿Qué no ves que no es normal?, seguro esconde algo allí y me muero por averiguarlo…

Freeze: ¡Hmmm!, ¿Y por qué no se lo pides?

Synchro: No me ha dejado… ¡la curiosidad me consume extremadamente!

_To be continued…_


	21. Capítulo 20: A strange problem

**Capítulo 20: A strange problem.**

Freeze: Creo que no es nada grave…

Synchro: ¿Tú has visto lo nerviosa que se pone cada vez que le saco el tema?

Freeze: ¿Y tú sabes que cualquiera se pondría nervioso contigo en asuntos de estudio?, ¡a mí me pones muy nerviosa!

El Corrector hizo oídos sordos y chequeó la hora.

Synchro: *Suspiro* bueno he de irme, me habría gustado haberla ayudado con matemáticas… Ahora debo seguir trabajando.

Freeze: ¡De la que se ha salvado, eres un profesor muy malvado! –La pelirroja le sacó la lengua.

Synchro: Así soy yo, disciplina y exigencia… ¡Freeze tienes pajaritos en la cabeza!, no es que no entiendas matemáticas, es que eres un despiste con patas y me imagino que Yui igual… les faltaría prestar más atención –Se cruzó de brazos.

Freeze: ¡Pero qué borde!

Aunque el Corrector no la escuchó, ya se había marchado de la Sala de reunión. En ese momento se conectaron el Profesor Inukai y Rescue, quien estuvo ausente revisando una computadora, y ya regresó.

Freeze: ¡Buenas tardes, Profesor!

Prof. Inukai: Hola Freeze, me alegro de que tanto tú como Rescue estén aquí… es hora de convocar a todos los Correctores y tocar el tema de lo sucedido en el anfiteatro.

Rescue: Profesor, ¿quiere que los llame?

Prof. Inukai: Por favor.

Place: Real World; Kasuga´s House.

Yui no tuvo demasiadas complicaciones. Normalmente mantiene su habitación impecable asique era poco lo que tuvo que realizar. Una vez terminado su trabajo, decidió tomarse un baño.

Buscó algo de ropa limpia y guardó su uniforme. Luego, con un poco de miedo, se adentró al baño evitando mirarse al espejo. Desconectó su Com Con, para evitar algún tipo de cruce con sus amigos, se desvistió y comenzó a llenar la bañera. A su madre no le hacía mucha gracia que malgastara el agua de ese modo, pero deseaba quedarse allí y relajarse mientras leía el diario maldito.

Una vez todo listo, se metió en el agua.

Yui: ¡Ahhh!, ¡qué bien!

Con cuidado se secó las manos con la toalla y tomó el diario, para comenzar a leer.

…

_Fecha: 2 de noviembre del año 2021_

_Qué mal, no sé por qué mi señor Grosser le dejó que Virus se encargara de la red Detective. Sin duda yo podría haber realizado la misión perfectamente, pero ¡no! Tenía que ser ese descerebrado, ajustando un caso "extremadamente difícil" para Yui y sus amigas humanas._

_Resolver acertijos bajó contrarreloj, aumentando la velocidad del expreso oriente por cada fallo hasta lograr su colisión… A mí se me habría ocurrido un juego de investigación muchísimo mejor para ella. Encima, los frenos estaban bajo trampilla en el maldito gorro del conductor. Seamos sinceros, ¿no se lo pudo currar un poco mejor?, Freeze nos advirtió de que Rescue era experta en trampas._

_Tan solo estaba el Instalador, el Transformador y la Reparadora. ¡Debía haber limitado sus habilidades!_

_Lo que más rabia me dio es que yo no pude ni siquiera participar, no hay nada más divertido que indagar en la red Detective y por supuesto, poner a esa niña en aprietos…_

…

Su madre se dio cuenta de que el calefactor estaba funcionando de más y se imaginó que se estaba bañando asique se asomó a la esquina de la escalera para llamarla.

Sakura: ¡Yui!, ¡será mejor que termines pronto y pongas la mesa, que ya vamos a almorzar!

Yui: ¡Voyyy! –¨¡Agh!, ¿por qué será que siempre me interrumpen mientras leo?¨

La joven tuvo que finalizar su corta sección, se enjuagó rápidamente el pelo invadido de champú con una fragancia parecida a las frezas, salió de su agradable bañera, se secó, se vistió, conectó su Com Con y bajó a cumplir su tarea rutinaria.

Preparó la mesa y antes de que la comida estuviese lista prosiguió…

…

_Fecha: 6 de noviembre del año 2021_

_Hoy tampoco pude partir misión. Los encargados esta vez fueron Yaggy y Virus, quienes intentaron tomar el control de la red Aventura, desactivando su función segura y volviendo las misiones del juego en niveles de alto peligro._

_Al parecer, Yui volvió a quedar en vuelta con sus amigas por la intervención de los Corruptores. De haberlo sabido también me habría presentado sin autorización…_

_Esta vez, Follow, IR y Eco estuvieron en aprietos, y fueron salvados por la Inicializadora…_

_¿No me equivocaba?, ellos son bastantes inútiles sin la guía de esa humana…_

_Además, me da la impresión de que mis compañeros tuvieron más oportunidades de enfrentase a Yui y los programas Correctores que yo… ¿Acaso Grosser intenta hacerme a un lado?, ¿y por qué lo haría?_

…

Sakura: Yui –La madre colocó los platos con estofado y el pan recién horneado en la mesa.

Yui: ¡Ah!, ¿sí?

Sakura: Estoy muy contenta de que te hayas puesto a estudiar matemáticas, pero debes atender a tus necesidades básicas, espero que te guste lo que preparé hoy –Sonrió.

Yui dejó el libro en la silla donde suele sentarse su padre a cenar, y rápidamente empezó a comer. Su madre la miraba sorprendida.

Sakura: ¿Desayunaste bien?

Yui: Swii, eseque ewsrtá muy weno –Logró pronunciar mientras se metía una enorme rodaja de pan a la boza.

Su madre sonrió, a ella le encantaba que su hija admirara su esfuerzo.

Yui: ¡Bien! –Rápidamente recogió la mesa sin esperar a que ella terminara, lavó los platos a la velocidad de la luz y se sentó en el sofá para continuar.

¨Caray, ¡qué aplicada se ve Yui últimamente!¨ pensó Sakura.

*bip* *bip*

Yui miró de mal humor su Com Con. Tal como ella esperaba IR una vez más apareció.

IR: ¡Hola, Yui!, ¿tienes un momentito?

Yui: ¡Grrr!, IR QUÉ QUIERES ESTA VEZ.

Sakura: ¿Ocurre algo hija? –La madre asustó a la chica.

Yui: ¡Eh!, n-nada… es que no llegaba a comprender un enunciado… ¡Ah, voy al baño! –Dijo tapando su Com Con y llevándose el diario, se fue al segundo piso.

Sakura: Ay,… ¿de qué me extraño?, es toda una adolescente… –Comentó para ella misma mientras se llevaba la palma de la mano a su rostro.

IR: … –El Corrector estaba muy alarmado.

Yui: Perdona IR, es que justo me encuentras estudiando…

IR: Eh… –El Instalador sabía muy bien que eso no era cierto, él la conocía muy bien.

Yui: ¿Qué sucede?

IR: El Profesor Inukai nos ha convocado a todos para hablar sobre el problema que hubo en Bloody Heaven, asique necesitamos tu asistencia, Yui…

La rubia suspiró, y sentándose en su cama levantó el dedo índice.

Yui: ¡Corrector Yui, enter!

IR: ¡Memoria de la Red Com en línea!

Place: Intermedium.

El Instalador ignorando el mal humor de su amiga la tomó de la mano atravesando la zona intermedia de la computadora para obtener acceso con Internet y conectarse a la Red Com para llegar a la Sala de chat.

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting; Chat Room.

Nuevamente, casi todos los Correctores se reunieron, pero Synchro se prestaba ausente.

La rubia saludó a todos los presentes y se sentó.

Yui: ¿Follow qué te pasó en la cara?

Follow: Es que Control estuvo muy cariñoso conmigo después del musical… –Se sostenía una pequeña gasa en la frente.

Control lo miraba con tendencias agresivas contra su persona.

Yui: Profesor, ¿ha logrado averiguar algo? –Ignoró a esos dos.

Control: Un momento Yui, falta el cabeza de puerco espín… –Dijo irritado el líder mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Freeze: Hace un momento estuvo aquí conmigo pero se marchó a su trabajo.

Rescue: Me dijo que no podía perder más tiempo…

El furioso líder golpeó con la mano abierta la mesa haciendo caer el vaso de cristal que estaba usando antes Freeze.

Control: ¿¡Otra vez!?, ¿pero qué se ha creído?, ¡esto es sumamente importante!

Prof. Inukai: Tranquilízate Control…

Control: ¡Profesor, debe hacer algo al respecto!, nosotros no podemos con ese _stubborn_…

Inukai tomó asiento y apoyando los codos en la mesa, se llevó sus dedos a la sien para presionarla. Intentó recordar lo ocurrido…

*Flashback on*

El Sincronizador acudió preocupado ante la llamada de su creador. Era de noche, y el Profesor lo estaba esperando en la Sala de chat mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro… Cuando Inukai lo vio, se aclaró la garganta.

Synchro: ¿Desea algo Profesor? –Miraba confundido el suelo. Él sabía que no era normal que Inukai llamara a un Corrector personalmente para hablar a solas.

Prof. Inukai: Verás Synchro, naturalmente los Correctores suelen resolver sus problemas de convivencia solos… Pero me han llegado quejas de que estas faltando muy seguido a tu papel como Corrector…

Synchro: ¿A qué se refiere exactamente Profesor? –Tragó saliva.

Prof. Inukai: Simplemente, estás dejando de lado a tus compañeros y te estás encerrado en una burbuja de acero, te ausentas cuando surgen problemas, cuando necesitan tu ayuda… ¿Por qué?

Synchro: Eh… solamente trabajo, Profesor.

Prof. Inukai: ¿Y nada más?

Synchro: Eso es todo.

El Profesor dejó de pasearse de un lado a otro y se acomodó las lentes.

Prof. Inukai: Aparte de que eres como mi hijo, también te considero como un hermano. Puedes confiar en mí y contarme tus problemas personales si así lo ves necesario… Nadie sabe qué te sucede, ni siquiera Yui, y eso que ella es con la persona con la cual más confianza y lazos de amistad uniste.

Synchro: Es que…

Prof. Inukai: ¿Te sientes solo?

Synchro: Claro que no, los tengo a ellos…

Prof. Inukai: Tómate tu tiempo, alguien debe escucharte, no puedes llevar todo el peso en tu interior. Sé muy bien que en tu pasado fuiste muy solitario y lamento las condiciones que tuviste que afrontar y sufrir solo.

El Corrector se sentó. Estuvo como unos nueve minutos en silencio, hasta que al final se levantó y empezó a explicarle…

El Profesor lo miraba atentamente y estudiaba sus expresiones corporales. Estaba muy abrumado, movía muchos los brazos y se reacomodaba mucho pelo hacia atrás mientras le explicaba su situación…

Synchro: Pero por favor, no se lo diga a nadie…

Prof. Inukai: Por supuesto que no.

Synchro: Profesor… ¿cree que…?

Prof. Inukai: Es absolutamente imposible.

El Corrector sintió un nudo en la garganta. La angustia lo iba desarmando y carcomiendo lentamente…

Prof. Inukai: Soy un humano. Ya sé que me consideras un ser superior por haberte creado a ti y que con mi grupo haya creado la Red Com, pero sigo siendo humano y no puedo hacer milagros. La misión que te has propuesto es imposible y yo no puedo hacer nada, no existe la magia.

Synchro: ¿¡Y entonces que puedo hacer Profesor!?, no puedo aceptarlo, ¡me niego!

Prof. Inukai: Debes hacerlo, Synchro. No hay remedio para lo que me pides…

Synchro: No… ¡No!, ¡yo jamás me rendiré!, los días están contados, desde aquella vez todo para mí se ha extremadamente limitado. Debo darme prisa, debo lograrlo, si no lo hago yo ¿quién lo hará?, nadie me comprendería, nadie se molestaría… ¡me tomarán por un loco y me criticarán o simplemente se reirán!

Prof. Inuaki: Escúchame, Synchro. Si estás convencido de que es posible hallar una solución, intentaré lo mejor de mí parte para apoyarte, no quiero que te sientas solo… no eres una herramienta de usar y tirar, para mí todos mis programas Correctores lo son todo. Pero estoy convencido de que sea lo que sea mis intentos serán en vano, porque como ya sabes_ eso es imposible de lograr_.

Synchro: …

*Flashback off*

Rescue: ¿Profesor?

Prof. Inukai; Miren, chicos… ya intenté hablar con él. Tiene un problema algo… difícil de afrontar. No, ustedes, ninguno de ustedes tiene la culpa, es mía y de Grosser. Por nuestras decisiones, se obsesionó con hallarle solución a un problema que no lo tiene. Está bloqueado y encerrado en un circuito sin comienzo ni fin… es una obsesión.

Control: ¿Y por qué no nos dice de qué se trata exactamente, Profesor?

Prof. Inuaki: Prometí guardarle el secreto…

Rescue: ¿Y no podemos hacer nada para ayudarle?

Prof. Inukai: Lamentablemente no, solo el mismo debe resolverlo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Algo extraño ocultaba el Profesor Inukai…

Prof. Inukai: *ejem* Chicos, de todos modos, no nos hemos reunido aquí para discutir el extraño comportamiento del segundo programa Corrector. He venido a decirles que ni Grosser ni yo hemos detectado nada fuera de lo normal en el funcionamiento de la Red Com. No existe un cuarto Com Con para un Inicializador, ni un Inicializador.

Eco: ¿Entonces por qué detectamos la señal de un Com Con?

Prof. Inukai: No lo sé, ni tampoco sé cómo pudo extraerse un prisma Corrector de ese modo.

Yui se miró la mano recordando algo.

Yui: ¡Oh no!, ¡mi anillo!... ¿dónde estará?

Anti: ¿Te preocupa la profecía?, no debes de preocuparte por esa farsante, Yui… si tan experta se creía ¿por qué no predijo el incendio de Bloody Heaven?, lo tenía frente a sus narices…

Yui: Bueno… pero eso no quita que el anillo sea un… regalo.

Anti: Oh…

Prof. Inukai: Préstenme atención, por favor. Aunque no se haya averiguado nada, no se puede descartar que el suceso fuera muy extraño, pido por favor que estén bien atentos e informen inmediatamente por si algo nuevo sucede.

Todos asintieron. Cuando estaba a punto de retirarse el Profesor detuvo a Yui tomándola del hombro.

Prof. Inukai: Yui, quédate un momento más por favor, me gustaría hablar contigo en privado…

Yui: ¿Hm?

_To be continued…_


	22. Capítulo 21: When I get noticed about it

**Capítulo 21: When I get noticed about it…**

Prof. Inukai: Dime Yui, ¿ha pasado últimamente algo malo entre tú y él?

Yui: ¿A qué se refiere, Profesor?

Prof. Inukai: El día que fuimos a visitar el anfiteatro te mostrarse muy cortante con él.

Yui: Hm… se lo habría imaginado, Profesor Inukai –La chica intentó mostrarse muy segura de sí misma.

Prof. Inukai: Escúchame bien, Yui, él está pasando por un momento muy difícil, y tú no puedes hacer nada para ayudarlo pero al menos intenta apoyarlo…

Yui: Es que no sé qué le ocurre exactamente…

Prof. Inukai: Todo a su tiempo, estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano te lo dirá.

Yui: ¿Por qué?

Prof. Inukai: Las razones son miles, pero voy a destacar que, aunque todos los Correctores sean sus amigos, guardan una diminuta discordia hacia él por su pasado, sin embargo, tú Yui, lo perdonaste y le abriste las puertas como un Corrector más sin importarte todos los daños que él te causó. Encima, él estuvo a punto de renunciar su cargo si no me convencía de que te dejase a ti ser Corrector también cuando intenté mantenerte a un lado y dejarle el trabajo a mi sobrina. Y además, siempre lo trataste con excesiva confianza hasta el punto de herir sus sentimientos en numerosas ocasiones, sin embargo, el terminó por aceptarte todo lo que le dijeses, por muy feo y ofensivo que resultase, aunque naturalmente no fuese tu intención hundirlo… Es muy solitario si no estás presente, en pocas palabras, necesita mucho de tu amistad. Estoy seguro de que cuando te cuente sus problemas, tú lo comprenderás por tu empatía hacia cada ser de esta tierra, aunque dudo que puedas ayudarle, pero con que le aflojes un poco la tensión, verás cómo va a ceder ante todos y volverá a ser normal, como siempre. _No olvides que tu timbre de voz es el comando que provoca que él, como programa de software, reaccione ante tu voluntad…_

Yui: Comprendo… lo intentaré.

Prof. Inukai: Bien, ya puedes irte si quieres…

Yui: Muy bien, ¡hasta luego, Profesor!

Prof. Inukai: Cuídate.

La joven se desconectó de la Sala de chat.

Place: Real World; Kasuga´s House.

La rubia despertó y chequeó la hora. Se había hecho muy tarde, pero aprovechó el único espacio de privacidad para seguir su lectura. Quería leer lo que había a continuación, porque estaba segura de que en el diario dataría aquel día tan especial para ella...

Antes de empezar a leer decidió chequear entre su ropa si había dejado el anillo en algún bolsillo, pero lamentablemente no lo encontró allí. Por último revisó su cartera, la volteó y sacudió. Para su sorpresa, el anillo cayó de su interior, pero empezó a rodar en el suelo perdiéndose de su vista.

Yui: ¡Ay!, ¡no!... –Se agachó en el suelo y empezó a examinar cuidadosamente bajo su cama, aunque no lo encontró. Comenzó a arrastrarse y a mirar atentamente, pero después de aproximadamente diez minutos se rindió.

¨Ya lo buscaré luego, ahora tengo que leer…¨

Se incorporó y se sentó en la silla que yacía frente a su escritorio, alargó el brazo para recoger el libro que reposaba intacto en su cama, y finalmente lo abrió.

_…_

_Fecha: 10 de noviembre del año 2021._

_No sé por dónde empezar… Todo era muy rápido, muchos datos se entremezclaban en mi mente dificultando mi procesamiento, eran tantas cosas, tantos archivos guardados… que me estaba colapsando yo solo._

_Estaba de pie, paseándome entre la oscuridad, en el castillo de mi señor. No podía estarme quieto… caminaba de un lado a otro sujetando con firmeza mi diario, estaba muy ansioso, muy desesperado… por volver a verla._

_Los días pasaban y se hacían eternos, no podía imaginarme cuando llegaría la oportunidad de volver a entrar en contacto con la luz, y poder encontrármela de casualidad. Era tan grande mi deseo por verla, era superior a mi deseo de eliminarla, tan solo… quería estar con ella._

_El dolor era punzante, pero sentía como si un motor no dejara de trabajar, como una locomotora que no me dejaba descansar. No me importaba cuan destrozado me sentía después de la batalla que se libró hoy… era una sensación insignificante._

_Finalmente, tras un par de minutos moviéndome, me detuve y me saqué la armadura para examinarla con cuidado. Estaba quebrada, el refuerzo externo del hombro estaba casi cayéndose a pedazos y tenía que repararlo, era un metal muy resistente, podría haber perdido el brazo ante los ataques._

_Mientras me puse con el arreglo, una fecha se me vino en mente: 16 de Octubre del año 2021… La fecha en la que todo cambió para mí, y si ese día fue tan importante para mi hoy fue mi segundo día especial._

_Voy a citar textualmente todo lo sucedido y registraré todo detalle de este día… no pienso olvidarme de esto jamás._

_Todo comenzó esta mañana, cuando en la sala de reunión, mi señor Grosser llamó a mis dos compañeros, a los que a partir de este día pude identificar por primera vez como mis amigos, algo que no se incluye en el vocabulario ni de mi señor, ni del resto de Corruptores._

_-Yaggy y Virus._

_Los invocó mi señor._

_-¡Señor!_

_Los dos exclamaron al mismo tiempo mientras daban el presente en la sala._

_-Tomen el control de esta red._

_Mi señor Grosser proyectó en la gran pantalla una imagen en modo vista previa sobre un lugar de redes conectadas._

_-¿Habla de la red en blanco?_

_Preguntó Virus mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios._

_-Tomar una red donde no haya nada me parece un trabajo sencillo, preferiría algo más emocionante._

_Opinó Yaggy._

_-Maestro Grosser, por el momento, he trabajado en un virus de computadora que es nuevo y poderoso, me parece que esa red en blanco sería un sitio perfecto para probarlo._

_Sugirió interesadamente Virus._

_-Me parece bien._

_Confirmó mi señor._

_-Gracias._

_Finalizó Virus inclinándose levemente._

_-Deje esto en nuestras manos, señor…_

_Aseguró Yaggy._

_…_

_Yo estaba allí de pie con los brazos cruzados observando en silencio la conversación._

_Encima, Grosser también dejó a Freeze participar y a mí… a mí me dejaron a un lado nuevamente, pero, como guerrero guardián, decidí mantenerme en la zona Intermedium para vigilar que todo estuviese en orden._

_Todos partieron. Yo fui el último quedándome atrás y distante, me encontraba allí observando la conexión de redes. Según tenía entendido la Red Blanca es un espacio en blanco que existe en la red. En el espacio virtual existen enormes sitios así con espacios pequeños para abrir páginas web, están vacíos y listos para cargar datos en cualquier momento._

_-Vaya, molestarte por tomar un sitio sin importancia, eso no es trabajo para un guerrero de verdad._

_Murmuré solo para darme un auto consuelo. Estuve un par de minutos mirando aburrido hacia allí._

_De repente vi como la Red Blanca se convulsionó. Se veía en un estado muy inestable…_

_-¿Qué fue eso?_

_Me pregunté y alarmado fui corriendo a ver qué pasaba mientras los llamaba a los gritos pelados._

_-¡Virus, Yaggy, Freeze…!_

_Cuando me adentré en el interior de la Red Blanca empecé a toser, había muchísimo humo._

_-¿Qué es esto?_

_No podía ver nada al principio._

_-¿Pero qué fue lo que hicieron?_

_Les pregunté… Para mi sorpresa, cuando el humo se dispersó, no vi a nadie dentro de la red… tan solo una mesa de laboratorio totalmente destruida… las probetas estaban hechas añicos en el suelo._

_-Parece que arruinaron el experimento, ¡que torpes son!_

_Miré a todos lados._

_-Hmm… sin embargo no entiendo donde pudieron haber ido._

_Cuando me inicié a buscar pistas o evidencias, sentí como si el espacio y tiempo se distorsionaran… cuando vi que los pixeles se colocaban de nuevo en el orden correcto, me encontré en una extraña biblioteca a oscuras. Lo único que podía oír era el inquietante ruido de las paginas al pasar…_

_El mismo fenómeno volvió a manifestarse, y lo primero que pude detectar es que hacia muchísimo frío. A mi alrededor solo había un espacio desierto con un enorme manto de nieve compactado a mis pies, estaba nevando, podía sentir como precipitaban lentamente los copos de nieve a mi alrededor, ese lugar me llenó de tristeza…_

_-Ya entiendo todo, Yaggi se convirtió en una biblioteca, Freeze es este campo nevado, cada uno se convirtió en su lugar preferido. Virus seguramente deberá haber adquirido la forma de un laboratorio._

_Mire al cielo mientras ataba conclusiones…_

_-En otras palabras, se convirtieron en una parte de la Red Blanca._

_Tras unos minutos el fenómeno volvió a aparecer… Ya estaba en el laboratorio y allí me encontré a tres presencias…_

_Virus había tomado una forma muy extraña. También estaba Yui y el Instalador… Virus estaba atacándola, pero el Instalador lo apartó de un empujón y ella iba a Inicializarlo, pero antes de que lo lograra corrí rápidamente hacia ella y la empujé brutamente contra el suelo._

_¡Entonces Virus iba a por mí para atacarme!_

_Aturdido esquivé su ataque y desenvainé mi espada._

_-¡Tienes que reaccionar Virus!_

_Inmediatamente volvió a por mí mientras observaba que su brazo parecía una espada. Empezamos a combatir… en realidad el combatía contra mí, yo solo frenaba sus ataques con mi espada. Estaba fuera de control y me supuse que el responsable era el experimento que habían chafado._

_El ataque viral lo volvió muy fuerte, necesitaba descansar de inmediato, pero Virus iba decidido a acabar conmigo y entonces… entonces ella se interpuso delante de mí y frenó su ataque con su báculo. Me quedé impactado, en un principio no entendía que estaba haciendo exactamente…_

_-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?_

_Le pregunté a la Inicializadora._

_-Trato de ayudarlos, no puedo aprovecharme de sus desventajas._

_-¿Qué dices?_

_No lo podía creer, mi propia enemiga me estaba cubriendo las espaldas de mis compañeros…_

_Entonces, en mi mente se me vino aquella vez que ella me intentó salvar la vida en la red de La fantasía…_

_Virus, quien había retrocedido, tomó carrera para atacarla, asique inmediatamente me puse delante de ella para frenar su espada evitando que así la dañara, pero Yaggy transformado en una bola… emh viscosa, me empujó con mucha fuerza arrojándome al suelo y haciéndome rodar por el impulso._

_-¡Pulgoso!_

_Gritó ella alarmada._

_-Ehehehe, ahahehehehe…_

_Bueno, no es que exactamente Yaggy se estuviese riendo así, pero es difícil escribir su risa (?). La cuestión es que tenía "los circuitos cruzados"…_

_Me recuperé rápidamente y me incorporé._

_-¿Pulgoso, estás bien?_

_Ella se me acercó._

_-¡Que no me llames pulgoso!_

_Yaggy iba a ir a por nosotros cuando empezamos a discutir…_

_-¡A un lado, aléjate!_

_La abracé y la aparté de allí inmediatamente (y me parece que esta fue la primera vez que ambos tuvimos un contacto directo el uno del otro…), pero Virus aprovechó mi distracción y se aproximó vertiginosamente para atacarme, aunque le asesté un puñetazo en el estómago dejándolo inmóvil y Yaggy aprovechó y me volvió a empujar fuertemente contra el suelo haciéndome rodar peor que antes. Me golpeé dos veces la cabeza contra el suelo, fue muy doloroso, pero no me importó, tenía que protegerla. No sabía muy bien por qué lo hacía, tan solo seguía mis instintos._

_¡Necesitaba sacarla de allí inmediatamente, pero esos brutos no me dejaban tiempo ni para respirar!_

_-¡Resiste lobo, en un momento haré que vuelvan a ser como antes!_

_Dijo Corrector Yui convencida de que ella podría siempre solucionarlo todo._

_-¡Mejor aléjate!_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¡No necesito tu ayuda!_

_Una risa maquiavélica llamo mi atención, ante nosotros apareció Freeze, quien inmediatamente sopló una ventisca con rosas puntiagudas de hielo contra Yui._

_-¿Eh?, ¡ahh!_

_Ella estaba distraída, y cuando se dio cuenta se puso muy nerviosa quedando estancada en el mismo lugar…_

_-¡Cuidado!_

_Le grité…y con un rayo de fuego desasí el ataque de Freeze._

_-¿Fue idea mía?, ¿o acabas de salvarme?... ¿ah?_

_Yaggy y virus empezaron a perseguirme e intentar atacarme, me puse al lado de ella manteniendo la posición de guardia con mi espada._

_-Solo fue casualidad, no te equivoques…_

_Virus se aproximó con su espada y lo empecé a bloquear._

_-Pero sé que me salvaste…_

_No lo podría negar, desde principio a fin que lo estuve haciendo, pero no me iba a quedar allí contradiciéndola, debía estar alerta._

_-¡Está bien, estas en deuda conmigo pero ahora aléjate de aquí!_

_Hice fuerza e impulsé a Virus hacia atrás._

_-¡Yo me encargaré de rescatar a mis amigos!, son torpes pero también son Corruptores como yo y no permitiré que continúen en este estado!, asique vete de aquí y deja que yo me haga cargo de este asunto._

_-Pulgoso…_

_Freeze me atacó y desasí su ataque nuevamente, pero Virus volvió a aproximarse._

_-Lobo, ¡por favor bórrame!_

_Rogó desesperadamente Virus._

_-¿Qué dices?_

_¡Cuando le pregunté, Virus desapareció sin más explicaciones!_

_-¿Ooh?_

_Mientras estaba intentando razonar que le había pasado, Freeze y Yaggy fueron a por mí, aparté a Freeze y esquivé a Yaggy, pero éste empezó a temblar y también despareció…_

_Freeze se levantó y me alcanzó para atacarme pero la agarré por la espalda y la bloqueé mientras ella gritaba._

_-¡Freeze, por favor!, ¡no te muevas!, ¿ahhh?, ¡Freeze!_

_Ella también despareció frente a mis narices…_

_-Cielos, todos desaparecieron… ¿tú sabes a donde se han ido?, ¿tú lo sabes?_

_Me preguntó la Corrector, pero me sentía tan impotente que empecé a temblar y a gritar angustiosamente. La desesperación estaba consumiendo mis entrañas…_

_Justo en aquel momento, ese efecto anormal volvió a suceder y nos trasladamos fuera de la Red Blanca, fuimos automáticamente expulsados…_

_La Red Blanca estaba absorbiendo todos los sitios a su alrededor aumentando cada vez más y más… iba a acabar con todo y era imposible desconectarla de la Red Com a estas alturas._

_-¡No hay opción!, ¡tendré que borrarlos!..._

_Grité decidido. Iba a adentrarme y eliminar a la fuente del problema, mis compañeros… pero, cuando estuve a punto de entrar a la Red Blanca, mi señor Grosser apareció ante mí._

_-¡Lobo!_

_-Mi señor Grosser._

_Me puse recto como un soldado y me incliné ligeramente ante él._

_-¡Señor, tenemos problemas!_

_-Lo sé perfectamente, voy a usar mi poder para borrar la Red Blanca, no hay remedio._

_-Le pido un favor, señor Grosser , ¡deje que me haga cargo de todo, ellos son mis compañeros!_

_Tendrán sus defectos, pero terminé aceptando que eran al fin y al cabo mis amigos, aunque no debería decirle exactamente eso a mi señor Grosser, ¿qué clase de malvado hablaría de la amistad?_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Todos son guerreros, orgullosos Corruptores, permita que luchemos hasta el final y si después de eso no es posible restaurarlos, ¡yo le prometo que acabare con ellos!_

_-¿Estas consiente de que te puede absorber como a los otros?_

_Preguntó mi señor Grosser refiriéndose a la Red Blanca._

_-¡Sí, quiero correr el riesgo!_

_-¡Oigan, yo también tengo algo que decir!, ¿acaso no hay otro modo de arreglar esto?, ¡solo piensan nada más que en destruir en lugar de resolver!_

_Interrumpió Corrector Yui, que hasta ahora estuvo escuchando mi conversación con mi señor Grosser a mis espaldas._

_-Está bien… Lobo, lo dejo todo en tus manos._

_Me dio la impresión de que después de que Grosser escuchara el punto de vista de la niña, no tuvo el valor de hacerse cargo de todo este conflicto, ¿acaso no quiso contradecirla?_

_-¡Bien, gracias señor!_

_Mi señor se marchó. Ahora todo dependía de mí…_

_-¡Oigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!_

_Gritó Corrector Yui._

_-¡Ya cállate!_

_Su voz me perforó los tímpanos, y eso que ella estaba a una distancia considerable._

_-¡Un momento pulgoso!_

_No la quería mirar a la cara._

_-¡Te dije que no te entrometas!_

_-¡No, no pienso irme!, ¿olvidaste que estoy en deuda contigo, lobo?_

_-¡Yo no intentaba salvarte!_

_-¡Está bien, puedes decir lo que quieras!, ¿pero no te sentirías mejor si al menos yo te acompaño?_

_…No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, cada vez me dejaba más atónito…_

_Virus, Freeze y Yaggy… adaptaron la forma de worms infectados que sobresalían por la superficie de la Red Blanca._

_-¡Muy bien!, ¡Yaggy, Virus y Freeze!, ¡los voy a borrar como ustedes lo pidieron!_

_-¡Espera pulgoso!, ¡¿no ves que te están pidiendo ayuda?!_

_No la quería escuchar, tan solo me limité a lanzar rayos de fuego contra mis compañeros. Debía eliminarlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde…_

_-¡Pulgoso!_

_Ellos me atacaban también y no podía detenerme en ese momento._

_-¡Lobo, por favor, no sigas!, ¡estoy segura de que debe de haber un modo de ayudarlos a salir!... siempre es una tristeza ver como se lastiman entre amigos, ¡si vas a seguir siendo malo mereces que te arroje al cesto de la basura!, ¡Corrector iniciar ya!_

_Las estrellas doradas no me lograron alcanzar y provocaron que mis compañeros retrocedieran hacia el interior de la Red Blanca, además, las estrellas rebotaron contra ella sin que surgiese ningún efecto._

_-¡Cielos!, ¿por qué no funciona, IR?_

_-Bueno, de acuerdo a mi investigación, Corrector Yui, esta red blanca se comporta como la marea, expandiéndose y reflejándose de forma alternada, si no das inicio en la fase en la que se encuentra más expandida el sistema corrector de tu programa no surgirá efecto ya que no hay suficiente espacio para ello…_

_Le explicó el Instalador._

_Mientras ellos hablaban, Yaggy, Virus y Freeze salieron nuevamente a la superficie intentando atacarlos._

_-¡Aléjate de ahí, Corrector Yui!_

_Le grité, pero fue demasiado tarde, los tentáculos del worm infeccioso atraparon al Instalador y a la Inicializadora e iba arrastrándolos hasta el interior de la Red Blanca. Decidido, apunté hacia el objetivo y lancé unas pequeñas flamas para deshacer los tentáculos que la tenían amarrada, sin embargo, no me importó lo que le sucediera al Instalador, asique no lo rescaté y pude ver cómo fue absorbido por la Red Blanca._

_Ella lo llamó a voces e iba ir a buscarlo pero yo me interpuse en su camino haciendo que se chocara contra mí. A continuación, la agarré con mi brazo izquierdo del tronco, la levante y la alejé de allí mientras ella se me aferraba a la armadura para no caerse._

_Luego la aparté un poco y la mantuve despegada en al aire frente a mí mientras la sujetaba de los hombros y ella intentaba zafarse inútilmente._

_-¡Suéltame!_

_Intentaba librarse desquiciadamente pero yo no se lo permití._

_-¿No has entendido, verdad?, aquí tus poderes no resultan suficientes._

_-¡Vas a ver cómo voy a rescatar a todos incluyendo a tus amigos!_

_La joven me esquivaba la mirada. ¿Estaba angustiada o era… timidez?_

_-¡Vaya, que obstinada eres!... ¿hm?_

_…En ese momento y sin que me lo esperara, me di cuenta que estaba llorando. Unas cuantas gotas brillantes como las perlas del mar se precipitaban en mi armadura humedeciendo el metal._

_¨Ah… ¿Qué es esto?¨ me pregunté…_

_Inmediatamente sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba dolorosamente… Definitivamente, fue la primera vez que no disfruté observándola llorar, al contrario, me iba afectando a mí también… era una sensación que jamás había experimentado. No sabía qué hacer exactamente en una situación así, ella me iba ablandando vertiginosamente, iba derritiendo mi malvado ser como un iceberg hundiéndose en el mismísimo centro del Sistema Solar… Ella era una pequeña estrella capaz de destruir todo mal, toda frialdad en mi corazón…_

_-Corrector Yui…_

_-Lo haré lobo, voy a salvarlos, no voy a permitir que desaparezcan de ese modo…_

_Todavía evitaba mirarme, pero repentinamente volteó su rostro hacia mí. Sus ojos expresaban coraje y valentía… algo muy característico en ella…_

_-¡No me importa si son programas dedicados al mal, yo tengo que seguir mis instintos!_

_Su punto de vista, su comentario, su actitud frente a los problemas, me arrancó una sonrisa y me hizo bajar inmediatamente la tensión, asique la solté…_

_-¡Hm!, está bien, intenta hacerlo, después de todo me debes una._

_-¡Ah!_

_Su rostro se mostró sorprendido, esta vez yo la sorprendí a ella con mi flexible actitud…_

_Con el tono más dulce y cálido que pude le instruí:_

_-Pon atención, cuando se vuelva a expandir la red, ellos volverán a aparecer, ese es el momento de iniciar tu procedimiento, ¡pero debe ser en el instante justo!, si eso no funcionara…_

_Tenía miedo de lo que iba a suceder… dudé en decírselo abiertamente, pero ella me preguntó, asique no tuve más remedio que darle la respuesta exacta…_

_-¿Si no funcionara?_

_-Entonces…tú y yo seríamos eliminados…_

_Pero ella no sintió ningún temor…_

_-Pulgoso…_

_De repente sonrió y se secó las lágrimas._

_-Descuida lo lograremos, verás que voy a salvar a todos, es más, a ti también pulgoso…_

_Ella se apartó de mí e iba distanciándose para aproximarse a la Red Blanca…_

_-¡Corrector Yui!_

_La llamé…_

_-¿Qué?, ¿te faltó decirme algo?_

_…_

_-Haz tu mejor esfuerzo y así quedaremos a mano, empezaremos otra vez…_

_Sonreía apenado. Pues en verdad no era eso lo que quería decirle exactamente, quería decirle… lo que sentía secretamente por ella… pero… me iba a precipitar de más… porque si lograba solucionarlo entonces… sí que me metería en un buen lío… tan solo… se lo confesaría si ya no hubiese más remedio…_

_Había planeado que… en el caso de que la inicialización fracasase, pues… antes de que fuéramos eliminados yo… la abrazaría y la cubriría protectoramente mientras… se lo confesara todo… Antes de que sea el fin, mis últimas palabras resumirían… todo lo que siento por ella…_

_…_

Yui dejó de leer un instante el diario.

¨¿A qué se estaba refiriendo exactamente…?, ¡la única forma de saberlo es preguntándole directamente a Synchro, pero no puedo… no tengo que delatarme o se armaría un caos!¨… apartó la mirada de las hojas por un pequeño instante, intentando averiguar qué era aquello que War Wolf iba a confesarle… ¨¡Hmmm, qué misterioso!¨

La chica prosiguió con su lectura.

_…_

_-¡Sí!, ¡lo haré!_

_Ella sonrió._

_-¡Regresan!_

_Le avisé._

_-¡Sí, lo sé!_

_-¡Vengan aquí, peleen conmigo, puedo con los tres!_

_Empecé a hacer resistencia con mi rayo de fuego. Cuando la Red Blanca se expandió, lanzándome por los aires, di la señal._

_-¡Ahora!, ¡inicia!_

_-¡Muy bien!, ¡terminemos con esto!, ¡Corrector iniciar ya!_

_Las estrellas doradas de su báculo devolvieron la forma original de mis amigos y restauraron toda la Red Blanca._

_¡De la que nos hemos librado!, ¡agradecido estuve de no tener que pasar al plan B…!_

_-¿Qué es esto?, ¿qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí?_

_Preguntó Virus muy confundido._

_Yui e IR estaban festejando la exitosa misión abrazándose con mucha fuerza. No lo niego, me dio un poco de envidia, pero debía permanecer en mi papel como enemigo…_

_-¡Es Corrector Yui!_

_Exclamó Virus._

_-¡Vaya, pero qué coincidencia!_

_Dijo Yaggy._

_-¡Vamos a eliminarla ahora mismo!_

_Propuso Freeze._

_Qué bobos, si supieran que gracias a ella se encontraban con vida, bueno, y también gracias a mí por indicarle exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, vamos por parte…_

_Los tres se iban a lanzar contra ella, pero me interpuse en el camino._

_-¡Hoy no!, ¡hoy no pueden hacerle daño!_

_-Lobo, ¿acaso estás loco?_

_Dijo Yaggy muy sorprendido._

_-¡Es nuestra oportunidad!_

_Protestó Virus._

_-¡Dije que no pueden tocar esta vez!_

_-¿Pero qué fue lo que te paso?, te noto muy alterado…_

_Me preguntó Freeze._

_-Si supieran…_

_Yui nos miró preocupada pensando que íbamos a por ella…_

_-¡Corrector Yui, recuerda, la cuenta ya está saldada!_

_Ella se asombró una vez más. Bueno, era natural, ningún malvado cumpliría sus palabras, excepto yo…_

_-¡La próxima vez más vale que tengas cuidado!_

_La amenacé siguiendo mi papel de enemigo mientras me retiraba con mis amigos. Aunque, realmente se lo dije en doble sentido._

_Como mi oído era muy refinado, pues soy un lobo, pude escuchar lo que murmuró a lo bajo… lo que dijo… ¡hizo que me ruborizara intensamente!, menos mal que ya estaba lejos…_

_Y esto es lo que dijo:_

_-¡Sí, claro!, ¡lo tendré!... a decir verdad me gustaría volver a verte…_

_-Perdón, no te escuché, ¿decías algo?_

_Preguntó el Instalador._

_-¡No!, ¡no era nada!, ¡solamente que estoy muy feliz!_

_Por supuesto, yo también lo estaba, ese fue el mejor día de mi vida. Y claro, ese día aprendí que existía la amistad y me di cuenta que… bueno… que siempre estuve enam… hmm, no creo que sea conveniente dejar esto por escrito en un diario maldito…_

_Igualmente, me costaba asumirlo, asimilarlo, y a la vez me dolía saber que ella me había conquistado, ¿por qué?, pues porque… jamás resultaría ser todo como a mí me habría gustado ya que…_

_Primero: Yo soy un programa de software y ella es una humana._

_Segundo: Yo soy un lobo salvaje y ella es tan solo una niña._

_Tercero: Yo soy malvado y ella es buena._

_Cuarto: Yo soy un Corruptor y ella es una Corrector._

_Quinto: Somos de dimensiones paralelas pero muy diferentes, pues yo vivo en la Red Com y ella pertenece al mundo real._

_Sexto: Defendemos ideales totalmente opuestos._

_Séptimo: Ella es preciosa y yo soy horrible, doy miedo a todo el mundo… *_

(*Y la escritora opina que War Wolf es muy cute...)

_Octavo: Somos obviamente enemigos y adversarios._

_Noveno: Ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo._

_Décimo: Ella es poderosa y yo me siento blando y flexible frente a ella, podría hacer conmigo lo que quisiera si se lo propone de forma seria._

_Undécimo: Ella es perfecta y yo… no._

_Y podría seguir así hasta hartarme de escribir…_

_Lo odio todo, odio que nuestros destinos estén separados por la fuerza de la adversidad…_

_¿Por qué, Yui?, ¿por qué no fuiste un Corruptor?..._

_Y ahora sí… llegó el momento de continuar con mi propia historia… con The White Apple._

_To be continued…_


	23. Capítulo 22: The Enchanted Forest

**Capítulo 22: The Enchanted Forest.**

La joven cerró el libro.

_¿Estás segura de que deseas continuar?_

Una voz femenina, impregnante y susurrante, de la oscuridad que habitaba en su habitación, oír se dejó.

Yui: Sí…

_¿Por qué te empeñas en profundizar?_

Yui: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¿quién eres? –La joven miró atentamente a su alrededor sin hallar nada.

_No sigas, no me hagas enfadar…_

Yui: No podrás impedírmelo.

_Pero si puedo retrasarte._

Yui: ¡Jamás!

Su Com Con empezó a sonar…

*bip* *bip*

IR: ¡Yui!, ¡esto es una emergencia!, ¡Dream City está en caos!

Yui: ¿Qué?

IR: ¡Rápido, tu deber es resolver los problemas en la Red Com, no esperes a que sea demasiado tarde!

Yui: ¡Enseguida voy!, ¡Corrector Yui enter!

IR: ¡Memoria de la Red Com en línea!

Place: Com Net; Dream City.

La joven se conectó y allí se encontró con Control, Rescue, Eco e IR, además de Corrector Haruna y Corrector Ai.

Yui: ¡Kya! –Un árbol en llamas se aproximó a ella, pero Control detuvo el tiempo quince segundos y la apartó. También le dio tiempo a salvar un pobre gatito que iba a ser atropellado por un vehículo fuera de la autopista aérea.

Cuando el tiempo volvió a correr a su curso Yui se volteó y agradeció a Control.

Control: Un héroe siempre está disponible para salvar damas en peligro –Su sonrisa característica apareció mientras uno de sus dientes brillaba con resplandor.

IR: ¡Yui!, ¡rápido, descarga tu traje elemental e inicializa a las áreas afectadas!

Yui: _Ok!,_ ¡instalar traje elemental descarga milagrosa! –Una vez transformada inicializó contra la pista aérea que había sido partida en dos.

Eco: ¡Yui, date prisa!, ¡debemos atender las áreas verdes!, ¡están en llamas!

Corrector Yui: ¡Voy!, ¿quién podría haber provocado todo este desastre? –Eco la guio hacia los parques naturales que ardían en llamas –¡Eco, dame tu poder!

Eco: ¡De acuerdo! –Su prisma salió de su Com Con y entró al de Corrector Yui.

Corrector Yui: ¡Descargar traje elemental de agua, listo! –La heroína apuntó al objetivo— ¡cañón de agua, máxima potencia! –Un chorro enorme de agua fue directo a los árboles y arbustos de las zonas, Corrector Ai tenía instalado el prisma de Rescue y acudió a ayudarla a extinguir el fuego.

Mucho más allá, justo en el microcentro, Corruptor Iuy en su traje de fuego instalado desde la otra vez, observaba desde lo alto de una catedral, como los Correctores acudían a resolver los problemas. Su vestido se agitaba con la actividad del viento, haciendo que mostrase accidentalmente su ropa interior de la zona inferior.

Iuy: Esto no ha sido más que el comienzo, señorita Yui Kasuga… Veamos qué tal se porta el elemento tierra–La Corruptor alzó la mano – ¡Corrector IR, tomo prestado su poder!

El instalador de repente sintió que le extraían su prisma Corrector de los ojos y su energía decrecía abruptamente.

IR: ¡Ah!, ¡mi prisma!

Todos observaron que el prisma de IR fue volando hacia el horizonte, atravesando los rascacielos para perderse en un diminuto punto negro en la punta de la torre de una catedral.

Corrector Haruna: ¡Creo que el origen del conflicto viene de esa catedral!, ¡vamos! –Dijo la pelifucsia señalando hacia el horizonte urbano.

Corrector Ai: ¡Pero estamos muy lejos y está a gran altura!

En la punta de la catedral, Corruptor Iuy recibió el prisma robado de IR.

Iuy: ¡Prisma Corrector, instalar ya! –Su traje elemental de tierra se descargó exitosamente, ahora era una oscura felina. Con sus agiles movimientos bajó enseguida como si se tratase de un gato, hacia el suelo peatonal, terminando en una de las calles más transitadas. Los peatones la miraban curiosos… –¡Ondas sísmicas! –Con su báculo terminado en forma de pata de gato, golpeó ágilmente el suelo provocando el agrietamiento inmediato del pavimento, que inmediatamente separó el suelo en numerosos trozos, destruyendo parte de la zona subterránea con enormes escombros. El temblor desestabilizó los edificios más cercanos provocando que colisionaran unos contra otros como piezas de dominó empujándose en cadena. Iuy saltaba ágilmente de escombro en escombro para finalmente desaparecer riéndose maléficamente…

Las tres inicializadoras pudieron observar como el suelo y las instalaciones se iban despedazando, provocando que los usuarios conectados gritaran y se desconectaran inmediatamente de la red. Rápidamente sintieron como el suelo a sus pies iba temblando, asique para detener el terremoto a tiempo, comenzaron a inicializarlo todo frenéticamente hasta terminar agotadas. Esta vez el inicio resultó y restauraron la página exitosamente tras un largo recorrido por la gran ciudad.

Corrector Yui: *Suspiro* menos mal que los usuarios pueden desconectarse, si no, aquí habría muerte colectiva en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

Corrector Haruna: IR, ¿te encuentras bien?

IR: Ay, no puedo moverme, me siento exhausto y mareado…

Corrector Ai: Debemos avisar inmediatamente al Profesor Inukai sobre este fenómeno.

Control: Yui, ¿por qué no sueltas ese libro de matemáticas de una maldita vez?

Corrector Yui: ¡Ah!, se cargó automáticamente al conectarme…

Mientras IR reposaba en el suelo, porque su energía no le bastaba para mantenerse elevado, Corrector Ai informó inmediatamente al Profesor Inukai enviándole un email. Mientras esperaban su asistencia, Yui se sentó en un banco del parque natural y comenzó a leer…

…

* * *

**2**

Un día, una preciosa e inocente niña humana decidió visitar el mundo virtual sola. Cuando logró conectarse, conoció de inmediato a uno de los programas Correctores, el cual la eligió para que se uniera a su causa y combatiera contra el mal.

A la niña le gustó mucho el programa, porque parecía un mapache de peluche, asique accedió a jugar con él ignorando los peligros que abarcasen hacerse cargo de ese papel como Corrector. El Instalador, cuyo nombre lo identificaba como IR, le informó que la red del bosque de la felicidad, había sido infectada por un virus, y que el responsable era uno de los aliados de Grosser, y ahora era un bosque tenebroso, lleno de peligros acechando día y noche los días de la Red Com.

La niña, cuyo nombre era Corrector Yui, era muy curiosa y quería conocer el bosque tenebroso. El octavo programa le advirtió que tuviese cuidado pero ella no le escuchó.

Cuando se adentraron en el bosque en busca del Corruptor, la joven no tardó en aburrirse. Los árboles oscuros eran auténticos muertos clavados de pie en el árido suelo. El bosque estaba absolutamente desierto, no había ni lagos, ni animales, ni ningún tipo de elemento natural lleno de vitalidad, solo árboles oscuros y desnudos, testigos del tenebroso trabajo del oscuro Corruptor. Asique le propuso al Instalador jugar al escondite. Él se rehusó diciendo que era muy peligroso jugar en un lugar así pero fue demasiado tarde, ella emprendió el juego y corrió para esconderse. El Instalador intentó seguirla, pero la niña corría tan rápido que él no tardó en perder su rastro.

El octavo programa empezó a buscarla a voces, pero resultó inútil, pues ella nunca apareció. Sus gritos, sin embargo, atrajeron la atención del temible Corruptor, que enseguida acudió en su encuentro para eliminarlo.

Pero su olfato de depredador detectó otro olor muy distinto al del Instalador. Supo en seguida que había alguien más en el bosque y decidió primero cerciorarse de no resultase un estorbo para su misión. Siguiendo su rastro como todo experto cazador la encontró.

Estaba sentada, apoyada en unas enormes rocas desnudas, adornadas con un poco de musgo y moho. Aparentemente estuvo un par de horas deambulando perdida en aquel cementerio lleno de pena y dolor… Su llanto era lo único que se podía escuchar, pero no por mucho, ya que calló al ver como alguien a su encuentro apareció.

* * *

…

Control: Oye, Yui, no creo que sea momento de estudiar… –Le interrumpió el líder, que se había sentado a su lado.

Corrector Yui: Perdón –Cerró el diario.

El Profesor Inukai se conectó.

Prof. Inukai: ¿Y dónde dices que fue a parar el prisma?

Corrector Ai: En la punta de aquella torre… –Señaló la catedral.

Control: Ya fui a examinar y no había nada.

Prof. Inukai: Hm, ni Grosser ni yo detectamos nada fuera de lo normal.

Rescue: Hace un momento esto era un caos, Profesor, hubo incendios masivos y un gran terremoto en la zona del microcentro… –Rescue sostenía en sus brazos a IR.

Control: Y todos pudimos presentir la energía de un Com Con desconocido…

Prof. Inukai: Esto es muy raro…

Control observó a Corrector Yui porque le llamaba la atención que la chica no se separara del libro ni siquiera en medio de una peligrosa misión…

…

De repente, Corrector Yui volvió a detectar un extraño ruido proveniente de su comunicador.

*piiiiiiiii…*

¨¿…?¨ El Corrector la notó extraña, ella se estaba llevando una mano al comunicador.

*piiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIII…*

Corrector Yui: Ah… –Cerró sus ojos con fuerzas. El ruido se estaba intensificando de manera creciente y las esferas del comunicador se encendieron tornando un color rojo intenso.

*PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…*

Corrector Yui: ¡AAAAAAAAH!—Desesperadamente dejó caer el libro al suelo. Por unos segundos, antes sus pies, se formó aquel círculo mágico de nuevo, expulsando de la nada un intenso viento.

Control: ¿YUI?, ¿¡Yui qué te ocurre!?

Corrector Yui: ¡EL COMUNICADOR, QUITAME EL COMUNICADOR!—Se arrodilló en el suelo provocando que el circulo se deshiciese.

Los demás Correctores sintieron una energía extraña y una señal desconocida en sus Com Con. La chica comenzó a chillar del dolor. Control, muy alarmado, intentó extraerle el comunicador del oído, pero no pudo quitárselo. Entonces, su oído empezó a sangrar…

Control: ¡IR, desinstálale el traje!

Rescue: ¡IR no puede, está muy agotado…!

Prof. Inukai: A UN LADO –Inukai se abrió paso entre los asustados Correctores –¡Rescue, ayúdame a desmontarle el comunicador!

La joven se retorcía y a veces se convulsionaba violentamente, en ese estado no podía desinstalarse el traje elemental. El Profesor la sostuvo contra el suelo de la manera que pudo mientras Yui lloraba y gritaba desquiciadamente. Rescue extrajo en un botiquín de primeros auxilios un destornillador especial y desmontó el comunicador a gran velocidad.

El ruido cesó dejando libre a la joven, pero no tardó en desmayarse, del rostro y el cuello deslizaba un hilo fino de sangre que brotaba del interior de su oído…

Ai y Haruna se llevaron las manos a la boca intentando ahogar la angustia del momento, estaban muy impresionadas por aquel impacto visual...

Rescue: ¡Cielos!, ¡tiene que ser inmediatamente atendida en la Red Médica!

Control: ¡Vamos!, ¡rápido!

_To be continued…_


	24. Capítulo 23: He acts as War Wolf

**Capítulo 23: He acts as War Wolf.**

Control: ¡Yo la llevo!, ¡soy el más veloz! –Se ofreció el líder, quien siempre se ha sentido responsable de todos los problemas que sufriesen sus compañeros.

Rescue: ¡Vigila el cambio de presión atmosférico!

Cuando Control iba a recogerla en sus brazos, de la espalda de la joven crecieron unas alas de fénix en llamas.

Prof. Inukai: ¿¡Qué!?

Las alas inmediatamente empezaron a desintegrarse, pero Inukai logró rescatar una pluma anaranjada.

Prof. Inukai: ¡Pero qué demonios ha sido eso!, ¡debo analizar esto en mi laboratorio!

Control la levantó y se la llevó inmediatamente a la Red Médica mientras Inukai se desconectaba.

Había un hospital en Dream City, allí la atendieron en emergencias.

Place: Com Net; Vacational Center; Synchro´s House.

El Corrector regresaba justo a su casa después de viajar en el Expreso Oriente. Llevaba puesto su atuendo inhabitual que llevaba la vez que se conectó a la biblioteca central de la Red Com.

Se sacó la gabardina y el sombrero y fue directo a su habitación para seguir su actividad rutinaria en su computadora.

Había un pop-up en el escritorio.

Synchro: ¡Hm!, un nuevo correo electrónico… a ver… –Con el _mouse_ hizo velozmente _click_ en la bandeja de entrada – De Rescue… ¿hm? –Abrió el mensaje con doble _click_.

_Estimado lobito._

_Hubieron complicaciones en la red de Dream City, por suerte solucionamos el incorrecto funcionamiento de la página, pero nuestra pobrecita Yui ha sufrido un inexplicable trauma en el conducto auditivo debido a extrañas ondas sónicas que recibió mediante su comunicador provocándole una leve hemorragia auditiva. Ahora mismo se encuentra en la Red Médica bajo vigilia, pero el hospital al ser reciente no posee suficiente personal._

_Los síntomas que he detectado son fiebre, letargo, mareo, tamaño de la pupila irregular, perdida de la conciencia e incapacidad del seguimiento del movimiento mediante la vista. Ahora mismo se encuentra en reposo, he solucionado los problemas externos, pero aún está débil y confusa. _

_Nuestros compañeros han ido a investigar profundamente Dream City y el Profesor está en su laboratorio analizando una muestra de un suceso muy extraño que luego te contaré con más detalle. Ahora te pido por favor que vayas y la cuides, pues tengo otros pacientes que atender, disculpa las molestias._

_Atentamente: La reina de las trampas._

Nomás terminó de leer el mensaje, el Corrector se levantó de su silla giratoria haciéndola girar velozmente, se cambió de ropa y fue directo a Dream City.

Place: Dream City, Medical Network.

Un joven de pelos violáceos alborotados hacia atrás, corría por los pasillos del inmenso hospital chocándose contra el personal y pacientes por doquier. Un personal de limpieza chocó con el Corrector en una esquina, y éste torpemente tiró el carrito de limpieza desparramando un cubo con desinfectante y una pastilla de jabón la cual pisó accidentalmente y patinó rumbo escaleras hasta terminar rodando por los escalones y golpeándose contra ellos para toparse de lleno contra una pared.

Personal: *¡Pero que no se da cuenta que no puede correr por los pasillos como un niño de cinco años!, ¡merecido se lo tiene!* –Gritó en baja, pues estaban en un área donde estaba prohibido hablar alto por las cámaras auditivas, etc.

Synchro, sin importarle el pedazo de porrazo que se ganó en su viaje exprés, se levantó y subió las escaleras nuevamente.

¨¡Habitación nº 84… 84…aquí!¨

El Corrector entró inmediatamente a la habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Personal: Menudo demente… *suspiro* –El personal no tuvo más remedio que limpiar todo el quilombo que aquel programa fuera de control causó en aproximadamente un minuto…

Place: Com Net; Medical Network; Room #84.

El Corrector se acercó a la joven que yacía dormida en una camilla.

Synchro: *Arf*… al fin…*arf*…llego… –Le faltaba aire del maratón que emprendió desde la silla de su habitación hasta la habitación nº84… –Ah… sigue…dormida… –Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo y se apoyó contra la camilla –Pobre criatura…

La bella durmiente estaba recostada boca arriba, las sabanas de la camilla estaban arrugadas y arrinconadas hacia un lateral. Llevaba puesto su ropa común para andar por casa, que consistía en una camisa amarilla de mangas largas, una blusa de tirantas rosa pastel, unos short turquesa claros y sus pantuflas rosas de conejito. El Corrector se puso de pie y le quitó las pantuflas, para luego arroparla con las sabanas, luego echó un vistazo a su oído derecho.

¨Veo que Rescue actuó a tiempo… ¿la otra vez no me dijo Yui que sintió dolor en sus oídos?¨

Yui: Hm… –La joven cambió de posición mientras dormía.

Synchro: ¿Yui? –La llamó en voz baja.

Yui: Quiero… helado zzZZZ…

Synchro: ¿Pero qué cosas sueña esta chica? –Una gota se asomó por su cabello.

El Corrector tomó una silla que había cerca de la camilla y se sentó para comenzar a observar detenidamente su entorno.

Era una habitación algo pequeña, iluminada por luz artificial, pues afuera ya había oscurecido bastante. En una esquina había una estantería metálica con varios artefactos de atención médica. En el lado derecho de la camilla, se encontraba un modular con un vaso de agua que reposaba intacto y… el libro de matemáticas.

¨… ¡El libro!, ¡es mi oportunidad!¨

*tu-tum* *tu-tum*

El Corrector alargó el brazo para tomarlo…

*¡Paf!*

Y la puerta se abrió desintegrando su oportunidad.

Rescue: ¡Ah, Synchro!, ¡menos mal que ya estás aquí! –La Corrector corrió y abrazó a su amigo quien correspondió automaticamente.

Synchro: Aparentemente, se ve mejor…

Rescue: Sí, pero algo raro está pasando. Cuando íbamos a trasladarla al hospital…

Synchro: ¿Sí?

Rescue: Le crecieron alas de fénix en la espalda remplazando sus alas de hada…

Synchro: ¿Qué dices?

Rescue: Fue algo muy extraño… pero enseguida desaparecieron. El Profesor logró rescatar una pluma y la está analizando en su laboratorio…

Synchro: No entiendo nada…

Rescue: Nosotros estamos igual… no se sabe cuál es la causa de estos acometimientos que han sucedido últimamente en la Red Com… Escúchame bien, necesito que cuides de ella, si ocurre algo avísame por el Com Con, ¡debo irme!

Synchro: P-pero…

*clack*

¨Ah… ya se fue…¨

El Corrector observó aturdido a su amiga, que ya había cambiado de posición nuevamente. Estaba recostada en un lateral. Se levantó de la silla y se colocó detrás de su espalda. Lentamente tomó su camisa y la levantó por la espalda para inspeccionar… Solo pudo ver que su piel se conservaba intacta y la parte trasera del sujetador.

¨Hmmmm… ¿alas de fénix?¨

Volvió a acomodarle la ropa y se volvió a sentar en la silla.

¨¿Las alas de fénix no son parte del traje elemental de la doncella?, y de su báculo…¨

De repente tuvo un mal presentimiento y volteó a ver el libro…

¨¿Son imaginaciones mías…?, ¿o desde que la vi con ese libro por primera vez empezaron todos aquellos sucesos tan extraños?¨

Synchro volvió a alargar el brazo nerviosamente para inspeccionar el libro, pero una mano lo agarró firmemente. El Corrector se asustó y volteó para descubrir que pasaba. Yui se había incorporado y se encontraba semisentada. La chica apartó el libro de su alcance y lo abrazó.

Synchro: ¡Yui!, ¿cómo te encuentras?, ¿cuándo te despertaste?

Yui: Sentí algo de frio en la espalda… ¿puedes hablar un poco más bajo, por favor?

Synchro: Perdona –Dijo en voz baja.

Yui: Ahora me siento un poco mejor. ¿Qué haces aquí? –La chica no se mostraba muy contenta de ver a su amigo de vuelta.

Synchro: Rescue me pidió que la ayudara a vigilarte… ya me contó todo lo sucedido.

Yui: Gracias, no te molestes, estoy bien. Será mejor que vuelvas a tu trabajo…

El Corrector frunció el ceño.

Synchro: Es mi deber cuidarte –Se extrajo un guante y llevó su mano a la frente de la joven –Todavía tienes algo de fiebre, me quedaré aquí el tiempo que sea necesario.

Yui: No hace falta, puedo cuidarme yo sola –Dijo fríamente mientras le apartaba el brazo.

Synchro: ¿Estas molesta conmigo, Yui?

Yui: Eh… no, claro que no, tan solo no quiero ser un estorbo para nadie –Se excusó inmediatamente.

Synchro: Si te dejo aquí sola y te ocurriera algo malo, la responsabilidad será toda mía, ¿comprendes? Y sabes que nunca serás un estorbo para mí, estoy aquí por ti.

Yui: Bueno… *suspiro*

Synchro: Acuéstate, no te muevas tanto…

El Corrector se mostró algo irritado con la evasión de su amiga. La chica obedeció y apartó la mirada hacia una esquina.

Synchro: ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Yui: Ya me la has hecho, pero sigue…

Synchro: Já, qué lista… ¿Por qué sigues con ese libro de matemáticas?

Yui: Ya te lo dije antes…

Synchro: No me siento convencido, no me has dejado ni tocarlo, no es un libro de matemáticas, ¿me equivoco, Yui?

La joven se puso muy nerviosa y automáticamente se cubrió por completo con las sabanas…

Yui: No es asunto tuyo.

Synchro: Cada vez que me esquivas, me contestas cortante y me evitas, me siento mal. Soy un programa, pero no olvides que también tengo sentimientos… no eres la misma chica de siempre, aquella que sonríe y es amable con todos… bueno, sí lo eres, pero no conmigo precisamente.

La joven comprendió a lo que él se refería y se sintió muy culpable por tratarlo mal. Se descubrió de la sabana.

Yui: L-lo siento…

El Corrector la miraba muy enojado, asique ella dejó el libro a un lado y lo abrazó para bajar la tensión del momento.

Yui: No era mi intensión que esto terminara así…

El Corrector la correspondió algo receloso.

Synchro: Dime, ¿me estas ocultando algo, verdad? –Le susurró al oído.

Yui: ¡Nada de eso! –Se apartó nerviosa.

Synchro: Entonces, ¿por qué no me compartes tu secreto?, somos amigos ¿no?

La chica tragó saliva, estaba muy nerviosa y eso provocó que Synchro sonriera pícaramente.

Yui: "Todos tenemos secretos, no tiene nada de malo mantener los secretos ocultos, pero el querer revelar secretos ajenos, eso sí está mal"

¨Aunque yo…estoy revelando los secretos de tu pasado…Synchro…¨

Synchro: ¿Cómo dices?, ¡mira tú por dónde!, eso lo sacaste del programa Q, ¿me equivoco?, o sea que le conoces en persona…

Yui: Así es, pero nunca lo he visto en persona… Ya sabes, no te diré mi secreto.

Synchro: ¡Ya veo!... se me olvidaba que eras muy lista, no todo el mundo conoce la identidad de ese programa ¿sabes? En fin, veo que tendré que pasar al plan B.

Yui: ¿Qué?

El Corrector se acercó ligeramente a la joven mirándola fijamente a los ojos con su sonrisa maquiavélica. Yui sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago al encontrarse tan cerca de su amigo, y sus nervios aumentaban cada segundo, mientras sus ojos azulados la bloqueaban.

Synchro: Vamos, dímelo… prometo que guardaré el secreto para siempre. Tú me pediste que confiara en ti… ¿lo recuerdas Corrector Yui?, y ahora yo te lo pido a ti… –Susurró.

Yui: No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo como War Wolf. Tú también tienes un secreto y hasta ahora nadie sabe de qué se trata –Dijo hábilmente la muchacha para contratacarlo.

Synchro: ¿Hm?, vaya, vaya… es cierto. Yo tengo mis secretos… Y te recuerdo que War Wolf y yo somos la misma persona, no dos entidades diferentes, solo que…

Yui: ¿Solo que qué?

Synchro: Tan solo no tenía consciencia de mi verdadera identidad, no actuaba ni pensaba correctamente pues estaba bajo el dominio de un virus. No era yo, pero recuerdo todo lo que ha pasado y créeme, es una pesadilla que me acompañará para toda mi vida.

Yui: Es cierto… Pero también fuiste Corrector War Wolf con tu propia conciencia cuando el virus Boggles te convirtió en lobo por segunda vez.

Synchro: Estás muy confundida, tenga la apariencia de lobo o humano, me has tratado siempre como dos entidades distintas… Y no nos desviemos del tema, me parece… que vamos a tener que volver a hacer un pequeño trato.

Yui: ¿Un trato?

Synchro: Yo te confesaré mi secreto a cambio de que tú me digas el tuyo, así estaremos a mano… –Le guiñó pícaramente.

Yui: ¡No lo dirás en serio!

Synchro: ¿Aceptas o no, Corrector Yui?

Yui: …

Synchro: ¡Hmhmhmhm! –Empezó a reírse como lo hacía War Wolf en su época de Corruptor.

Yui: ¿Y cuál de todos los secretos piensas revelarme?, quizás me convenga o no…

¨Es mi oportunidad… pero no sé qué preguntarle exactamente, ¡él tiene muchos secretos!... y encima ¡no debo revelarle lo del diario!¨ pensó Yui.

Synchro miró sus labios…

¨No… no sé qué me pasa, ¿por qué tengo ganas de besarla?, ¡es mi amiga, caray!, no entiendo… encima, ¡quizás el libro no guarde tanto misterio!¨

El Corrector se ruborizó y se apartó.

Synchro: No es posible, quedamos en empate…

Yui: ¡Vaya, qué guerrero tan valiente! –Se burló.

Synchro: N-no me provoques, no sabes de lo q-que soy capaz de hacer contigo…

Yui: ¿Hm?

Synchro: Anda, duérmete de una vez.

Yui: ¿O sea que he ganado?

Synchro: Es un empate.

Yui: ¡He ganado!, ¡Yay!

Synchro: ¡Te dije que…! –El Corrector la agarró de los hombros y la recostó para acercarse rápidamente a su rostro…

*tu-tum* *tu-tum*

La chica lo observaba asombrada, no entendía qué le pasaba a su amigo…

Yui: ¿Synchro?

Synchro: ¡Silencio!, s-será m-m-mejor que reposes… –El Corrector tenía las mejillas muy encendidas.

Yui: Está bien…

Él aprovechó su baja guardia y agarró el libro.

Synchro: ¡Ya está!~

Yui: ¡No!, ¡devuélvemelo!

El Corrector se levantó rápidamente y se aproximó a la puerta para escapar.

Synchro: ¡Los pacientes a la cama!, hasta luego Yui~

Yui: NO, ERES UN VILLANO MALVADO, VEN AQUÍ

La chica se levantó de la cama para recuperar el diario pero el Corrector empezó a correr nuevamente por los pasillos y ella le comenzó a perseguir.

Yui: ¡Detente!

Synchro: ¡Yui, vuelve a tu habitación!~ ¿ah?

El Corrector volvió a pisar un jabón y resbaló dándose de bruces contra el suelo.

Yui agarró inmediatamente el libro y empezó a reírse de él.

IR: ¡Pero qué está pasando aquí!, ¿por qué corren y gritan?, ¡dejen de armar tanto quilombo! –El Corrector salió de otra habitación y se aproximaba hacia ellos.

Yui: Synchro no sirve como enfermero ni como ladrón –La chica le sacó la lengua al Corrector que se incorporó dolorosamente del suelo.

Synchro: Uy, uy, uy… ¡a callar!

IR: ¡Vaya!, ¡veo que ya estás recuperada Yui!, ¡me alegro tanto! –El Corrector la abrazó.

Yui: Recuperaste tu energía muy pronto, ¿no?

IR: Sí, bueno es que debía desinstalarte el traje elemental… El Profesor necesita tu Com Con, para analizar las funciones del traje, asique será mejor que te desconectes y se lo des lo más pronto posible.

Yui: De acuerdo. Hasta luego IR, gracias por todo –Giró pare ver a su otro amigo que se frotaba el brazo debido al golpe que se dio contra el suelo –Gracias a ti también Synchro, ahora mismo seguiré leyendo mi libro–Se burló de él sacándole la lengua y bajando uno de sus parpados –¡Blehhh!

Synchro: ¡Ah!, ¿y a dónde vas descalza?

La chica se miró los pies desnudos.

Yui: ¡Pero…!, ¿y mis pantuflas?

Synchro: Te los quité y los dejé en la habitación –Se cruzó de brazos.

Los tres se dirigieron a la habitación para recuperar las pantuflas.

Yui: Vaya, te ves muy molesto… recuerda que la justicia siempre gana, perdedor.

Synchro: Ya ajustaremos cuentas, Corrector Yui.

IR: ¿Me parece a mí o se comportan como en el pasado?

Los dos no respondieron, tan solo caminaban bien separados y mirando a lugares distintos.

La chica llegó a la habitación y se calzó inmediatamente para salir.

Yui: Bueno, chicos, ahora sí que me voy... de seguro allí ya serían alrededor de las cinco de la mañana…

IR: Cuídate Yui, estamos muy preocupado por ti. No olvides darle tu Com Con al Profesor.

Yui: Gasta cuidado IR –Sonrió.

Place: Real World; Kasuga´s House.

La joven despertó. Se encontraba muy agotada, por lo que decidió leer más tarde.

_To be continued…_


	25. Capítulo 24: The true rival!

**Capítulo 24: The true rival!**

Yui Kasuga se encontraba muy agotada como para mantenerse despierta aquel día. Se levantó muy tarde, como alrededor de las doce del mediodía. Tan solo se dispuso a almorzar y limpiar un poco, para luego volver a recostarse y recuperar su sueño. A la noche se volvió a despertar, pero tan solo leería un poco y trataría de dormir nuevamente porque mañana iba a salir con sus padres para pasar un autentica tarde veraniega en la playa.

A eso de las una de la madrugada, se levantó recuperada del cansancio y comenzó a leer el diario. Encendió su lámpara y tomó el diario que dejó cuidadosamente en su escritorio. Se acomodó y comenzó a leer.

…

_Fecha: 12 de noviembre del año 2021._

_Alarmantes noticias llegaron a los oídos de los Corruptores, es decir, nosotros._

_Grosser nos advirtió de que alguien ha estado investigando acerca de cada uno de nosotros y sobre nuestro paradero y que se encuentra en la red de Espionaje. Dijo que es posible que sea un enemigo muy poderoso, por lo que envió a dos de nuestros miembros para investigar acerca de él y capturarlo de inmediato… a ¿quiénes?, pues a Freeze y a Virus, porque a mi… como ya dije, me está dejando de lado y mi paciencia ya se está terminando._

_Por supuesto, el día se consumió, y yo no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor como un perro encerrado. _

_Cuando regresaron, informaron que Yui, IR, Follow, Anti y Control también estuvieron allí y sabotearon sus planes, por lo que no lograron sacar nada en claro acerca de nuestro enemigo… tan solo sabían que se llamaba Q._

_¿Q?, "menudo nombre más rebuscado"…_

_Fecha: 19 de noviembre del año 2021._

_Al parecer, hoy van a inaugurar una nueva red, la red de La princesa. Qué cursilada, encima me apuesto a que no es en absoluto algo original. Odio esa clase de cosas… Pero claro, como mi señor Grosser está empeñado en tenerme confinado en el castillo, tanto Freeze como Yaggy fueron a destruir esa red…_

_Cuando regresaron, informaron a mi señor Grosser, de que una vez más los Correctores se interpusieron en sus planes, ¿y quiénes eran esta vez?, pues eran Rescue, IR, Anti, Peace y… Yui._

_Ya me estaba aburriendo, siempre era la misma historia… siempre._

_Fecha: 21 de noviembre del año 2021._

_Este día se prestaba tranquilo de no ser por lo que ocurrió a mediodía. Había salido por fin del castillo. Me encontraba en la Red Detective…_

_No estaba de humor, llevaba días sin enfrentarme a los Correctores, ¿algún día sería capaz de armarme de valor y eliminar a Corrector Yui?, entre esas y otras preguntas mi mañana se había consumido lentamente. Estaba en la estación del Expreso Oriente…_

_No tenía ganas ni de hacer quilombo por la zona… Tan solo me senté en un banco y allí me quedé hasta hartarme. Me sentía verdaderamente solo…_

_Pero algo inesperado pasó… y yo que hasta ahora estaba convencido de que mis adversarios solo eran los Correctores… pero mi quebradero de cabeza se presentó. Fue una sorpresa muy desagradable para mí, porque este día conocí a mi verdadero enemigo potencial… o mejor dicho, mi rival._

_Esto sucedió cuando esperaba que el tren partiese su viaje… justo en ese momento, escuché algo en mi comunicador… era una voz masculina e impertinente…_

_-Buenas tardes, señor Corruptor._

_Oí una risita en mi comunicador._

_-¿Eh?, ¿quién habla?_

_-Soy a quien tus compañeros estaban buscando inútilmente la otra vez, Q._

_-Ajá, asique eres tú… Créeme, será cuestión de tiempo…yo me encargaré de investigar acerca de ti y eliminarte._

_Me troné los dedos emocionado._

_-¿Tú también estás interesado en mi identidad?, deberías preocuparte por otros asuntos…_

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-Como habrán notado, yo estuve juntando información tanto de ustedes como de los Correctores, y de los Corruptores, quien me llamó la atención más que el resto, fuiste tú, War Wolf._

_-¿Eh?, ¡cómo has podido!_

_-Eso no te lo diré, tan solo sé que para ser un Corruptor, no te tomas muy enserio tu papel, especialmente con Corrector Yui._

_-¿Cómo dices?_

_-Y ella tampoco se toma muy en serio su papel de Corrector contigo… apuesto que entre ustedes hay algo más que simple amistad…_

_-¿Amistad?, ¡no me hagas reír!_

_-Tienes razón, no creo que el camino de conquistar a una dama sea luchando contra ella, pero he de admitir que eres un rival muy difícil, porque aunque sean enemigos, ustedes dos guardan algo más… Como no te des prisa, créeme, yo me encargaré de invitarla a cenar y a conquistarla._

_-What?!_

_*Wiup*_

_Y… la comunicación ahí terminó. ¿Cómo me sentía yo?, impactado… ese tal Q sabía mucho, no entiendo como podría obtener tanta información… ¡y lo peor de todo es que… parece que a él le gusta Corrector Yui!... ¿pero qué estoy diciendo?... ¡mi mente es un completo caos!_

_De una cosa estoy seguro, deseaba eliminarlo con todo mi ser…_

…

Yui: Caray, ¿a qué se refería exactamente Q?, ¿y por qué War Wolf lo catalogó como su rival?... ¡hmmmm!

La joven notó que la parte del diario había sido interrumpida por la continuación de The White Apple, asique siguió su lectura, pues la otra vez Control la había interrumpido…

…

* * *

**3**

La extraviada niña pudo identificar con sorpresa y temor que un lobo armado como un guerrero la observaba entre un pilar de árboles muertos. Rápidamente se puso de pie, pero él para no asustarla de más su espada en su funda escondió.

-¿Qué hace una niña tan pequeña en medio de un bosque tan tenebroso como este?

Dijo el malvado Corruptor caminando lentamente hacia ella…

-¿Los lobos pueden hablar?

La joven retrocedía desconfiada a cada paso el que serenamente avanzaba.

-Esto es la Red Com, aquí las cosas no son como tú crees que son…

-¿Quién eres?

El guerrero oscuro perdidamente de ella se enamoró, parecía un ángel caído del cielo que provocó rápidamente un sentimiento intenso en el oscuro guerreo, quien en su profundo corazón atesoró.

-Soy un príncipe que ha venido a rescatarte.

-¡Eso no es cierto!, ¡eres un lobo!

-Y tienes razón… porque estoy bajo un hechizo…

-¿Un hechizo?

Preguntó ella extrañada.

-Los príncipes portan armaduras como estas y rescatan a las princesas en apuros… pero una malvada bruja me hechizó y ahora tengo este aspecto, aunque tú no me tienes miedo, ¿cierto?

El Corruptor la quería engañar para intentar engatusarla. Creía que podría ser tan inocente y caería fácilmente en su trampa…

-No lo sé…

-Si no me crees, te diré que hay un modo de descubrir la verdad.

-¿Y de qué se trata?

-Si me das un beso, el hechizo se romperá y podrás conocer mi verdadera identidad…

La joven se quedó quieta de inmediato, y el Corruptor la alcanzó. Los dos se miraron fijamente, pero como la niña no se decidía, el primer paso el lobo lo dio. Con su mano cubierta por la metalizada armadura delicadamente su mentón tomó y mirando hacia arriba colocó, mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus labios…

Pero inesperadamente el Instalador se presentó perturbando las oscuras intenciones del Corruptor. Alarmado a la pequeña niña avisó, que quien se hallaba frente a ella, tan solo podría ser el malvado lobo feroz.

La joven muy asustada del guerrero se apartó, emprendiendo una carrera por el encantado bosque, hasta que nuevamente se perdió.

El guerreo, sintiéndose gravemente rechazado, con el Instalador luchó, el cual la oportunidad de poder escapar difícilmente logró. Indefenso sin la Inicializadora, el pequeño mapache rápidamente eliminado terminó.

Ahora debía ir a por ella, pero estaba muy oscuro y solo la niña era la única pequeña estrella… Aunque, no todo salió tan mal, ya que el oscuro guerreo, gracias al perfume de la pequeña, se pudo finalmente guiar.

Adelantándose a sus intenciones, resumiéndose en poder de aquel tenebroso bosque escapar, el lobo, los caminos que conducían hacia la salida, logró localizar y cambiar.

Ahora el destino estaba escrito, pues ella de allí jamás podría escapar, tan solo debía encontrase con el jardín del café y allí la manzana blanca debería de catar.

La luna se aproximaba, luna llena, luna de metal… El árbol de la manzana blanca daría comiendo a su tenebroso final.

La joven cansada de correr y caminar, en el jardín del café se creyó estar. Algo sucedía en el bosque, los carteles no la deberían de errar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, los arbustos crecieron mágicamente logrando su única escapatoria cerrar.

Angustiada y perdida entre la inmensa oscuridad, la única fuente de luz en el cielo pudo desconsoladamente hallar. Y allí la manzana blanca y venenosa, pues portaba en su interior la maldad, su paciencia logró irremediablemente quebrantar.

Alargando su delicado brazo, arañado por el camino de tanto en tanto, la fruta del mal tomó con curiosidad para darle eterno descanso.

Pues la bella doncella, que una vez estuvo destinada a salvar ese bello mundo acompañado en la noche por las resplandecientes estrellas, ahora era una sombra, ahora era la oscura doncella del señor de las tinieblas.

* * *

…

De repente la joven dejó de leer, cayendo en un inmenso sueño, que no la dejaría volver hasta el próximo amanecer…

_To be continued…_

**Nota de la escritora:**

¡Saludos!

Bueno, la primera historia es tan solo un pequeño comienzo que abarcó un total de 25 capítulos, es decir, tan solo era una larga introducción…

Asique veamos qué ocurre en el próximo y último capítulo de Why she wasn´t a Corruptor like me? Para dar inicio a la segunda historia…

Por favor, no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Si te gusta la historia dale a favorito, si quieres seguirla dale a seguir, y si son las dos, pues las dos n.n

Yeah!


	26. Capítulo 25: Reading on the beach

**Capítulo 25: Reading on the beach.**

Place: Real World; Kasuga´s House.

Ese día la joven amaneció muy temprano. Por fin llegó el fin de semana y Yui Kasuga estaba entusiasmada por ir a la playa con su familia.

Comenzó a revisar los preparativos para ese gran y caluroso día de verano. Su madre había preparado un magnifico picnic y su padre tenía planeado invitarlas a cenar en una parrillada marina a la cena, cerca del mar.

Sakura: ¡Vamos, Yui, date prisa que ya partimos!

Llamó a voces a la rubia desde la calle.

Yui: ¡Ya voy!

Gritó la niña asomándose por la ventana de su habitación. Yui se apartó de la vista e inmediatamente recogió el diario, el cual pensaba leer cuando se encontrase recostada en alguna camilla bajo una agradable sombrilla en la preciosa costa.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras con su gran mochila. Iba vestida para la ocasión, llevaba una gorra, lentes de sol, una camiseta corta suelta, unos shorts, debajo su bañador, y terminando por las sandalias, su diario y por supuesto su Com Con.

El viaje duró un poco, pues la playa se encontraba un poco más allá de la ciudad. Ella no podía esperar más, tenía ganas de bañarse en el mar, saborear toda la comida que se cruzase por su vista, encastrarse con la arena, juntar caracolas o piedritas de colores llamativos… en fin muchas cosas.

Place: Real World; City; Beach.

Llegaron y la chica corrió impaciente por la arena, levantándola con sus pisoteadas mientras que el viento se encargaba de llevársela a otro lugar.

Algunos chicos clavaron la vista en ella pero Yui ni se inmutó, estaba muy en su mundo como para preocuparse de esos asuntos.

Cuando finalmente encontraron el sitio adecuado, desempacaron los trastos y ella se acostó en una toalla. Quería tomar un poco de sol, pues el agua amenazaba con estar fría… Su padre salió corriendo como un niño de 6 añitos y se lanzó al mar sin ningún problema.

La joven se reía mientras miraba a su padre que lo saludaba eufórico desde lo lejos. Su padre lo necesitaba, el estrés del trabajo y el escaso tiempo que pasaba con su hija, eran el motivo de su alborotado comportamiento.

Yui tomó su mochila y extrajo el diario. Lo abrió muerta de curiosidad por la página marcada y pasó a la siguiente. La letra en sí era la misma, pero había algo distinto… y no tardó en descubrirlo.

…

_26 de noviembre del año 2021._

_Ah… tan solo necesitaba eso, una tregua para detenerme y pensar. Ahora mismo aquí me hallaba, en lo alto de la gran torre de las Alter galaxias. _

_Estoy sentado en la orilla del estanque de agua que yace en el centro de la habitación, respirando profundamente, intentando calmarme… _

_Cerré con paciencia mis ojos por un par de minutos. Cuando los abrí saqué mi diario y aquí me encuentro… sosteniendo el bolígrafo o pluma con la tinta de cobre. Ya no dejaría ese penetrante olor a metal oxidado de mi armadura al escribir, ahora mis guantes rozaban el papel con temblor. Me temblaba incontrolablemente el pulso mientras escribía todo esto…_

_Veamos, no sé exactamente por dónde empezar… Mi preocupación por los últimos acontecimientos en los que tengo planteado intervenir bailan por mi mente incansablemente. Debo actuar rápido, ya es de noche y tengo un par de asuntos que encarar antes de que las cosas se pongan más feas de lo que ya están. _

_Las doce de la noche están por llegar y un nueva fecha va a comenzar. Quizás sea muy tarde, pero necesito hablar con Corrector Yui, pues ahora mismo lo estoy sintiendo en mi pecho… su dolor, su tristeza… y yo también me siento así, se diría que nuestros sentimientos se han sincronizado…_

_Estoy totalmente decepcionado por la decisión que ha tomado el Profesor Inukai…_

_Pero ahora mismo no hablaré de eso. Ahora debo partir de un punto para organizarme, para desahogarme y mentalizarme de todo lo que ha sucedido y va a suceder._

_Contaré tremendamente avergonzado y con detalle todo lo que ha sucedido, pero no dejaré por escrito todo lo que sucedió este día, pues la mitad de su contenido merece estar escrito en un lugar más digno… Me parece que, ahora que ya no soy un Corruptor, no me corresponde escribir acerca de mi vida en este diario, lo dejaré todo datado en un segundo volumen, en otro libro…_

_Pero en nombre del Corruptor War Wolf, debo dejar su último día como malvado… registrado aquí. Y citaré diálogos y pensamientos que como Corruptor fui y experimenté, aunque me de mucha grima haber actuado y pensado como hoy lo hice y todos los días anteriores a éste._

_Pero la verdad debe de estar escrita, aunque este diario no esté dirigido a nadie más que a mí mismo, todo esto debe der ser recordado, porque hoy ha sido un día muy importante para mí…_

_Todo es muy confuso, y a la vez tan impactante, mi vida ha dado un giro inesperado de 180º…_

_Respecto a la historia que tenía empezada aquí en este diario, The White Apple, de ningún modo pienso continuarla, esa historia tan solo era parte de las fantasías de un Corruptor. Corruptor Iuy no es más que la sombra de una magnifica humana real, Iuy es ficticia, Yui es real y es… maravillosa. Asique… supongo que en la historia, Corruptor Iuy no llegará nunca a encontrarse con su amo War Wolf, porque él ya no existe, pues ahora soy yo, Synchro, el segundo programa de software Corrector creado por el Profesor Inukai, para, junto con mis compañeros Correctores, detener a Grosser, el dirigente de la computadora principal de la Red Com._

_Bueno, comenzaré…_

_Todo empezó esta mañana muy temprano. Me encontraba en el castillo de Grosser. Estaba rodeado de la rutinaria oscuridad y en solitario, planificando una estrategia para acabar con los Correctores, hasta que sentí una extraña señal…_

_-¿Hm?, ¿qué pasa?, Hmmm, alguien debe de estar llamándome…_

_La pantalla de mi señor Grosser ante mí se proyectó como queriendo ofrecerme de forma espontánea, la respuesta ante la duda que en mi mente surgió, el Mundo Galáctico._

_-¿El mundo de las galaxias?, qué tontería, ahí no hay nada._

_Pero justo la pantalla proyectó a tres visitantes interesantes._

_-Inukai y tres de los Correctores, hmm, puse una trampa en el mundo de las galaxias y miren lo que atrapé, ¡estoy de suerte! _

_Levante ligeramente mi brazo y apreté con fuerza y muy emocionado mi puño._

_Con trampa, me refería a un detector solo para los Correctores. Asique fui directo hacia allí para eliminarlos y secuestrar al Profesor Inuakai._

_Cuando los encontré, inmediatamente los ataqué con mi elemento fuego._

_-¡Es War Wolf!_

_Gritó alarmado el Instalador. El muy cobarde huyó y se desconectó del Mundo Galáctico, supongo que para comunicarse con su amiguita Corrector Yui…_

_-Por favor, Profesor Inukai, no se separe de mí en ningún momento._

_Dijo Rescue mientras hacía una barrera con su brazo frente a él._

_-Hmm, cielos…_

_El Profesor Inukai se veía muy extraviado y confundido, pero estaba seguro de que yo era peligroso… sin embargo, él no podía entender nada pues sufría de amnesia._

_-¡Naturaleza, ven y ayuda ahora!_

_Intervino Eco dispuesto a pelear conmigo. Los árboles respondieron a sus órdenes y se agitaron expulsando con agresividad sus hojas afiladas como cuchillas para atacarme, pero las desintegre con mi fuego de una sola sentada._

_-¡A él! _

_Dijo el pequeño Corrector ordenando a las ramas de aquellos árboles que crecieran para atravesarme, pero resultó muy inútil, pues yo desenvainé mi espada y las corté ágilmente._

_Definitivamente, Eco no es un contrincante dificultoso para mí, yo era un oponente mucho más poderoso que él._

_-¡Sólo tienen que entregarme al Profesor ahora!_

_Les dije. Pues estaban solamente ellos dos, estaba seguro de que no les quedaría más remedio que ceder… pero la Inicializadora rápidamente apareció._

_-¡Corrector iniciar ya!_

_Me tomó por sorpresa y de casualidad logré esquivar las doradas estrellas de su báculo._

_-¡Oye lobo malo!, ¿vuelves a hacer de las tuyas ahora?_

_La joven cada día se mostraba con mucha más decisión y valor para enfrentarme. Hoy precisamente parecía más irritada de lo normal, de seguro la interrumpí en alguna tarea importante, pues se veía apurada..._

_-Corrector Yui…_

_Logré tan solo decir, estaba muy impresionado y a la vez contento de volver a verla, hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía, por culpa de mi señor Grosser…_

_-¡Yui!_

_Dijo asombrada la quinta Corrector._

_-¡A tus ordenes, Rescue! _

_Dijo Corrector Yui mientras se volteaba para ver a su compañera._

_-¡Te esperábamos!_

_Dijo emocionado Eco._

_-¡Yo también te esperaba, Corrector Yui! _

_Grité mientras le lanzaba un rayo de fuego para llamar su atención._

_-¿Eh?_

_Como siempre, tan distraída y confiada, bajó la guardia y se encontró en aprietos contra mi ataque, pero… nuevamente Y COMO SIEMPRE, Control se interpuso en mis planes y la rescató alzándola en sus brazos para apartarla del rayo de fuego. ¡Por los malditos antivirus!, como odiaba que él hiciera eso con ella…_

_-¿Te encuentras bien, Yui?_

_Preguntó el presumido líder de los perdedores… emh, quiero decir… Correctores._

_-¡Control!_

_Dijo ella asombrada. Yo también lo estaba, ¿cuándo entró ese Corrector?, ni lo vi llegar, de seguro por su habilidad, ya que es el más veloz…_

_-Control, ¿y dónde están los demás?_

_Preguntó el niño a su líder mientras éste dejaba a Corrector Yui en el suelo._

_-Vienen para acá en este momento, aunque tengo la impresión de que tardarán un poco en llegar._

_Informó el Controlador._

_-Es urgente que salvemos al Profesor Inukai, creo que solos podemos hacerlo._

_Dijo segura Corrector Yui. No sé cómo pero estaba convencida de que no abriríamos paso a un combate._

_-¿Qué dices?_

_Preguntó asombrado el líder._

_-¿No lo crees?_

_Insistió ella._

_-¿Que no vas destruirlo?_

_Preguntó Eco._

_-¿Por qué?_

_Contestó la chica con otra pregunta. _

_Vaya, vaya… así que se niega a luchar conmigo… y no precisamente porque tenga miedo, no quería básicamente pelear conmigo por alguna otra razón la cual yo ignoraba._

_-Pero es que tú y yo íbamos…_

_Objetó Eco, quien obviamente era uno de los Correctores que más odio me tenía, ya que yo quemé su estúpido bosquecito._

_-El Profesor Inukai es quien importa en este momento._

_Dijo Yui convencida que con tan solo inicializarme me frenaría en seco. Ella me apuntó con su báculo poniéndose en guardia haciéndome sonreír… _

_-¡Hmmm!_

_Me lo pensé bien. No era conveniente que nadie se diera cuenta de lo flexibles que éramos, debía actuar como un enemigo de pies a cabeza en presencia del resto de Correctores. Además, esta vez no iba a fracasar en mi misión, debía entregar al Profesor sea como sea… iba a demostrarle a esa muchachita que con el fuego no se juega._

_-¡Debemos confiar en Yui!_

_Dijo Rescue._

_-¡Rescue, permíteme tu energía ahora!_

_Ordenó la inicializadora. Asique iba a usar el elemento agua, pero… ¿contra mí o solo como barrera protectora?_

_-¡Claro que sí!_

_Confirmó Rescue._

_-¡Prisma Corrector instalar ya!_

_-¿¡Pero qué es esto!?_

_Ya no estaba seguro de qué iba a hacer exactamente ella, ¿iba a pelar conmigo o tan solo hacer resistencia? Le lancé un rayo de fuego para comprobarlo. _

_-¡Barrera de niebla!_

_La joven usó su cetro y creó tal cual, un muro de niebla para bloquear mi ataque, los elementos empezaron a incapacitar su campo de visión asique me aparté aprovechando su desventaja para el próximo movimiento._

_-¡Yui, cuidado!_

_Advirtió Eco. Pero no le iba a dar tiempo a reaccionar, asique corrí velozmente hacia ella._

_-¡No escaparás, Corrector Yui!_

_Me llevé la mano a la esfera de mi pecho y desenvainé decidido mi espada._

_-¡Eso es lo que crees!, ¿ah?_

_La joven se dio cuenta tarde del engaño, ¡pero como no!... nuevamente el Controlador intervino._

_-¡Lo tengo!_

_Gritó Control mientras alzaba su mano misteriosamente._

_-¡Control tifón! _

_Inesperadamente su mano creó una bola de aire comprimida y me empujó hacia atrás._

_-¿Eh?, ¡pero qué sorpresa!, ¡te lo agradezco Control!_

_Y ella como siempre festejándole sus boberías…_

_-Los verdaderos líderes tenemos nuestros ases bajo la manga._

_Aproveché que estaban distraídos y comencé a correr directo hacia el Profesor Inukai._

_-Eco, por favor, cuida al Profesor Inukai. _

_Ordenó la quinta Corrector al Ecologista._

_-¡Hmm!, ¡ven acá Profesor!_

_Le ordené al confundido anciano._

_Rescue corrió hacia mí con un spray en la mano, asique la agarré de la muñeca y empecé a torcerle las articulaciones mientras ella gritaba frenéticamente._

_-¡No soy tan estúpido como para caer en ese viejo truco! _

_El dolor hizo que soltara inmediatamente el spray dejándolo caer en el suelo. _

_Le apreté las muñecas con más fuerza y la levanté manteniéndola suspendida en el aire._

_-¡Suéltala, lobo sarnoso!_

_Gritó furiosa Corrector Yui._

_-¡Déjala lobo, aprende a pelear limpiamente!_

_Dijo Control teniendo toda la razón del mundo. Aun siendo un guerrero oscuro tengo mis valores en combate, asique decidí dejarla en paz arrojándola con fuerza contra el suelo mientras ella me miraba aturdidamente._

_Control y Yui se acercaron a ella rápidamente._

_-¿Te pasó algo, Rescue?_

_Le preguntó Yui._

_Control me miró fijamente a los ojos, algo estaba pasando por la mente del Corrector… en sus ojos pude denotar sorpresa y un dejo de… ¿reconocimiento?, como si se tratase de un escaneo personal…_

_Su impertinencia me enfureció de tal manera que creé una bola grande de fuego y se lo lancé decididamente._

_-¡Toma esto!_

_Control cruzó defensivamente sus brazos creando un escudo de aire que provocó una ventisca, la cual desdobló la bola provocando que se dividiera en dos y tomara dos sentidos opuestos para volver a juntarse creando un circulo de fuego que los había acorralado._

_Rápidamente Yui le pidió a Control su energía asique instaló su prisma Corrector. Ya tenía dos prismas Correctores instalados, pero la muy imprudente pidió la energía de Eco también. El pequeño, lógicamente, le advirtió que se iba a sobrecargar mucho más pero ella insistió ingenua afirmando que no le pasaría nada. Detuvo el tiempo y abrió un atajo para que escapasen._

_Cuando el tiempo volvió a retomar su curso normal, pude ver que la Inicializadora se encontraba demasiado agotada, respiraba entrecortadamente… Estaba tan indefensa frente a mí que no pude evitar reírme de su ingenuidad e inocencia._

_-¡Lobo tonto!, ¡no te rías!, ¡ya causaste demasiado problemas!, ¿entiendes? ¡Ahora mismo te irás a la basura, ya no te soporto!, ¡vete!, ¡Corrector iniciar ya!_

_Empecé a correr nuevamente esquivando sus ataques e ignorando su cólera._

_-¡Te retrasaste un poco, llegas muy tarde para mi gusto!_

_Me mofé de ella. Pero estaba tan agotada que decidí no tocarla, me concentré en mi objetivo principal del día, es decir, fui directo a por el Profesor Inukai._

_Los Correctores lo rodearon y el Instalador se puso en medio delante de él y de mí de forma temeraria._

_-¡Profesor Inukai!, ¡no tema porque IR lo va a…!, ¡aaahhh!_

_Decidido, le di un puñetazo para apartarlo de mi vista. El Corrector aterrizó abruptamente en el suelo gravemente dolorido._

_-¡IR!_

_Gritó el Ecologista._

_-¡Espera por favor!..._

_Me gritó Corrector Yui. _

_Seriamente, ¿creía que iba a hacerle caso?, hoy no estaba de humor para jueguecitos… _

_Ella intentaba caminar hacia a mí pero su peso era mayor y perdió el equilibrio terminando exhausta en el suelo. Estaba muy sobrecargada de datos, apenas podía moverse…_

_-¡Yui!_

_Gritó otra vez el pequeñajo._

_-Me siento… muy pesada…_

_Dijo impotentemente la Inicializadora mientras me miraba fijamente._

_Antes de seguir regalándole tiempo para actuar, le di fríamente un puñetazo en el estómago al Profesor y lo agarré de los brazos para apartarlo, aprovechando su momento de dolor para que no escapara._

_-¡Inukai se irá conmigo, traten de impedirlo!_

_Los provoqué._

_-¡No!, ¡eso no!_

_Dijo la Inicializadora intentando alcanzarme._

_Todos me miraban impotentes y no podía evitar reírme como un desquiciado, disfrutaba este momento como nunca, estaba seguro de que esta vez cumpliría con mi misión exitosamente…_

_-Lobo, ¿y qué es lo que piensas hacer con el profesor Inukai?_

_Me preguntó ella muy angustiada._

_-Se lo llevaré a Grosser._

_Tomé impulso y empecé a volar sujetando a mi presa fuertemente de un brazo._

_-¡No te atrevas! _

_Gritó ella, quien también tomo impulso y se aferró de mi pierna. No entendía como logró atraparme en ese estado… Tenerla enganchada ahí me puso tremendamente nervioso… ella se aferraba con fuerza a mi rodilla y me miraba con furia._

_-¡Vete!, ¡aléjate!_

_-¡Eso nunca!, ¡no te lo voy a permitir, lobo!_

_-¡Mejor olvídalo, Yui!_

_Le gritó Rescue desde abajo… Nos encontrábamos a una gran distancia del suelo._

_-¡Vuelve acá!, ¡recuerda que llevas instalada tres programas, tu peso es mayor!, ¡no puede volar normalmente!_

_Ordenó preocupado el líder._

_-¡Eso lo sé!, ¡agh!, ¡qué… pesada me siento! _

_Ella empezó a resbalarse._

_-¡Ay!, ¡eres terca y nunca te das por vencida! _

_Empecé a agitar mi pierna para que me soltara de una maldita vez. _

_Finalmente la chica se soltó y comenzó a caer, asique Eco la rescató haciendo crecer las raíces de los arbustos para amortiguar su aterrizaje._

_-Muchas gracias, Eco…_

_Cuando creí que ya me había librado de esos molestosos Correctores, un portal de una de las instalaciones del parque empezó a iluminarse y sentí algo extraño…_

_-¿Qué pasa? _

_Me pregunté, estaba seguro… de que era esa señal que recibí esta mañana temprano…_

_Repentinamente, desaparecí junto con el Profesor Inukai justo cuando su Com Con se estaba iluminando._

_De la nada, me encontré adentro de aquella instalación. Frente a mi había una puerta. Cuando la empecé a atravesar sentí que alguien… cruzó el mismo portal pero en dirección contraria a la mía… Al salir de la instalación, me encontraba nuevamente afuera, en el Mundo Galáctico._

_No comprendía por qué había vuelto ahí, pero algo pude sacar en claro, no era el mismo parque de atracciones de antes… simplemente era diferente._

_En ese mismo momento, volví a sentir aquella sensación extraña… alguien me llamaba con insistencia y encima tenía la escalofriante sensación de haber estado allí alguna vez… _

_Volteé aturdido para mirar la instalación por donde yo acababa de salir y allí vi el portal de una torre… Ese portal empezó a brillar y el entorno que se podía observar en el interior de la torre cambió…_

_Me adentré muy confundido y caminaba entre la oscuridad… _

_Luego entré a otra zona más oscura que la anterior, había una escalera en forma de espiral ligadas a las paredes de una torre…subí las escaleras aturdido mientras intentaba con todas mis fuerzas recordar, hasta que llegué arriba y entré por otra puerta._

_Miré con atención el límite de mi trayecto. Allí solo había un estanque de agua, de él un Com Con verde y brillante salió muy resplandeciente. El Com Con inmediatamente empezó a proyectar un holograma… Al principio me impresionó y dejé caer el Profesor en el suelo._

_El Profesor reconoció el holograma, que había tomado la imagen borrosa de alguien, y lo llamó Synchro… _

_Me sorprendí mucho, pues aquel holograma me había dicho que me estaba esperando solamente a mí y me informó que estaba programado para activarse solamente cuando su verdadero yo se encontrase allí…_

_Empezó a explicarme lo que sucedió con él y con el Prof. Inukai. En resumidas, me contó que Synchro había rescatado al Profesor Inukai de un accidente en el mundo real conectándolo a la Red Com e intentó esconderlo en el mundo de las Alter Galaxias, pero inesperadamente Grosser los encontró. El Profesor para esconderé, guardó su conciencia en el Com Con del Sincronizador, pero Grosser decidió infectarlo convirtiéndolo en mí, o sea, en War Wolf, y él se vio obligado a extraerse su Com Con con un holograma programado, lanzándolo rápidamente al estanque de agua._

_Obviamente yo no me lo creí, o no quería aceptarlo. En cambio, decidí testarudamente seguir con mi misión, llevar al Profesor ante mi señor Grosser._

_Para mi sorpresa, los Correctores estaban allí cuando yo prestaba atención al holograma. _

_Rescue y Eco me acorralaron usando sus habilidades… Entonces Corrector Yui me inicializó con todos los poderes de los Correctores concentrados en la esfera de su báculo. _

_Y así volví a ser yo…_

_Gracias a ella… llegó un fin para dar pie a un nuevo comienzo… _

_Y dicho está que todo no termina aquí, simplemente cuando encuentre un libro adecuado, escribiré en él la continuación de éste día y de los resultados que obtendré cuando intervenga ante un asunto complicado._

_Ahora debo dejar de escribir, ya casi son las doce de la noche y debo hablar con Yui, pues me enteré que ella renunció a su cargo como Corrector y le entregó su Com Con a Haruna Kisaragi, quien pretende ser la nueva Inicializadora._

_Pero nadie, repito nadie, va a detenerme. No voy a permitir que la hagan un lado, no pienso dejarla sola. Ahora que soy finalmente un Corrector y que tengo la oportunidad de recomenzar todo y tapar mi pasado, ahora que Yui y yo íbamos a trabajar juntos como equipo, justo ahora cuando por fin puedo estar a su lado, ocurrió aquello que obviamente explicaré detalladamente en el segundo volumen, en el diario de Synchro, es decir, yo mismo..._

…

Yui se quedó sorprendida con este último texto.

¨¿¡Hay una continuación en otro volumen?!¨

Inquietada, empezó a pasar hoja tras hoja, pero allí nada halló, todas estaban lamentablemente en blanco.

La joven debía tomar una decisión, ya que ese diario no le pertenecía.

¿Se lo devolvería a Synchro?, ¿lograría obtener el segundo volumen?

Irremediablemente su padre la interrumpió obligándola a bañarse en el mar. Ella suspiró y guardó el libro en su mochila.

Entre los próximos días, el Profesor comunicó que la muestra había desaparecido de la nada sin dejar ningún rastro. Los extraños acontecimientos en la Red Com misteriosamente cesaron.

La chica se mostró muy ausente el resto del año, ese verano no tuvo más remedio que ponerse las pilas y estudiar duro para el próximo curso. El año 2022 estaba por finalizar, entre tantas actividades la joven no estuvo muy disponible para sus amigos Correctores.

Synchro estaba muy preocupado, apenas la podía ver, y cuando lo hacía ella ya no estaba con el diario a su vista, asique terminó por olvidar poco a poco el asunto, pero de ella sí que no podía olvidarse, cada vez ella se estaba distanciando más, cosa que Control no pasó desapercibido, asique ideó un plan…

The end.

* * *

**¿Qué es lo que eres?**

Soy un programa de software.

**¿Cómo te llamas?**

Me llamo War Wolf.

**¿A qué te dedicas?**

Soy un Corruptor.

**¿Cuál es tu objetivo?**

Corromper la Red Com y eliminar a los ocho programas de software que el Profesor Inukai creó, los Correctores.

**¿Tienes secretos?**

Sí, algunos…

**¿Qué es lo que te gusta?**

*Me gusta hacer mi papel de Corruptor.

*Hacer llorar a Corrector Yui.

*Asustar a Corrector Yui.

*Combatir contra Corrector Yui.

*Creo que… Corrector Yui… Eh… Disculpe, me he equivocado... yo... ¡no digas nada o te elimino!

*Luchar con mi espada.

*Comer cosas comestibles.

*Escribir.

*Investigar y espiar.

**¿Qué es lo que no te gusta?**

*Los olores fuertes.

*Los ruidos fuertes.

*Los Correctores.

*El bien.

**¿Odias algo o a alguien?**

*Odio a los Correctores, especialmente a Corrector Yui.

*Odio la comida de Corrector Yui.

*Creo que odio todo…

**¿Tienes alguna meta personal?**

Sí, buscar sentido a mi existencia y… bueno lo otro… ¡caray, no lo pienso decir! *rubor*

* * *

*¿Qué ocurrió con Corruptor Iuy?

*¿Qué hará Yui con el diario de War Wolf?

*¿Logrará Yui conseguir el segundo volumen?

*¿Quién escribió esos mensajes anónimos a Synchro?

*¿A qué se refieren exactamente aquellos e-mails?

*¿Descubrirá Synchro a Yui?, ¿cómo reaccionaría si eso ocurriese?

*¿Qué hay del extraño sueño que tuvo Synchro acerca de Dream City?

*¿En qué trabaja exactamente Synchro?, ¿por qué se muestra tan ausente?

*¿Cuál es el secreto que guarda y que solamente el Profesor Inukai conoce?

*¿Se cumplirá la profecía de Zafiro?

*¿Qué pasa con el caso Astray?

*¿Regresará Shun Toho a Japón?

*¿Y qué ocurrirá con el anillo?

*¿Mejorará la amistad entre la Inicializadora y el Sincronizador?

*¿Cuál es el plan de Control?

Todo eso y muchísimo más en las próximas historias~

No olviden comentar ^^

**Atención, si quieren leer la segunda historia, modifiquen el filtro, de T a M, pues es posible que no aparezca a la vista.**


End file.
